


Before The Fall

by Reddestiny92



Series: Three is the way [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Forgot to add underage drug abuse, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mature abuse to the underage we'll call it., no detail, probably a duh...look at them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: Sometimes, whether you want it or not the best way to appreciate the best of what you have in the future is to take a look at the past, beginning with one who became the boss, one who could be the brains or the muscle on any given job, and the woman between them.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Three is the way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115933
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue - Michael's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going on with it whatever, I wanted to put my ideas down it's not really needed to read both but if you do I hope you like them I just wanted to have this one too cause it would have clearer ideas. As in the other one most of this would be the 'family videos' because of a camera Michael was given. Many things have been touched up and altered, duh I know so this pairs with the other story not quite matching the game entirely. Yes it's also a bit of a slow burn but I'll mix in some short chapters to get through certain bits faster I think that's all for now.
> 
> I'll point out if I changed something for my way of the story to match with the other one and there are several liberties taken because of the other one so if something doesn't make sense only because of the times that would be one of them. I also may purposely mention real things with fake like...a real brand in a mostly or entirely made up location. Probably a duh but if you ever find yourself overthinking things like I do sometimes just a point to nod to.

>>>>>

It was a cold day near the end of Summer now and the sun was high in the sky above the Beverlys Rain trailer park, they had been promised snow but the storm passed as usual you could be a good weatherman but not a perfect one. It was just fine for most of the people in the average-sized town. Beyond the trailer park was a rather thick woodsy area that had been carefully cut down to include a schoolhouse and something of a volunteer law space that was shared by the limited fire and police team.

Down the road from there, a campground stood but from there to the small shops and diner leading to the more developed area there was even mroe. It was very literally a comparison of those not so well off to those that either worked with them or looked down on all of them. The shops turned into the town square and the larger stores, a mall heading to the high and middles schools, nicer restaurants, as well as the lively community center offering lots of space for racing there was more to it than one would think beyond the nicer neighborhoods and apartments. Closer to the trailer park of course there was a small bank, car wash, a mom n pop shop, as well as a gas station that stayed afloat after adding in a better ATM...one that didn't just suspiciously take cards or eat cash. There were some that moved their trailers that didn't quite stay as long that had reason to hang on to the place they, the businesses, still weren't much but the money generated was money generated. That aside, mostly you had to take the highway or backroads to get into the main more "modern" town with less remodeled buildings and newer version standing tall, even further you found the big city...well as big as it would be not really rivaling New York but it was the next best place if you couldn't make it anywhere else. Home was home, it was fairly spread out even with a bit of road between the trailers and RVs some were still ready to just take off but others had been built on a bit to keep them stationary.

One of which was a rather unnatural double wide with something of a shed built close to it that was used as a garage on the right and another on the left both painted to match the trailer as best it could, a few flowers just barely hanging on sat under the damaged windows. With dirty but still just barely translucent tape to cover the broken pieces otherwise it would be much too cold. It was often cold in the extra shed but it's only inhabitant was grateful for it all the same, it was the one thing the current woman slinking toward it had asked for after finding the best way to convince her dick of a husband that it was his idea. A thicker woman with short dark hair and bright blue eyes and an even tan from making use of the 'woods' nearby. Currently dressed in a fuzzy pink sweater and wide jeans she hoped her heels weren't making too much noise as she bounced around the shed and into the first door.

It was a bit sloppy how the door was put on but it kept the cold out enough and the screen in front of it helped with the bugs they could really only do so much to keep it safe but it was hidden by the trash cans so if someone did think to mess with the family you would hear them before they could. So she found it unlocked and popped her head in, most of the walls were covered with various posters there was a makeshift shelf that held a few trophies and a computer desk with a hunk of crap that only worked on a limited basis it was hand me down but it did what it was supposed to what with the wires going from the shed through the window into the small generator in the back. It was, the trailer, a newer model there was electricity but hardly enough if you were gonna live there. It was mostly for homework a single game on it having been a prize at a carnival aside from that only an old mattress, a hamper and a falling apart dresser sat in the space it was cramped but would do. She smiled at the lump on the bed buried under his comforter before reaching to grab the garbage lids to bang them together. Effectively waking her son as she burst into a fit of giggles as he hit the floor with a thud letting out a string of curses.

"Mother!" he hissed.

She slapped her thighs bending over as she barely held her breath at his misery the muscular teenager towered over her as he huffed but with his messy hair and brightly colored cartoon boxers he was still a moody little boy to her.

"Ah...Oh my god I can't breathe! I love doing that!" she sniffed as he fell back on the mattress and promptly covered up with the blanket again.

"Ooooh don't be like that Mikey Mike baby, I'm just messing with you."

"Go away...."

She walked in his room and tugged down the blanket, about the only time she was really stronger than him when it was son vs. mom.

"I have a surprise for you, first day back to school of your last year aren't you excited?"

He gave her a look so like her own she smiled all the warmer for his faults she did still have love for his father but every day she found Michael looking more like her than him she was grateful, momma's boy needed to stay that way star on the football field Mr. Popular could charm just about anyone most people knew where he lived but he didn't have as much of a hard time with it because he was just that way. She wasn't so sure he got that little ability from her but his father? Not so either she kissed his cheek leaving a very unpleasant bright pink mark on his face which promptly released the blanket to wipe away as she giggled.

"Mom the lipstick! Damn."

"Well if you were out of bed and at the table already you wouldn't have to deal with it...so suck it son, now get up."

Brandeen Townley wasn't one to repeat herself if she didn't have to...Michael got up as he was told still bitter about her favorite alarm clock.

"I'm gonna melt those lids one of these days."

"Sure pumpkin as if I can't get new ones, hurry up your breakfast is getting cold and you're eating whether you like it or not." she warned with a sickly sweet smile that was at least partially a threat.

"I'm coming!" he called seeing as she had bounced away already, he ran his fingers through his hair as he moved to grab his things, the water heater in the shower was a little busted and he had used what he could of it to shower last night he was not having a cold shower in the morning.

Moving to grab a black shirt, an old cracked watch he always wore he changed his boxers and shoved the others inside his damaged mattress hidden from the door where no one would see. He had made the little hole years ago the first time the lock on the door broke and he was worried about valuables so far it paid off and he retrieved his phone and pager cheap things all things considered his mother worked hard to get them as a stripper, the strip club was further away from town thankfully not that it really bothered Michael some people always had something to say but his mother was good to him and just because they had other bills and such that dominated what was earned considering the available clients a job was better than no job and his failings to find his own? He was real glad she found one she at least enjoyed, not that he wanted to think about how his mother paid for stuff when his father was drinking away his check he loved her but not that fucking much, he was just glad they were cool. She wanted him to focus on school, anything because she wouldn't always be around and eventually he'd need to make his own way in life for now it would have to do. The least he could do was follow her rules as far as she was concerned and she didn't care who thought what about it. shoving his black and gold letter jacket on with his prized items buried in the zipped up pockets he went into the main trailer and saw she had been cleaning.

"Ma, I could have cleaned up..."

"Don't worry about it, eat."

He sighed as he sat down to pick up a piece of toast, he looked up as she was suddenly in front of him with a brightly colored green box.

"New wig?" He asked.

"As if I would box up a new wig for you, open it I thought it would be nice to have, and before you start having a hissy fit, I got another job." he gave her a look as he opened the box and stared down at one of the newer models of cameras, still a decent size but just small enough to be portable and hidden.

"Ma I can't use this it was enough...." she pushed her usual blond wig in his face to make him hush.

"One day you'll have kids Michael and you'll want to show them how you grew up I want you to have it put it to use I even got a bunch of disks to save the footage to or you know however they move data I don't pretend to understand it I just know what it's for okay? Now say thank you and turn it on." she warned.

He huffed.

"Thank ma it's great but after what happened."

"I thought you were set up." she said remembering the shop that claimed Michael robbed it which in that case he really hadn't he was supposed to meet a friend at the old shop that unfortunately didn't have cameras so they went on word, his mother insisted on being able to contact him...the phone and the pager and now this. Even after a short time behind bars things still felt off, the actual jail even further from the strip club.

"I was!"

"Well if you had a camera on you to get proof you wouldn't have been, so take this and stay out of trouble being good at football won't save you if you fuck it up baby,...oh and get better friends." she said with a smile and a nod.

He sighed...mostly cause she was right and stood to give her a hug, feeling a touch guilty as it wasn't like he hadn't done something to get caught he just missed the lazy cops and was able to pay her back a little mostly by hiding the money where he knew she would find it so she never had to question where he got cash. He certainly never spent anything in front of her and the small little jobs were easy to hide if he spread them out, he was still bitter he did time for something he really hadn't done. The shop barely stayed a float and he wasn't being considerate they could have had all of ten dollars to steal he didn't go that low. He didn't want to admit what other hobbies he had while she let him, how she said, be a "kid" as long as possible before the real world got to him, he just tried to get to the late notices before she did he was a good son in his way. Sometimes he wondered if she even suspected or knew and was waiting for him to come to her but so far it was hard to tell and he probably would never tell her the truth even if it meant getting some little job with shitty pay to prove he could.

To his credit, he had tried to be legit even if she didn't approve but a lot of places just weren't hiring and he wasn't the only one with an unfortunate record it was just how it was.

He'd make it up to her another time.

She didn't have to know what he would use the camera for.

"Oh and your father stopped by left his jeep again, if you can get it to start you should use it to get to school." he nodded obediently he had a place to stop to get a ride if not the highschool was too far to just walk after all.

>>>>>

After finishing breakfast and fighting with the jeep, Michael eventually made his way to the highschool it was always nice when Paul had a little alcohol-induced breakdown he'd play guilty, maybe give Brandeen a little money and leave his jeep or whatever car he had at the moment out for Michael to use. he worked at junkyard much too far to be considered part of the town and usually stayed in motels or with whatever whore he found for the night while stopping by to police his wife and make sure she didn't have friends. He could say something but it was always the same thing, one day you'll be glad you have someone even if you aren't always happy. His mother deserved more, looking down at his pocket with the new camera ready he was sure he'd find something even if it meant helping out around the school while he looked for something better they were always looking for workers, not volunteers according to the mayor if you allowed students to work for you they had to be paid if you were hoping to escape the fees that could come from an injury due to an inexperienced worker. It was something he tried the diner but naturally, his favorite one he could easily get to was family-owned they didn't want outsiders according to the bitchy head of the family.

Michael kept going as her daughter whispered it was just her rule and when she was dead or tired of the place they would change it so she wanted him to keep a good reputation, Cindy was a pretty blond that had a thing for him and he tried not to pick at. He really needed her to be willing and not crazy attached that limited everything...speaking of he nearly toppled over as a dark haired girl much too thin for the strength in her legs jumped on his back, he rolled his eyes as she turned her bright brown eyes on him, hair loaded with more hairspray than even he thought she needed and vainly nicked hair care products had his standing up nearly the same.

"Hey Kat.." he muttered, shaken from his thoughts.

"How was my favorite boyfriend's summer?" she asked. 

He shifted to work her off his back and on the ground eyeing the somewhat tight uniform that matched his jacket.

"I better be your only boyfriend," he warned as she gave him a kiss.

"Pfft as if a girl who looks like me has to have options nothing personal..." she giggled as he gave her a dirty look.

"I'm just kidding Mike, like really you know you're my number 1...now answer the question I'm growing old from boredom." he shook his head.

"Fine, your's?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they headed toward the steps, the plain brick building had a cement walkway up with short stairs barely listening he waved and smirked at those greeting him he didn't care for school but he did like being the center of attention.

"Are you listening?" she asked.

"Something about how gorgeous you are and how I don't deserve you?" he asked as she smirked pressing at his face, while batting her mascara...er eyelashes at him.

"That was a cheap trick I can't stay mad at you when you talk like that." he winked..she was a ditz...but she'd do.

He hadn't seen her all Summer thanks to summer school for him and her family's ability to go on just about any trip they wanted, he wondered what that was like but was fine here it was what he knew.

They walked past the railing looking up as some of the boys...one of which Michael just knew set him up...jumped over it to greet him, all dark-haired or blond grinning like idiots being reunited with their 'king' again some of which had to take the extra classes with him. Pete, Lance the mocha-skinned prodigy that used to give Michael a run for his money, Frank and Tommy..the dick he could no longer trust along with a few others that were thankfully scared of Michael made up the main team and ruled about as much of the school as the teachers allowed. A good sports team was one of the ways to boost funding anyhow.

So they got away with a bit more than one would expect and judged by his peers he was technically voted innocent after time served so the school was brushing that incident under the rug...for now.

Walking into the plain white and gray school with limited art projects and other trophies from statues to wall art being most of the color it got even louder, Summer vacation was over and everyone was watching again just how he liked it they met at his locker him mostly drowning them out just waiting for a time to get on Tommy's case as they were joined by Milla, the other in this group that shared that mocha tone, and Janice the blond who followed Kat around like a lost puppy missing a paw. It wasn't just this group of course that Michael thrived in he had a lot of black friends, even a couple gay friends properly hidden in the closet as his mother taught him how there was good and bad in everyone nothing else mattered he had to make the right choices on who to interact with. Thankfully she was firm enough on that he had a few others in the parent circle that were like that but he knew it was a long way off for it to be smooth sailing for everyone. The amount of people greeting him despite Kat's sneers shifted from the artsy kids to the loners that only nodded in his direction of course the shop kids and most others it was good to king again...to him. They headed for the first class but he broke from the louder group hearing someone calling out he stopped and Kat turned to look at him.

"Mike you're gonna be late..."

"Hold a seat for me babe I gotta take a leak." he called she huffed but went in to do as asked not like it really mattered, he went back not surprised they didn't really hear the bubble they kept was just that...an excuse but true none the less.

He stopped by the girls bathroom where a locker sat that was stocked with feminine products donated by the local supermarket, according to Kat and he moved to force it open pausing as a thin girl fell out she sniffed and hurried to grab her bag to try and run past him, blond curls bouncing behind her she wore a plain tattered dress under an old faded jacket and jeans that weren't in a style but genuinely too big for her he bent to grab her glasses and went after her she flinched as he grabbed her wrist he met her gaze for moment as he offered her glasses to her she stepped back as if she was afraid of him and only nodded in thanks before she turned on her heel and headed for the dark stairs he couldn't help but think...she was kind of cute.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are also going be different with some of the characters but again with the other one I wanted them to go so while some things have to be a contradiction because of what this leads to if I did actually misspeak I'll see it and change it in the other one if needs be. Really no pressure I hope you like this one too but if you only want to read one that's cool with me enjoy if you're here for the ride.
> 
> Mostly I pulled out the setting out of thin air it's loosely said he grew up in the midwest which could really be anywhere and where I grew up if you drive for a while you can see places like this where it's either one specific state, one specific city, or a mix because of the large distance between them. So city may be a bit loose not all of them are massive but they definitely stand out when compared to country bumpkin town, low to middle income and even the richer than both that can't quite live in the main city. I know more places like this still exist even when woods are thinned out like that where you can see where more money came in and land was cleaned up as time went on I don't know it's kind of cool to me I'm lame lol.
> 
> Lastly these notes seem to go forever I gave them both pagers and smaller flip phones for my own reasons in chap 18 of the other one though it hasn't really been explored it wasn't time. They might have existed and been too much for a family as poor as him but, but I have my reasons. Also I know race and preference issues might be questionable but the eighties were kind of getting better I mean I'm black and not on the straight end and have actually had issues with that not just the attention-seeking kind but real issues so while things may have been better or worse than how I have placed them it's just going to be this way. Remember it's a dose of reality not the focus of the story it would be later eighties anyhow so we'll leave it there and no I won't comment on it further but for the year and mixed experiences on it from those more vocal well yeah just the one mention if we can help it.


	2. The Queen Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there is no detail but a mention of a failing mother my paths got crossed so I adjusted the rating and such but yeah...you'll see when Michael goes to another trailer where to skip.  
> I noticed the kudo while saving my draft thank you rare_dream I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :)  
> I'll probably put out a few more chapters then move back to the other one before I come back haven't worked out the plan much I just have several points to get to. I actually had some extra ideas while working on this one so I changed my plan a little.

>>>>

As lunch rolled around a particularly busty girl left the bathroom and made her way to the cafeteria she kept her hair short just under her ear and usually wore jeans and dark teeshirts, never a bit of make up she didn't really need it with her pouty expression but she stood out just being flat. Even the loners or greaser wannabes kept their distance from her, just her luck in school she got in line and gaze fell on the shorter girl in front of her, another reason for her to really stand out being as tall as any of the guys many girls were shorter than her but this one particularly seemed a little small, maybe she hadn't hit her growth spurt yet but she seemed real delicate with the wild curls, she struggled to look over the counter there were several options under the lamps and she couldn't make out some of them. She looked up as the other moved to grab one of the little bowls of green jello cubes and another with mashed potatoes to put on her tray, she looked up at her as she offered what she was pretty sure was a smile but she had something of a resting bitch face so even she wasn't entirely sure. She was pretty sure she had seen her before but she often zoned out most of the activity around her, she just didn't give a fuck most of the time

"You must be new....when you get here early that's the only thing that's good, too late and they put out the two-day-old stuff, just cause you can eat it doesn't mean you want it keep it moving." she explained.

The blond smiled slightly.

"Oh...yeah...you're not going to put me in a locker after this are you?" she asked then as they moved forward and she grabbed some chicken for both of them.

It dawned on her what she had seen the smaller chidk.

"No... but I saw them take you...always hazing the newbies you get used to it if you're lucky you'll fade into the background." the other frowned slightly, thoughts drifting to the boy who helped her no one really cared she wondered why he did. She shook her head.

"Hey don't take it personally, how you take your first day sets your whole highschool year."

"I wouldn't know, I just transferred here...kids seemed a little nicer at my old school." she muttered.

The taller one smirked.

"Are you a Freshman?"

"Sophomore...so I had my fresh meat experience this...is bull." the other grinned.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that too, I just started my Junior year, stick with me and maybe you'll be a shadow even faster." the shorter one stared at her seemingly weighing her options before she looked down.

"Kaliana."

The taller smirked wider...sarcastic or half-smile she could do.

"Crystal."

She grabbed her own milk as Crystal made no comment on it's state, she followed her through the busy cafeteria noticing how behind Crystal she already seemed to be fading into the background, perhaps a little too well as she collided with Janice. Crystal whirled around as she mostly steadied her tray only getting mashed potatoes all over the other's uniform, she was breathing heavily as the cafeteria mostly quieted she let out a high pitched wail before advancing on Kaliana.

"What the fuck is your problem dweeb!? Watch where you're going!"

Kaliana shook her head as she backed up back meeting the other, she looked up and met Kat's face as she gave her a fake, well-rehearsed dimpled smile.

"You know, food is for eating."

"Easy for you to say bimbo, have you puked today?" Crystal yelled over her.

Her smile faded.

"Fuck you, little lesbo never has anything to say then this tiny little insect shows up and you have some base...ah ah I see I see, this is your main squeeze isn't it, aww aren't they the just the cutest little freaks. Watch out boys you lost two real lookers." laughter erupted in the room as Crystal glared daggers at her before stepping between them tray balanced in one hand.

"You know you project a lot, what's the matter? Big bad Mikey can't satisfy his girl so she has to get it elsewhere you ain't my type doll." there were slow murmurs as she grit her perfect teeth before shoving her back prompting her to throw her meal over the little plastic bitch.

Her high pitched scream filled the room as someone screamed food fight Crystal backed up knocking Kaliana's tray out of her hand lunch forgotten they darted for the door just barely catching Kat's voice over the mayhem.

"Watch out who you keep beside you new kid!"

Crystal was already laughing as they rounded the corner, double wooden doors slamming behind them.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Some ways away already after lunch a whole other fight was just settling down outside a busy school a darker building currently surrounded by freshly fallen snow there was no laughter as another teen was thrown against the wall of the school. His attacker not a student but stepfather 3 as he called him, he kicked him in the stomach once,twice, six times...ten he lost count until he saw the headlights shine brightly offereing distraction to what he only saw as a pair of workboots behind a swollen eye as a woman ran over to pull him back, the guy a balding blue eye bitch, the woman a vibrant red head hardly dressed for the cold in the skin tight catsuit and pink tutu to "protect her dignity" he huffed in annoyance and snatched his arm from her.

"This little fuck deserves it Betty!"

"I know, he's been a thorn in my side since he was born, but what are you gonna do if the cops come? What are we going to do when we have errands? Can't you think love?" she tried, he growled in annoyance as he turned on his heel to get in the car and she bent down to look at his partially aware face.

"M...mama.."

"Stop your sniveling boy, get up and clean yourself up like a man you have practice."

He forced himself up the dick was lucky he was so much larger he wasn't afraid of him no but he could get the drop on him after another fistfight the school was just dying to get rid of him but whatever Betty had going with the principal kept him there.

"Y...yes mama..."

"That's right, and you better go stay in a hotel tonight till he cools off you aren't scaring off another of my men...now Trevor smile and maybe no one else will bother you....such a filthy ugly boy...go on and hurry another storm is coming." she threw some bills at him and headed for the car he sniffed as he bent to pick them up out of the snow as he watched her drive away. He shrugged noticing his jacket was torn it was fucking freezing and his skinny frame wasn't having it.

At least he had his anger to keep him warm, at least he could convince himself of it anyways he moved to make his way towards the motel he knew of it was just as good as America a bit of past and present and a mix of history living in the now of the same town. His home was shit but it was his and he would make the most of it like his mother wanted, anything for mother. Still, he wished she had at least offered a ride. He shook his head hitting his forehead as roughly as his tired body could deal.

"Don't be s..stupid, she...gave what she had..." he sniffed bitterly he wanted to go home and be with his mother though, but he followed her instructions, like a good boy should preparing for the next fight that would undoubtedly come on his way to his 'home' for the night. He hadn't seen Ryan yet and he was pretty sure he would have a hissy fit over their mother leaving without him to get away from Trevor as if it were his fault their mother loved him more. He wondered about going to the mall, they didn't bother rebuilding it after the fire, but the rubble was a good hiding spot. Then he could save the money, the last thing he wanted was for her to accidentally forget him.

The cold he didn't care for but could get used to as long as he had something to eat and one didn't get food money by spending it on a bed for the night.

>>>>>>>>

Later that day Kat was hiding out in the locker room, despite the fact that the principal had broken up the food fight and simply punished everyone, she got a few to do her share of the cleaning and ran to find Michael. Their third-period teacher had held him back to work on a worksheet to prove he understands the material, Kat thought the old crone as she saw it was flirting with him, Michael did as he was told even if they got by with the bare minimum he hated feeling stupid school wasn't for him he did the best he could though for his mother's sake. He was at least still an average student after far too many hits to the head. He stood across from her changing out of his uniform practice had been a bitch the coach was not happy to lose so many cleaning up that fucking cafeteria but it didn't matter those who didn't just idolize Michael followed his queen and if she cried and batted her eyelashes they were like putty. So he took it out on Michael his muscles felt a bit sore he was used to it he knew it would loosen up eventually but that didn't make it ache any less it was of course nothing compared to dad visiting for more than a check in, but he didn't want to think about that it was his main weakness the one that crippled him the most and he could pretend it wasn't there. Yes he would definitely prefer to complain about sports pain he looked over his shoulder she had gone to shower and now wore an extra shirt she usually brought a change of clothes preferring her tights and cheer uniform but was used to a sudden change in weather and at least prepared for that. When Michael heard what happened he couldn't help but laugh he was sure he wouldn't have found it funny if it was him but he knew from some of the other loners how much Crystal hated Kat.

It could have been so much worse and he was...well he was glad she was okay so of course it was funny it was just food, she didn't see it like that and was giving him the silent treatment.

"Come on beautiful don't be mad."

She huffed taking a puff from her cigarette despite knowing they weren't supposed to smoke in here and the school tried to push the no smoking, drugs are bad but with so many teachers giving up the most they did was watch that you at least monitored the designated areas. However with coach out moaning over his lost team, the moody overweight shit head, and her own coach the obvious lesbian with the wild yellow bangs...trying to calm him down there was nothing watching them.

"I'm fucking furious! Yet you can only laugh I swear it's like you don't care at all!"

"I do care babe but I mean, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Act like it!" she shouted, her shrill tone hurting his ear as he sighed.

"You want me to fight Crystal? Come on you know I don't hit girls." his mom would have a fit, she liked proper equality Crystal threw some food not a punch and he wasn't defending himself he wouldn't see eighteen if he tried.

"Ugh you could just take her out back and toss her out the car or something, humiliate her something?"

"Can't you just tell me how fat you think she is and I just nod like usual?" he tried, she huffed at him and he sighed before walking over to pull her up on her feet to kiss her pouty lips.

"Come on now, keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkled." she gasped like he called her a rancid fat heifer and blew a raspberry at him as he smirked he found himself sighing as she gave him a slap...still not so bad she stomped her foot and turned to leave tossing the cigarette on the ground.

He shrugged, okay he was charming to most at least a few interactions in but he couldn't help he couldn't read her he really didn't pay attention enough to. Though he couldn't help it when she could be so hopeless he stomped on it and threw it away before grabbing his bag and walking out he saw her with Tommy who flashed that pretty boy blond smile as she huffed Michael rolled his eyes as she headed toward the library with him, that meant she wasn't going to need a ride so he was heading out. He went to his locker stopping short seeing the girl from earlier trying to get into his locker, amused he waited to see what she was doing, Kat had been upset that Crystal made her escape so quickly with her 'ugly girlfriend' and escaped punishment. He didn't peg her for lesbian but what did he know, she was still cute, all petite and such....he bit his lip pretty sure the thought made him come off as a creep but for his ego small girls that needed protection were kind of his thing wasn't like he was out forcing himself on them Milla was confident where Janice and Kat weren't making them impossibly bitchy while Milla was at least cool. She was just different from the others was the point he rubbed his chin wondering who he was trying to convince.

She finally got it open and reached in her bag to pull out a box that she shoved inside, she had asked Crystal which locker was his hoping that this was the same boy..assuming from his jacket it seemed they only had their names on the back though he seemed to match from Crystal's take. He's the Mr. Perfect that instead of being widely hated for his superiority complex he is idolized for good hair and something else Kaliana had to tune her out eventually just glad he had a decent moment. That said, having gone to the same school with him for years she knew where they gathered and why...and how to avoid it so she pointed her in the right direction and went to her last class.

As she moved to close it he finally walked over.

"And what did you leave me there?" he almost felt bad as she jumped slightly, clearly caught off guard, she looked up at him before staring down as she waved to the box.

"I had Home Ec....I didn't get to thank you for getting me out of the locker so there, consider us even." she turned to leave and he grabbed the box and another book he left in there over vacation his teacher asked him to look through.

He liked Mrs. Rainer, she was decent and meant well in fact she was a little like his mother so he found himself with at least one teacher he listened to without question and to his credit the books were theirs and he had written a lot of notes in it always paid attention some years the content was just harder than others she taught several subjects and he had her for two she wanted to see him do better not get held back. He closed the door and moved to easily catch up with her.

"You know I didn't come to get something outta ya...just heard someone calling." he said walking backwards as she focused on the ground moving forward.

"So throw it away then." she tried then she wasn't usually the mousy one, never really had been she also hadn't been the bad kid to say the least but most guys particularly ones bigger than her just put her in a mood and here she was surrounded like they were all being fed steroids or something.

Alright maybe that was a massive exaggeration but when you were a teenager that came fun size it felt like a whole set of truth, she stopped short seeing his arm come out in front of her as he pushed the door open she looked up at him again.

"If you're going to walk like that maybe hold up your head so you don't run into things? Just a thought." he said with a smile, she flushed a bit.

"Whatever.......thanks." maybe he could be intimidating for more than his size, pretty boy did not do him justice.

She bit her lip and looked away.

"You have pretty eyes." he smiled again then as she dipped under his arm and darted outside to get on her bike he hadn't really thought about it but he knew he had Brandeen's eyes and he thought hers were pretty. He guessed no one ever really cared about that...well his mother did but she had glowing things to say whether he deserved it or not though rather than turn it into him attempting to love himself as his mother did as if everyone should think that way about him he grinned because she didn't have to say anything it was oddly nice.

Shaking his head he moved to get in his jeep and headed home.

>>>>>>>

When he arrived he found Brandeen bubbly as ever talking to a woman with frizzy dark hair and thick glasses though rather than an out of place nerd she had that hot teacher vibe, he didn't quite appreciate a milf as he could but come on he was a healthy teenage boy and even he couldn't ignore the stereotype Brandeen smiled and waved him over.

"Lissy this my son Michael he goes to Rever High, I'm sure he would just love to show your baby around."

He raised an eyebrow as the perky brunette gave him a bright near yellow smile...milf card revoked.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Michael, your cherub of a mother has just been going on and on about you, my little girl is a sophomore this year I was hoping maybe once in a while you could join her on the way she's just she used to be so loud and happy and has really separated from kids her own age. It would be nice if you could maybe show her you guys aren't so bad even a little?" she asked.

He smiled slightly.

"Sure, it's always easier with someone older looking out for you." she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh thank you, thank you having such a big strapping young man to talk to will no doubt raise her confidence, why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Are you sure? All of this wide football player is a lot to feed, first time they shoot up from little baby to damn almost grown by association forget about it." Brandeen teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her as she copied him Lissy laughed, of course Brandeen wasn't making fun of him she would wrestle him to the ground if he ever dared skip a meal and he was lucky he had more muscle than anything else.

"Oh it's no trouble the divorce was pretty good to me, let me just finish up and head over in ten minutes." she said with a smile.

Turning on her tacky yellow heel she pointed to the new trailer diagonal from him and headed over as he nodded, Brandeen smiled at him.

"That was nice of you honey."

"Being rented out?" he asked as she gave him a playful punch to the arm he handed the box to her she beamed, she had an awful sweet tooth inside were little miniature cookies, chocolate chip his personal favorite.

"Oh! where did you get these?" she asked popping one into her mouth cheerfully, pulling a smile from his lips it was really hard not to be a momma's boy with her. "Ahhh so good I love chocolate." as if she had to say.

"This new girl made them for me...some bullies had shoved her in a locker and I got her out."

She smiled and touched her heart.

"Oh so you've become a gentleman have you?"

"Not on your damn life ma." she grinned as they laughed and she hurried him inside to drop his things off she had to go to work and hadn't yet gone to the store though the camera hadn't been as much as he thought and she could have given him some shopping and pizza money knowing he'd do as she asked this would be easier. She went in her purse and handed him money wrapped in the shopping list, she only got a few hours at the not so local grocery store but it made quite a difference with what they were being paid, sure no one would be retiring anytime soon but with limited hours at the packed strip club? It sure made a difference.

"I might not be back before you go to school, so pick up the essentials for me okay?"

"Yes ma'am." he said firmly. she kissed his cheek despite his complaints and headed out, he waved and moved to clean up the lipstick marks before walking over. 

Even though she was waiting he still knocked...again his mom would have his hide if he didn't as the door opened the smell of chicken assaulted him and she waved him in.

"Honey your new best friend is here!" Lissy called, as he stepped in he paused at the kitchen as she turned to look hair up in a bun her face properly exposed with her glasses set to the side she nearly dropped her pan.

"Michael?!"

Lissy bounced a bit as they stared at each other.

"Oh! Is this the boy who helped you well I guess you're just ahead of me Kali, I guess you won't have issues with her at all, you're such a sweet boy...oh I left the veggies in the car! I'll be right back you kids don't do anything I wouldn't." she made her way by Michael and Kaliana shook her head.

"You can close the door she's not coming back." he turned to glance at her though seeing her mom drive off he only shook his head and shut the door.

"Sorry...about my mother you don't have to stay."

He shook his head.

"It's cool, smells good." she looked at him briefly before turning back to the stove, feeling a little flustered.

"What did she promise you?" she asked.

He cocked his head.

"Nothing, she just acted like she was worried about you being on your own, wanted me to hang out with you I should say you don't have to do that either but I mean we're neighbors with the same long way back and out." he said with a shrug.

She whirled around giving him a look.

"Don't act coy, what were you promised, are you paying her for something...she said she wasn't going to do this shit anymore!" she snapped, he faltered, he could handle the pointless irritations that Kat felt but this was different he saw it in her wide-eyed, accusing stare.

He approached her carefully watching as she straightened up backing into the stove he grabbed her arm gently before she burned herself.

"She invited me over for dinner, that's it I swear....what else would there be?"

She examined his face looking for a lie before she turned away from him and carefully pierced the chicken to fill the light holes with broth.

"...Did she do something to you."

"Forget it, it doesn't matter...if you're telling the truth." he tensed noticing a change in her voice as she sniffed, frustrated she lost her cool in front of him.

He felt a little lost he didn't know what to do watching her tense up like she was aware of every movement and just waiting to strike him with that hot pan, he felt sick and shook his head he wasn't letting his mind go there. He just settled behind her far enough no part of his nether regions was touching her and rested his hand on her forearm. He knew the signs he was all too familiar with them....worrying what he might have promised if his mother wasn't in ear shot.

"Don't say anything." she said firmly, it carrying more meaning and he was aware of it.

He only nodded, knowing she was watching and waiting.

Well now he had to keep an eye on her he just didn't think it would be because of her damn mother.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay I bet Michael came off some type of way but I mean we know this dude by now he is getting at the old-fashioned, likes to protect movie thing, the damsel in distress. Not being a creep or at least not meaning to, gah you know what I mean, he is still able to mean well.  
> Yeah, I had to add in some Trevor as I certainly can't work on three stories at once but I couldn't just ignore him like it's T hehe might not be in every chapter don't know for sure but we'll peek in on what he could be doing. Now while I'm fudging some things with Michael I'm a little lost with Trevor don't really know much about Canada but I'll treat them the same and give them something. Since Betty is considered her name...possibly I just left it so we've got Betty and Brandeen we know already who wins the mother round there mmhmm. Okay it stings a little cause I love Trevor like...my boys these characters be and Frankie ain't even born yet lol I don't care how old it gets gta 5 is my jam dagnabbit but can't ignore what I already set up there is hope yet.
> 
> As for my oc Kaliana well I have made them a whole other level of unholy trinity...yep.


	3. They'll Never Get The Unspoken Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful warning as we touch these sensitive talks even right on in the beginning, while people would love to say just tell someone those that are actually abused have it much harder you don't get the reason for holding back until you are in yourself. The reason for the route this one is taking while I have some space before I even get to Trevor not all of it is slow I hopefully can make up for the pace that the other one got.
> 
> Mmkay I intended to do this chapter last night but I went down the incomplete idea path sometimes I hit a snag and have to put out dry fillers to get over them but it just went nowhere. So back on the right path, and I was thinking even with timeskips aside from not looking for redemption I also wanted to build up each and show why they are the way they are in the end as Kaliana isn't featured for a good bit of it and after they are reunited of course T is still loyal but livid and Michael seems to understand why no matter how much he'll fight back so thought I could dip back that said if you did venture over from the other no I'm not planning on putting out 29 chaps of this before returning but I can see this is going to get long and I may again mix in some really short chapters on purpose to move things along.

>>>>>

Kaliana didn't say anything, in fact she didn't say anything for nearly a month she made it a point to hurry out on her bike and Michael kept an eye on her so far he hadn't seen an unfamiliar car and playing the perfect neighbor to her disgusting mother made it clear she was trying to start pimping out her daughter again but with him. He could play people to keep their trust and so far it seemed to be working she wasn't ready to give up.

Brandeen was none the wiser but she had noticed Lissy out on the corner and she reminded her son to keep a distance from her, she understood the hustle sure but being a respected dancer...one that didn't just get assaulted while being given generous tips there was a difference there. Simply put she wasn't there every single night and she would rather hear he found work, even just chores for little cash and it was spent at the strip club then on a woman of the night that may or may not be getting tested.

Michael knew she was talking to Kaliana though she always had glowing things to say about her pointing out how the petite blond looked like a doll she once had and how polite she was. Michael kind of felt like he knew her through his mother their forcibly shared secret the main connection, he knew she didn't want him to butt in pride or no the real issue that he knew no one would get that was different from them is picking your battles. At least for the moment, Lissy was busy staying with her was the better option no matter how she made her daughter feel she didn't know what would happen to her if her mother was taken away. If it got out how she was used and who would use that against her...it was the same way he felt he had to do something he wished he had someone looking out for him but he held on until his father got bored. He wouldn't go there he tried his damndest to only think about being in charge in school and commanding a few weak-hearted idiots to feel powerful...that was always easier.

On top of that because of what he had kept quiet on the idea of their unfortunate similarities made him feel even a touch closer to her without much contact.

As in if she picked it up like he did which she seemed too over their awkward dinner he had let it out without having to push he swore he wouldn't say a word because he still couldn't.

More clearly, he missed her, no one else was ever going to get that information, he really hated being stuck like this.

Speaking of it was a chill Saturday and he had to go to practice soon and his father had slipped in and traded out the jeep for a hunk of crap, thankfully Michael missed him while he was out jogging according to Brandeen he was upset but instead of going into the trailer he had taken some frustration out on the jeep. The one needed a little minor work, he was on a wheeled board underneath the beige vehicle finishing up when he noticed a certain petite blond was bending down waiting for him hands on her raised knees he wasn't sure she even spoke or if she planned to take off if he hadn't noticed. He scooted out and looked up at her she examined him for a bit before she cocked her head.

"You really didn't tell anyone." she said simply.

"No I didn't." he said sitting up slowly he rested back on his hand with his arm over his other raised leg, he wore some old slightly ripped jeans and a tight wife beater with a bit of an oil smudge on his cheek with even messier hands, which for reasons she'll never know was almost adorable on him.

She had been trying to find a way to speak to him about what she was only thinking of as 'the incident' though it never quite felt right she knew if she pushed she would have to offer information of her own and she wasn't ready for it. Though the idea that even someone bigger than her could respond like she did made her feel badly, then it a week, another the time slid by and she was pretty sure he'd forgotten or had written her off no one came to their park looking for Lissy.

Brandeen hadn't mentioned anything she worried he would crack and speak up which she couldn't have this life could be like hell but she knew it there was little worse than suffering in the unknown. She tried to be her old self but it was hard she wanted to fade she made it a point to hang out with Crystal occasionally people still looked too much thinking they were a couple. She didn't really care though girls weren't entirely her thing it wasn't completely unfamiliar territory. Crystal just wasnt't her type if she was going to be persuaded. She found she had a class, art with Milla and expected her to be like the rest of the group but like Michael she seemed a little different she would of course still stick to her group but she started to wave and smile at Kaliana. She was of course beyond crazy about Lance she was generally the friendliest the other students in their period got it too, it was nice. Almost as nice as talking to his somewhat hyperactive mother. Though in the end she wanted to talk to him feeling alone with any sort of match a walk away was not working for her.

She huffed clearing her thoughts.

"Why?"

"If you really need an answer then the wires got crossed," he answered almost absently.

"Not really, I was just wondering why you live like you're in a movie."

He gave her a look.

"I don't do that."

"Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean I never noticed you, the things you have to say, the way you handle those around you like someone playing the bad boy with a heart of gold instead of just living."

He smirked then.

"You're right maybe I made a little place for myself and friends don't notice to call me out on it.....you like movies?" she shook her head.

"I love to escape too."

"Then you _really_ don't need an answer." considering most people didn't quite get his fascination with them and the way she set that up said she managed to...it became a less unfortunate similarity he moved to stand as she did.

She rubbed her hands together absently, he frowned and almost moved his hand to..gently...make her look at him there was no way he was going to let her be afraid of him like whatever douchebags her mother wanted her to meet he stopped hearing his mother calling. She looked away from him as she came around the corner in yet another brightly colored sweater fuzzy and oversized she looked like an old teddy bear he kept in that one he smirked lightly as she flipped him off just knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh hi angel." she said affectionately as the younger smiled.

"Hi Brandy" she greeted earning a look from Michael she completely changed with his mother but then most people worth his time did so his dad, unaffected by what he had was even higher on his shit list.

"Mikey, you bringing young girls to prey on them in the garage, in broad daylight even, for shame."

To her credit despite what she didn't know she did bring a light snort from Kaliana.

"Mother! Goddammit, you make me sound like some old creep!" he snapped as she giggled giving Kaliana a hug, it was strange to her her mother acted like a friend when she wanted something but she didn't do the motherly affection thing. She found she didn't mind it and returned the hug glad to ease some tension.

"Not an old one baby," she said sticking her tongue out at him as he huffed.

"Your coach called he said practice was starting early something about the privileged dumbass or something." he cocked his head knowing she was talking about Tommy he was Michael's opposite in too many ways.

It used to be fine but he had been acting fishier and fishier refusing to be alone around Michael always keeping a friend or two between them, the fucker wouldn't even look him in the eye feeding Michael's suspicions he had answered another call but he didn't care for lackeys. He was sure Tommy was the ring leader but was there any defense for him there no, he was glad at least people were looking the other way but it was the principle of the matter with his 'hobbies' getting caught once in a town where you can't leave yet but people know you? That's one time too many and he would find out for sure and beat his ass to a bloody pulp...for now he had to deal with him.

"Oh okay I'll get ready, why don't you come along?" Michael asked, giving her a look, they weren't done.

Kaliana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you should, it'll be fun you can sit back and make fun of everyone except my baby here he's a big ole sensitive butterball." she squealed as he poked her side.

"Ma! Out!"

"See!" she hurried out of his reach as she handed Kaliana some cash.

Before she could argue Brandeen shook her head.

"Mike is good with cars but he can only do so much if it breaks down make sure you can get a cab." she said firmly.

Michael rolled his eyes knowing it was pointless to argue with her even if she knew all too well he'd 'lose' that money out of spite.

"Oh yeah..thank you." she beamed and moved to head back in the trailer warning Mike to at least wash his hands since he didn't have time for a shower.

He glanced at her and she chewed on her lip before nodding, better than hanging out at home and hoping her mother wasn't going to be around.

>>>>>>

Trevor rubbed his hands together nervously in the trailer watching his mother cry, Paul tried to leave her and as much as Trevor hated the bastard he couldn't just let him go, Betty had to leave him, so his solution was to go after him in his sleep by shoving a hot poker up his ass . He didn't survive the shock....alright he probably went into shock but it was clear what killed him and now Betty was distraught anyways. Ryan hit him in the back of the head roughly as he whirled around to give him a heated look he frowned, Ryan looked so much more like Betty than Trevor did he was sure they had different fathers he hated the failed miscarriage with a burning passion.

"This is all your fault you stupid gay fuck." Trevor shoved him he hated being called that, Betty straightened up suddenly more annoyed than upset and ripped Trevor off his brother and promptly smacked him across the face as hard as she could with her gaudy fake diamond ring.

Ryan smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Is that what this is you dirty little fuck? Were you jealous I had a man and not one would ever look your way? That's pathetic!"

"N...no no ma I don't like guys!" he cried.

"Why were you wearing a dress then?" Ryan taunted.

Betty glanced at him then turned her now muddy with mascara face at him as he quickly sniffed, blood spilling from his now split lip but he didn't dare wipe it he glared at Ryan wishing every death as he could on him.

"You like wearing dresses boy?"

"No!" Ryan knew damn well their mother didn't do laundry but she had someone who could take care of it, when he moved they went without for a bit leaving very few clothes.

Trevor didn't care much about wearing dirty clothes but after getting in a fist fight that ended with him being temporarily kicked out the crusted over blood was a little too uncomfortable he put on what he found while he waited for his one main outfit to soak enough that he could scrub it clean. He learned to wash for his mother she just couldn't always afford the soap or water, with their pipes regularly out of service.

"He's lying ma I saw him!"

She huffed, holding up a hand before he could defend himself.

"I shouldn't be surprised I suppose, well since you want to play dress-up put on something dark, and go bury the body you piece of shit. Then we'll see how you'll attract a new man for momma.....if you want to eat today I suggest you fucking move it!" she hissed, he jumped into action to run and do as he was told wouldn't be the first time he killed one of her lovers, or the last considering her taste.

>>>>>

After practice Michael moved to grab a shower since he would be getting Kaliana back home he frowned as Tommy moved far too close mostly because Lance was between them, he was lucky he wasn't about to fight him with their dicks out. It had been going smoothly until he tripped him.

"That was fucked Tommy." he snapped.

The blond shrugged running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry pal don't get on the field distracted, coach Hage didn't seem to mind." he said snidely.

Michael glared at him.

"I wasn't fucking distracted."

"I saw you making eyes at your little mouse Townley." he said matter-of-factly.

Michael rolled his eyes he had been concerned when the cheerleaders came as they never had weekend practice, he didn't want Kat or her goons messing with Kaliana he knew Milla could only do so much if the whole team was out they were thankfully distracted most of the practice. Though he kept an eye on her all the same, not that it mattered he held a lot more skill than Tommy did and they both knew it Tommy tripped him on the way to what would be a game-winning touchdown if it were a real setting and he was lucky he didn't hurt Michael. Coach didn't like him for whatever reason but he knew better than to ignore talent when he saw it. 

"Fuck you, and don't call her a fucking mouse either."

"Oooh Mikey's getting defensive, does she like you back babycakes? Cause it didn't seem like it as she went out of her way to avoid you, unless she was playing hard to get...you know maybe I should introduce the little tramp to my nice hard cock."

Pushing his buttons worked all too well, Lance stuck between them not quite fast enough to avoid Michael lunging in the wet shower, knowing even just part of what she went through well he didn't take too kindly to it making Lance a partial target. He'd force him to make up for it. Nudity forgotten he shoved him to the ground Lance thankfully able to slide out from between them as the other boys cheered 'fight' repeatedly watching them carelessly slide around trying to get one out ahead of the other. Michael smashing his face into the ground only served to piss him off with the sliding he wasn't getting as much of a firm meeting but a slip instead.

"Get off me gaybo!" he cried.

"Fuck off!" they rolled about until Michael got enough space to punch him in the jaw.

"You piece of shit!" he spit out a bit of blood and went for Michael but was outmatched...until Frank started laughing.

"Mike's a gaybo and _you're_ the one with an erection! Priceless take him out Mike!" they couldn't have been pulled apart faster...until the coach ran in.

"Break it up you fucks!....Jackson...what the hell?"

He shoved Michael off of him and tried to get up slipping a bit as he ran out.

"It's natural you fucking pricks!" he yelled ignoring their ribbing as Michael stood up glaring at the coach who rolled his eyes.

"Turn off the water and you idiots go get dressed! Now!"

They did as told and Michael glanced at Lance who just held up his hand maybe a little more amused than he ought to be.

"No...sorry you got caught in the middle." he said slowly.

"It's cool bro, next time save it for after." he chuckled taking the fist bump he only had issue with one of them after all.

After they were dressed and heading home he stopped short as the girls met them out front.

"You brought _her_ with you?" she snapped having met Tommy after he got himself together he rolled his eyes not in the mood for butting more heads over this.

"She's my neighbor, get over it, see you guys later!" he called moving by her before he saw Tommy again and got the fight he really wanted, she was sitting on the hood of the car he used and he called her name tossing his things in the back as she hopped in.

"....Michael? Are you okay?" she asked, seeing as Tommy got him a little bit he imagined he had either a small bruise...he did actually know how to hit no matter how much better Michael was, or she noticed he had gotten him to the ground on the field.

"Yeah don't worry about it, hey let's grab a bite."

He wasn't all that embarrassed but as his mood settled a little...well who would want to eat out with some guys that got a full frontal look at your dick? There was a limit even for him he would go and pretend it didn't happen then by Monday it would be a joke in the locker room, just like any other fight. Tommy wasn't like Michael he had way more enemies but they could at least be a team when they needed...probably why the coach didn't punish them for it. He didn't want to think about it any further, he still needed to know what the asshole deserved.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'll stop with the longer notes eventually but....don't ask me where the shower wrestle and death by hot poker came from I have no idea they both have anger issues though on different ends of the line....yeah.  
> Now I was looking at some info and I've already set it up to not match that but I hadn't seen it before, the birthday, well I was going to need it for the story so I planned on setting it another time which I will probably just keep since I'm committed. You know if anyone noticed it was off now you know. :) stay tuned. Cause I decided they were a few months apart instead.


	4. What You Don't Need To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard Michael(Ned) was recovering in the hospital and got out so cool beans.
> 
> Oh and warning may be a bit unsettling you'll see when she's having a panic attack missing one of the bad men just slightly so watch for that if you'd rather skip it it ends when she gets to Michael not just his garage.

>>>>>>>>

Michael kept some cash hidden in his mattress after work and would pull from it for himself and his mother as time went on when he left the house and she was gone, though he was itching for a new job he would have no choice getting out so recently. He planned carefully all the same, at the moment he wasn't worried about it as frustration grew in the back of his mind he wasn't focused on the plain red and white checkered theme of the diner a remodel from the fifties that had moved well with time, not Cindy's but another that was good enough he just wanted to be left alone he toyed with the salt and pepper shakers as he pictured Tommy's face and how he would have preferred a much better fight. He looked up suddenly as Kaliana nudged him under the table and nodded toward the older server looking at him, he shook his head. He had come here a lot with Lance and Frank mostly because one of the younger waitresses too old for them was just too easy on the eyes to pass up, the fact that the food was still good was a perk. 

"Did you say something?"

"I asked what you wanted honey." she asked.

"Oh right any burger is fine I don't really care." he said at least offering a smile she shook her head and patted his shoulder on her way out used to a much more lively Michael.

Kaliana rested her head on her raised hand and looked him over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, just you know idiot guys."

"Michael I've spoken to you not even a handful of days and you know more about me than anyone I spoken to for a month or longer, out with it, where else is it gonna go?" she pressed.

He smirked then and shook his head.

"Tommy just fucking pisses me off, and no I won't tell you what he said he just had some things to say that had me in a whole other head space and I'm already having problems with him so really every little thing is just irking me all the more." she nodded, remembering just a few days ago he had grabbed his jacket about to punch him in the face for bumping into him, Tommy egged him on but he let him go..that time.

She straightened up.

"You were defending me in an argument with him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah I know how to treat women that don't do nothin' to you, and it was probably a little more than just an argument...maybe in the shower and he didn't get teased for losing it just being too into it...you know..." he said trailing off feeling maybe a touch embarrassed then with the heat fading from his mood, wondering what was and wasn't okay to say to her with what he knew every victim moved on differently after all. She was quiet for a moment before a smile spread her face and made a noise, he almost thought he had made the wrong call just doing as she asked before she covered her mouth hiding a snort as she burst into giggles.

He stared at her amusement in his gaze, guess she was alright with that.

"I...can't say....oh I can't imagine any guy giving another a stiffy in my de..defense." she laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"I did not _give_ him one he had less control than me."

She giggled even further as the waitress returned with their sodas a smile on her face as the mood at the table had changed.

"Michael it's not like that....it's like....when you give a girl you have no interest in the same chocolate you give your mom for valentines day...just because it's like..a burn doesn't mean she can't become some crazy stalker bitch over that." He snorted as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Okay and how the hell do you get that comparison."

she slapped the table giving him a look.

"I made it up, how's it working?" he laughed then as she grinned.

"Though that's really something, color me impressed."

"Over a naked shower wrestle?"

"Sure.....you don't have to treat me like a delicate flower...you don't know my triggers I won't hold it against you but I bet that would be fine I mean I'm not involved though next time maybe I could watch." he shook his head firmly.

"Not a chance I already promised Lance not to do that in the shower anymore."

Her grin widened.

"What does he have to do with it?" she whispered resting her chin on the table behind her lightly colored drink he shook his head.

"I may have lunged and he was a casualty to the wet floor." she put her head down completely though he could see her giggling shaking her tiny frame from the movement in her shoulders.

"That is the best!" he examined her face it really lit up when she smiled like that that, not like Kat's fake smiles, he looked up as their food was brought out, she had asked for a turkey club and picked at the lettuce as she bit her lip.

"What? That has to be the fastest shift I've ever seen." he said trying to come off light though he was a little concerned by her expression....until she flipped him off then returning the smirk to his face.

"It's just, it was nice of you but you know you don't have to feel like you need to keep an eye on me or defend me or whatever."

"But we already spoke about this, I'm the hero and the jackass got what's coming to them now we're at the dinner scene so smile and take a mouthful of food between lines," he spoke firmly as she let out a laugh rolling her eyes.

"Gah what would people think if they knew what a dork you are."

"Who cares the hero is always perfect," he said dramatically turning sideways to hold up his soda as if in a very very very dated commercial, he even had the best-lopsided grin she shook her head making her curls bounce laughing at him.

"You laughed."

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm a bit of a dork too, but I think it's cute for girls," she said giving him a smug smile.

"Hey watch it, you remember that's how they cast Robin."

"Oh whatever, now I"m the sidekick huh? Guess you're paying then my origins won't get explained for the next few installments maybe I'm broke."

He popped a fry in his mouth he was alright with that, she matched him just right after all.

>>>>>>>

As they pulled in front of the trailer to head in the garage she gave him back his mother's money since the car had at least held on for the ride he slid out the car as she did and she noticed he hid it in an old paint can. He stood up noticing her curiosity and shrugged.

"She'll forget she gave it to me when we're hurting it'll be nice to have."

"Yeah but, why hide it in front of me?"

"What. planning on robbing us?" he teased.

She grinned.

"Not a chance."

"Then what's the problem?" they left the garage and he closed and locked it this time hoping to hold onto the car whether it needed fixing up or not, she looked the junker over as it faded from view and chewed on her lip.

"Say...where did you learn to fix cars anyways?" she asked.

He looked up.

"My granddad, Franklin he taught me everything I know before he passed he was uh...mom's dad and he never got along with my old man so he was doubly my favorite," he said fondly, she smiled slightly.

"Would you show me?" she asked.

He glanced at her.

"You want to learn about cars?"

"Couldn't hurt, a bike is easy to learn to fix...cars well I don't know I've never really looked at one." she said thoughtfully, he gave a slow smile.

"Sure."

She smiled then before she tugged on her curls really not wanting to go home but as she didn't see Lissy's car she figured she was safe and better make the most of it.

"Despite everything I had a good time...could I, you know." she shifted uncomfortably moving her arms to show her meaning, which he couldn't help but think was cute at first though he realized he was seeing one of those 'triggers' he nodded.

"Come over here."he only gave her a careful one armed hug so she trusted him at least to that point he wouldn't waste it, she was about as quick to pull away as she felt warm in his hold she straightened up and waved before heading back to her trailer in a hurry. He moved to go inside nearly jumping out of his skin seeing Brandeen's face against the broken window with a wide distorted grin and he sighed heavily and headed in the main trailer quick to close the door behind him. She giggled as he gave her a dirty look.

"What? I was just seeing where my grandbabies are gonna come from, I don't see the issue." he huffed in annoyance.

"Ma I have a girlfriend."

"A big mouth nasty one with a filthy attitude." she said firmly, Michael shook his head.

"Yeah well she's just like me.."

"you hush you're momma's angel." she cooed.

He only rolled his eyes, how wrong she was.

"It doesn't matter anyways, she doesn't like men like that." he said absently he wasn't going to betray her trust but he had to say something to get his mom off his back, she cocked her head.

"Really? Who would have thought, oh what a shame well I can still pretend, yes! I hear wedding bells dadadadadada" he snorted and headed to his room ignoring her dancing with her broom,

"She's still cute as a button!" she called after him.

Yeah, he knew, despite his limited defense for Kat it was a little disappointing but he'd get over it, they could still be friends.

>>>>>>>

Late that evening Kaliana was woken up by laughing and thudding outside her room, hers was mostly plain a bed and a hamper to hold her clothes but it was hers she had put a chair under the latch but the banging against her door said it probably wouldn't matter. It was a cheap broken garden chair her mother picked up at a yard sale far too long ago and the latch on the door didn't really lock, she pushed herself up only in an oversized shirt, of course picked at the same sale featuring a faded cartoon bear and old worn socks she felt far too underdressed. Their trailer was on the higher end and warmer but she cursed herself for getting comfortable. Just because of a little peace with Michael she moved to grab some old tights that were as dark as she was going to get and forced them up jumping a particularly loud bang came with her mother groaning out a name, she couldn't really understand her saying she must have had the ball gag in. Feeling her chest tighten she backed up against her bed watching the door bend a bit her gaze widened hearing the man who was currently being serviced. He didn't really speak much but he was a creepy son of bitch, one that she thought Lissy lost contact with after the divorce. She swallowed thickly and climbed on the bed to open one of the few windows in instead of glass there was a hard easy to clean plastic. She kicked her pillow under her blanket, something mostly well-practiced a drunk wouldn't know the difference.

"Hey wake up little girl, this is a real woman to learn from!" she couldn't have scurried out of the window faster if there was a definite future on the other side she pushed at the wall trying to wriggle free and she hit the ground as the door broke in and she got up and sprinted behind Michael's garage, there were advantages to being her size. She had experience where no youth should have them but she used every single one as she could...including her ability to escape just before it was too late.

She hugged the wall covering her ears trying to drown out the string of curses that came from him finding the pillow instead, even outside she felt she was being constricted trying to catch her breath while simultaneously attempting to hide in the wood.

"Kali bear! Where are you baby?" she cursed as her eyes stung from unshed tears.

She backed up further tripping over a can biting her hand to stop her from screaming as she felt a cut, there was no man she repeated to herself over and over, it was just an inanimate object she scuttled back as she could ignoring if she cut herself on anything else.

"Where's my Kali bear!"

She jumped hearing a gun shot, though part of her waking mind trying it's damnedest not to shut down recognized it wasn't coming from her trailer.

"Take that as a warning you fucker, shut the hell up!"

"People are trying to fucking sleep you boozebag!"

She gripped her chest hurrying forward focusing on the different neighbors only to bump into another can, this one pulling Michael from his room as the gun shot had woken him up, 

"Ricky! What did we fucking say about the goddamn gun! If you hear a noise you knock first you idiot!" that was Brandeen she moved to stand nearly falling back as Michael grabbed her arms, she blinked rapidly trying to focus on his face as she touched his chest she saw his mouth moving but not quite hearing him she shook her head.

"N...no...go away." she paled seeing the blood from her own hand smeared on his top.

"Don't touch me!"

"He fucking started it Townley."

"All of you shut up you woke up my fucking kid!"

"Go to bed Kristy! No one likes you!" Brandeen snapped...particularly cranky when woken from her sleep as it took quite a bit to shake her awake.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck all of you! I have to go work in the morning!"

There was another gun shot and he found some strength in her form fighting him but he had to hold onto her seeing as she already injured herself he pulled her inside as she sobbed against him seemingly exhausted for the moment as she fell against him. He shut the door and locked it where he could stroking her hair carefully so she would let him tend to her wounds, he hated that rising panic he felt in his chest he feared something had happened to her and that she'd really slip away. Though he shook the thought from his mind she was walking about as normally as she could be lost in the wave so perhaps no one touched this time.

"Ssh...it's just a redneck war...it's not...it's not anything more." maybe it was fucked up to take comfort in that but then that was him. 

Maybe her too as he felt her relax bit by bit.

He settled on his bed with her held in place to flip on the flashlight he had feeling shitty thinking he shouldn't have let her go home in the first place, when she was still he moved for the band aids and alcohol he only sometimes restocked...as broken bottles were everywhere and one bad judgment call walking outside barefoot when nothing was wrong was always an issue. He found she had cut her hand in a couple of places and doused it in alcohol though she didn't react, her left foot was also cut and needed way more alcohol they weren't his beer bottles when he drank he stuck to cans and they went where they were supposed to. He wasn't sure watching her breathing even out if it was really okay to stay beside her until she shifted and grabbed his shirt she seemed nothing like the girl at the diner, even frailer than usual, she didn't open her eyes just shifted to hide behind her curls.

"Dont leave..."

He stared down at her as she fell entirely silent again and he frowned as he rested an arm around her waist her hold on his shirt loosened as she was seemingly satisfied, he frowned he would no doubt kill whatever bastard was in that trailer.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on her (and well his too) behavior, those that really suffer can still have their extreme highs and lows, I thought to point it out this way if you were confused I've just pointed out questionable things and gotten questions that come off as well...out of touch. You know if someone is just trying to get attention and if there is something actually off with them or upstairs in general so to speak.
> 
> No you will not be spared another cheesy movie back and forth so there :)


	5. A Jock and A Nerd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking with my plans I was to head back to the other story for a chapter but hit a snag, damn unfinished plans I made some notes instead so yeah here we are again.
> 
> I also get a kick out of the set up, now as I warned my reasons for altering electronics and what would be "affordable" or exist it is nodded toward here.

>>>>>

It was much later in the day when Kaliana woke up in something of a daze she glanced around the room trying to remember where she was before it started to come back to her like a well placed domino fall. She flushed and started to move until she registered the bit of weight around her waist. She cringed thinking the worse and looked over her shoulder to see Michael fast asleep on top of his blankets whereas she was under them. She sighed, she didn't even have the excuse of holding it in too long....at least she didn't think so but she still bit her lip and looked away it was more than a little humiliating. She really didn't know how to feel boys weren't allowed near bed in any way if she could help it with her mother around. However as she relaxed a bit feeling nothing else obviously wrong she couldn't help but think it wasn't the worse thing she could deal with. It had been a long time for even her young age since she was just held without feeling shame or fear realizing it was still there in the morning. It was nice all the same she moved to get out of his bed and of course aggravated her foot the thud and string of curses a much more suitable alarm than the garbage can lids.

He rubbed his eyes slowly not normally still asleep at this time he felt he was dragging himself from far too deep asleep.

"Kaliana?" he asked absently.

As she groaned in response he poked his head over the side and smirked as she huffed.

"You would have done better pushing me over the side instead," he muttered with a yawn.

She didn't comment as his legs came into view and he stood to help her back on the bed, as he steadied her she noticed the light on his camera above his computer with the limited light in the room it was near blinding the more sleep that left your eyes she gave him a look she wasn't entirely sure he saw.

"You were recording me?" she asked, mostly curious.

"Hmm...?" she pushed his chest expecting him to look where she had he glanced over his shoulder and grinned slightly.

"Not exactly, it's mostly for security I've been carrying it on me and just leave it on, doesn't take too much to charge or move the videos around for space..ma insisted I take it...you can watch last night if you want I only had to take care of the cuts on you..." he said absently.

She bit her lip.

"Well damn Mikey I'm not that out of it I would know..." he wasn't sure what to say to that, everything seemed the wrong thing to say but thankfully she held up her hand to stop him from trying to figure it out.

"Why do you need a security camera? I mean you think something is going to happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe," he said moving to open the door to let more light in.

She stared at him for a second wearing rather brightly colored boxers as if they had taken a wash with a brightly colored sock and lost and dark shirt she could make out more of his figure than she normally did and looked away. Though she was mentally cursing wishing she could be a little more normal, since when was it wrong to check out a boy that had been nice to her? Hell even an asshole that kept his distance would work though now she was entering uncomfortable territory she didn't even understand how she could be at peace against him and not just look. Maybe it was different or she was crazier than she thought she only chewed on her lip absently not wanting to think on it any longer.

"Michael..." she tried.

He sighed and moved to sit in front of his desk.

"I'd rather talk about what happened last night."

"And I say words for words Michael."

He rubbed his chin absently as he looked at her, sitting on his bed half-dressed a little better than worse for wear with curls in every which way though attempting to be firm he only grinned shaking his head. She huffed then as if feeling very aware then of her state of dress he stood to toss his jersey her way without a word though she smiled all the same tugging it on it was quite a swim and she was reasonably covered.

Even if he wasn't eyeballing her.

"I told her, my mom, I was framed and she believed me, though it wasn't to lie to her I know what I've done and haven't and there is no one else just looking at who I am. I got to a shop right as the actual criminals got away but attempting to help the couple out, did me no favors. She, the owner, just kept saying he's as big as you are and he didn't say anything they were blindfolded in a shit hole building with no cameras and I took the fall did some time for that. Short but aggravating....ma said it was good to capture proof and maybe show it to my kids one day...if I even have any I don't know I feel like I have to keep it whether the mess is over or not. That's why Tommy pisses me off I feel like he's the one who would have set me up I'd rather string him along and find out for sure...probably sounds dumb I guess.." he muttered.

When she didn't say anything and only got up to walk toward the door he thought she was just going to forget he was trying to make good with her and leave but as she shut it instead he examined her.

"I'll show you how to soup up that camera for a wider picture for stuff like that."

He cocked his head as she went to work like it was nothing, though he wasn't all that surprised.

"You know about cameras?"

"I know about a lot of electronics, that hunk there could be a fine computer with the proper tweaking too."

"Pfft okay, you know about electronics then." he said really unsure what could be done about it.

"I'm generally quiet and spend a lot of time alone in my room...I mean is there another qualification I should know about? Come on all you need is a hair pin and scissors." she said simply pulling said pin from her curls, she didn't know why she bothered it never stayed in place.

He shook his head as he grinned his outlet was football and it helped distract from things like her night maybe it was fitting this was hers. As she leaned over his shoulder to look at the camera while flipping on the beast he kept quiet, he nudged her side giving her a knowing look as the light from his computer illuminated his face. She sighed slightly as she told him what happened attempting to connect the two, though without the cable by pulling off the back only talking of how his appearance in her life always spelled hell. When Lissy was satisfied with her last stepfather she left the man alone but when she got bored she ran back and he seemed to have his claws in this time. From a broken fishbowl to the divorce...then countless sleepless nights hoping it would all be over. She ceased her fiddling looking for a specific chip, wire, and the wrong kind of indent before she straightened up to look at him.

"He was always handsy...it helped to have a camera around, till he broke it....it's funny they can only do what you'd expect, there is no alarm or anything they can't even be a real weapon the first time you panic but they can bring so much ease...at least to one paranoid enough," she said absently.

"Just about the feeling I had for the past month, guess ma still knows me." he muttered with an awkward chuckle.

She looked at his camera working quickly and carefully before glancing at him.

"Why is it so easy for you?"

"Alcohol."

She frowned as he shrugged.

"Do you actually get to drink a lot?" she asked pausing as the camera crackled to life showing her partial falling into his room on the extended screen before she was looking his way again.

"Sort of, if I need it a few black out nights a week...not working as well." she turned away from the screen of him taking care of her as he said, it was just as odd to see.

"A black out a few nights a week." she repeated in disbelief.

"Helps me sleep when I don't crash." he explained as if it was the most normal thing to say, she tapped away at the camera waiting for the screen to almost collapse on itself.

"I guess you have a better idea?"

She shook her head.

"I wish...I just hear those adds, troubles? heartache? Missing her...or him talk it out...that stuff doesn't really work when something isn't right does it?"

He chuckled bitterly.

"No kidding...."

"Or maybe it does and we're the problem?" she offered.

"Could be."

They shared a glance and a growing smile that was no indication of joy he glanced at her leg.

"Doesn't your foot hurt?"

She looked down past his jersey and shook her head.

"Cuts go numb eventually." he frowned at the thought.

They went quiet as she continued messing with it until her face appeared on his computer.

"You have a connection yes?....Doesn't matter I'll get you one."

>>>>>

It was early evening before she finished she really didn't want to dig too deep on what she wanted to forget when it came to this unknown piece of shit but Michael knew he would be waiting for the next time he stopped by. Keeping his temper in check he tried to make sense of what she had done but she really was in an entirely different element. It was interesting to watch her work, focused not worried about pains of the past, of the stories that she was afraid to go into detail on that made his blood boil no matter if it was rational or not she was just working. After it was working as she saw fit he thought to ask her to come inside for something to eat not that he could offer much what with bills being recently paid but something all the same she wasn't going back to her trailer alone and he was starved. He decided on his own but she didn't mind. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich in peace and quiet seemed all too inviting.

He found a note from Brandeen she left cash for a cab or pizza whatever she picked up another shift luckily, the idea left him in something of a mood but he'd let it pass for now he could hide that too.

"Where did you learn to work with computers like that?" he asked.

She grinned.

"I can't tell you that yet."

He cocked his head.

"You'll find out eventually...if you pass the right tests." she said earning a smirk from him.

"Well now that makes it interesting."

She grinned until she sighed.

"Say do you know how to fix other things aside from cars?"

"Well yeah just cause the shithole is home doesn't mean it doesn't need constant attention."

"I think that's redundant," she said weighing in as he grinned, of course it was.

"Can you fix my door?"

>>>>>>

After a few days Kaliana wasn't so worried about her mother's boyfriend, at least she felt a little better thinking of a certain teddy bear that was near by, after a couple weeks as much as they were separated they spent far more time together he didn't ask and she didn't push to correct the information on her sexual interest. It wasn't something that was just going to go away she could still make herself feel uncomfortable watching him on the field with or without snow he was no closer to finding out if Tommy was the rat or not but she was thinking on it and how he could have done it or at least why. Though she didn't want to promise for sure, they would simply have to spend more time together which was fine and dandy for them but safe to say neither woman in their personal bubble approved.

"I thought you didn't like Michael?" Crystal asked.

They were sitting in the library preparing for an essay they had to write among other things, she looked up then and cocked her head chewing on her pencil.

"Of course I like him.."

"But you didn't talk to him for a month!" Crystal snapped.

Kaliana shrugged.

"Things were just tense...we're fine now." she said simply.

".....He's not..."

"Crystal I don't want you talking about him....he's been kind to me."

"I was kind to you too and you forgot that pretty quick." she muttered.

She looked up as Kaliana patted her hand, she didn't want her to be upset but at the same time she wouldn't be stuck as a doormat, while hanging out with Michael she had seen Crystal go out of her way to avoid her. They didn't really have any classes with him or really near him the highschool was a decent size for the students it had. Mostly because it had been built small and then expanded for a few generations but now the students didn't match the size for it. So it was particularly obvious when someone was avoiding you for no reason, she would try to make it right always reminding herself it wasn't her fault she was being difficult. 

"If you want to hang out with us fine but don't pretend like I cut you out when you take forever to even come study with me." she said firmly.

Crystal tensed slightly catching an unusual fire in her gaze as she spoke, and found herself nodding before the other smiled.

"That's better."

>>>>>>

As the school day came to an end Michael was looking forward to going to the diner after a good round of dodgeball at the end of the day he was always pumped being one of the better players. He was cocky and self-obsessed on his best days but at least he could back it up...or something he was sure it worked. He was waiting for the crew and spotted Kaliana coming out with Crystal he hadn't seen her much today as she often got up and took herself to school. He intended to wave her over even if it meant dealing with the taller one but she only gave a side wave pointing at Crystal's truck. Really he couldn't help but feel a little miffed it was like a bucket of cold water he could only share what he did with her because they weren't going to be. They had been avoiding sensitive topics really needing a break if they were going to hold onto their friendship...even two broken need to pretend they aren't for the best. Though it was like hanging out with any other friend except she wasn't two faced...which wasn't to say he wasn't he just noticed and ironically enjoyed it probably more than he needed to. he was only going out because the guys...surprisingly including Lance and Frank mentioned they hadn't seen him much. 

He didn't think he'd be missed, he guessed they could have different groups the rest of the time.

He wasn't sure how he'd take it if that was her girlfriend, maybe there was a cheerleader he could introduce her to.

Kaliana put her bike in the back and Crystal took off, part of her wondering how to get rid of her little problem, Kaliana belonged to her after all.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I didn't mention a chair is there but it is....yep.  
> More importantly, I thought it would be supe-up but apparently, it's literally that....I guess it looks weird to the eye don't it?  
> Even more importantly I don't even know how my brain came up with I need them to be advanced here but she can "hotwire" a connection between a camera and a dinosaur computer with some scissors and a hair accessory...just go with it, it fits I promise.  
> Also the internet....not quite what we would naturally have now or even back then it's something but won't go into that it's a thing...yeah that works.
> 
> One thing this was too much filler was watching it die right before my eyes, so I tossed in a time skip where a silent door fix would be, for the best with what I have to get to.


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to cut the chapter on the other one short but it was a little too short so just wanted to point out I am working on it again just need to fix it up. For now here we go as it has mostly been writing itself it feels when the chaps are done.
> 
> I hit a snag as I had some mixed ideas ones I wasn't too fond of and then settled on one, even if it was all over the place I know I need to get to some time skips.

>>>>>

Feeling a little uneasy after having to put up with Tommy who originally said he didn't want to come only to be coaxed by Kat into it anyways Michael's attention was soon turned from his grilled cheese to the weather he was worried. About his mother and Kaliana from his usual diner a tacky powder blue and gray "cousin" to the nicer one he took her too the way it was placed most everyone that stayed near by had to pass it eventually. He hadn't seen Crystal drive by with or without her, he moved to get up to use his pager to check in at least with his mother, it was possible she was at home the strip club just didn't make much money when it came to sudden storms people didn't want to brave it if the popular girls were too far away to guarantee they would be there. He got up from the table and walked back to the bathroom to call his mother at the payphone. Phones were limited but at least there was something else to use between.

The only reason his mother would go would be in, would be to play the bartender on the off chance someone who wasn't used to their way would need to come out of the cold for a drink.

It didn't start out bad but now it was, he really hoped she was at home or at least safe if she was stuck at work.

>>>

Brandeen was pacing back and forth in the kitchen of the Sweet Bud proving he knew his mother just as well, the lines weren't really behaving but as the call went through she picked it up in a hurry and held her hand over her heart relieved to hear him.

"You're really at work?" he asked.

"Yeah, Manni picked me up before the storm rolled in."

He knew Manni she had had quite a bit of work done but it didn't cover up that she was significantly older than his mother she often picked her up near the bus stop as she had butt heads with his father and she no longer cared to come to the house. She was deemed unfit to own a gun so it seemed only fair to just keep her distance from the man she hated.

"So now?"

"We'll wait it out if it doesn't clear up I'll be staying here but I was worried and hoping you had seen Kaliana."

"Not yet I haven't she left with Crystal."

She sighed.

"Her mother showed up and said she couldn't find her they are probably trapped somewhere, Lissy's car won't start so she can't go.."

"I'll go look." he said then satisfied with that.

"That junker of yours wont hold up hon I'll call the police, they should have the larger jeeps out now."

"But ma, I don't trust Crystal, you don't know how many trucks she has crashed without snow." she seemed to think of it as a game almost the way she carried on.

"Oh dear...I don't want you in danger, I'm still calling the cops and you call when you're at home with her."

"I will."

He ended the call and went back to the table to grab his things Frank and Lance could get the rest back unless they stayed here but he had to go and get her if he could help it. He eyed the food noticing a take out container and rolled his eyes, the cook had a thing for his mother and when he came during his shift he would make something special for her. He moved to put away his order as Kat turned her attention to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up my mom." he lied smoothly, knowing it would cause way more of a time-wasting fight to tell her where he was really going.

She rolled her eyes.

"Such a momma's boy Townley," Tommy said.

"Fuck you, let's not forget what kind of boy you are, see you again in the shower? "

Tommy stood up ignoring the laughter as Lance stood up to hold him back with a swift arm in the front of his chest giving Michael a look as he shrugged.

"....What does that even mean?"

"I'll tell you later babe, or hey maybe Tommy can, you girls love to gossip don't you?"

He was about to lunge as Pete hurried to help Lance with a smirk Michael turned grabbing his things to head out Tommy grunted in frustration thinking of how he could take Michael down a peg.

>>>>>>

Michael wasn't one to shy away from a challenge though the black ice was already putting him to the test more than he wanted, though for once it wasn't just being macho at least he didn't think so he was worried about Kaliana. Worried who else could be looking for her, or if anyone could get to her if they were trying. He sighed heavily maybe it was strange to care about someone so much like this, but he wouldn't know he cared about his mother, his grandfather, he didn't really connect with anyone else. It was new but he liked it, all the same, shaking the thought from his head he stopped as short as he could willing the sliding to stop as he eyed Crystal's truck stuck in the snow he paled a bit and moved to get out and walk over even he lost most his coordination battling snow. After some struggling and some brief relief no one saw him, he reached the passenger side to look in only to find it was empty. Feeling a bit stuck he looked around for any bit of color aside from the snow and the light of sky from it falling rapidly blinding in its way. If only he could find some sort of track, though that was some severe mental wishing. He noticed the window was just damaged enough that it couldn't go up all the way snow was freely blowing in no wonder they left though he wasn't sure being trapped and wet was better than staying out in it hoping someone would notice you...and freezing wet.

He made his way back to his car and hurried to get it going to attempt turning around he only hoped where it got stuck was where they started walking.

At least he hoped they walked and hadn't just gotten in an accident, it wouldn't be the first time the wrong sort of drifter came through after all...feeling a little sick with himself for even letting his mind go there he did as much speeding as the roads would allow.

......

Kaliana shivered trying to keep up with Crystal, she couldn't help but be annoyed she didn't think it was wise trying to go through the snow but she couldn't recognize any of the roads and with the windows just barely stuck she would have frozen trapped in the car. Not literally but it wasn't a pleasant thought all the same she nearly slipped trying to grab for something. She looked up suddenly as Crystal grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Just hang on we'll get to the place soon enough."

......

He felt like he had been driving for an hour or longer, most of the cars dropped in the yard were seasoned here with all-weather or 'special' tires in general by special it meant one of his neighbors or worse had fixed them up, mostly taken and scrapped from repos he was grateful these were better than the ones Crystal was hanging on to. It wasn't doing much to help but he was going to have to fix this one up properly and probably hide it from his father. He sighed he knew he should have asked her to just come along Kat would shut up when overpowered, he shook his head now wasn't the time.

.....

They eventually turned the corner and had to lean against the wall to clear the path before they heard honking, having made only so much progress until it was them against a car, Crystal still kept going to get inside a building the door long sense gone it was no longer a business but her father liked to sell dope in it she could find it blindfolded she had been taken so many times. Best babysitter to him was a drug addict with no money and no other way of paying. She kicked the dirty wall to shake some snow off her boots as Kaliana stood there for moment before she looked over her shoulder and groaned seeing him make his way over, she beamed as he walked in kicking in even more snow in the walkway.

She waited tugging Kaliana further it wasn't too much better than being outside but it would do.

"How did you fucking find us?" Crystal snapped.

"I found your truck and went looking, let's go before my tires give out." He said firmly.

"Fuck you, not going anywhere with the Elvis wannabe."

He sighed heavily remembering the one time he humored his mother when he was probably "too old" for Halloween costumes and crossed his arms as he glared at her eying Kaliana who seemed even smaller shaking from the cold he shrugged off his jacket and put it around her shoulders she huffed noticed the cinnamon-like scent in his coat.

"Wh...what are you...d..doing!" she snapped or tried only to sniff.

Crystal sighed staring at her as swatted at her hands and zipped up the coat despite her argument only to pick her up and easily throw her over her shoulder.

"Fine, you can freeze in the damn crack house, we're leaving."

"M..."

"Say my name without your teeth chattering and I'll drop you and leave." he offered, only to smirk feeling she wasn't even going to try.

"Y...you don't have to m...manhandle me...." she muttered.

"Hmm there's an idea." she huffed trying to cover up her amusement and waved at Crystal.

"C...come on!" she tried only to get flipped off , she sighed rolling her eyes as Michael took her to the car, he wasn't actually just being a brute the cold got to him eventually but he tended to run warmer than most and no doubt being against him she'd be fine.

"You have five fucking seconds Crystal!" he growled out, just knowing he wouldn't be able to keep from his mother he abandoned her there and well...as usual it wasn't worth the fight that is having his mother tear into him when she raised him better.

Though Crystal being so much bigger than Kaliana he was sure she'd put up way more of a fight if he just tossed her over his shoulder, thankfully he didn't have to find out as she grudgingly climbed in nearly forcing Kaliana into his lap as he took off while he had the clearance to do so. Crystal looked over her shoulder and paled a bit seeing the half naked man standing in the doorway wearing a pig mask. She glanced at Kaliana who only followed her gaze as there was distance put between them she wondered if they had seen him coming up behind her she didn't want to think they did she didn't like owing people.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"Did my mom go home?" Kaliana asked after a moment.

"No she's with my mom she went to her job looking for you."

"Then my place."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll hit mine first."

"Please?"

He gave her a quick look before returning to the road she could have commented that they had the better trailer or anything though just pouting while she was making him a pillow...well he found little argument for her.

>>>>>

Settled in her trailer he was glad she had pushed without poking at the differences in their home though he certainly appreciated the heat more he watched as Kaliana prepared something for dinner, he had already called his mother to let her know they were fine. Though it felt strange he plain didn't trust Crystal and was thankful for that, perhaps she hadn't lead them to whoever that psychopath was but he still felt uneasy.

"Hey Michael the television is above the driver's side, the movies are there why don't you pick one?" she said turning back to the spaghetti and meatballs she was working on.

He smirked then and turned to do as she asked.

"....This isn't how I saw our night going." Crystal complained.

"You wanted to hang out, this is it."

Crystal shook her head.

"Hardly.....ugh he really seems so focused going through that collection."

"It's my dads he would watch anything according to mom before he died anyways." she said simply, perhaps it wasn't much but it was good enough and she knew Michael would get a kick out of it she wondered how many times she could get him over to go through it.

"And I don't know what the problem is you're supposed to be my friend, so is Michael he's not even doing anything to you and he could have left you with pig face back there and didn't, just relax."

Crystal only huffed maybe a little bitter they had noticed what was off there.

"Can I at least have tabasco?"

She grinned.

A little while later after a mostly quiet dinner she was surprised he really picked a romantic comedy, though an older one a little different from the newer stuff already he was just curious, they sat on the seat extended from the wall. Crystal mostly pretending to be asleep resting on Kaliana who turned from the screen to kiss Michael's cheek a slow grin growing on his face as she smiled.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

He looked at her.

"I thought dinner was my thanks."

"Occupational hazard."

"It's my job to rescue you?"

"You've been doing well with it so far." she rested her head against his shoulder as his smile faded, this would be so easy why did she have like girls? So he was thinking anyhow.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I admit I'm shooting blind I'm basing the storm off the area I grew up in those sudden storms could be anything just because you don't if they make news like some things would we know what we live in.


	7. Warming Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really...just moving on oh but slight mention of abortion like one line, later in the chapter mention of young mature abuse again when they are chatting in the trailer, picking at the wounds so to speak. Lot's of dialogue so may look a bit choppy but it all fit...enough.

>>>>>

A couple of weeks or so after their impromptu sleepover the cops brought the pigman to justice at least it was hoped, apparently someone was looking for him....and staying quiet to be the one to handle the arrest what with a bounty on his head, Michael had attempted a few job searches what with the snow scaring away those just passing through. Little point in that it seemed choosing not to worry over it, now he had other concerns with Crystal making it a point to butt in on their private time he noticed that Kaliana had clammed up as if she didn't trust her it made him even more nervous but he wasn't going to press.

At the moment she sat on his car while Kaliana was under it trying in vain to follow his limited instructions to change oil mostly because he wanted to make sure she was listening she always huffed when she got frustrated and he'd have to repeat himself. Which he didn't really mind more time he might just get with her but he was guarding the car with his life after it beasted the snow and it would be nice if he wasn't the only one looking after it. They were on a short break some nonsense about test scores dropping too much and they, the school board, came up with the brilliant idea to instead have them in school during the usual breaks hoping that they would make more of an effort to not lose all their free time. Not that he was complaining but anyone on track to graduate was going to be moved around, he refused to repeat a year while they fiddled with weeks of off time. The garage door was closed and Kaliana had brought some battery-operated toy or something to light it up while the heater she took from her mother's room offered some comfort. This wasn't the best time to work on it in some cases but they didn't have many options really...at least he didn't need it just had to keep the garage locked.

His thoughts drifted from him to Kaliana his birthday was getting ever closer something his mother was both excited about and dreading, funny for her she didn't want him to get older he'd always be her baby while she was happy with who he was growing to be he wasn't sure he'd ever understand the thought process. She'd be mostly off-limits, at least to him, he wasn't the only one turning 18 now before they were back in school but she wasn't the only one that would still be underage he never thought it would be an issue. If things didn't work out with Kat, which they often didn't with her breaking up with him any time she saw fit, there were other girls. Now he was stuck with the idea that the one he might just want was going to be too young for him. Sure they were both still students and his mama loved her to death.......but you just didn't mess around with that in this sort of trailer park. His mother had taken him around at a distance to look at those that were really beneath them to see the state of the occupants...from touching the wrong girl or even boy here with everyone in everyone else's business...thanks to fucking Kristy, he was liable to get shot for that. It sounded stupid enough but they held on tight to their pride in this park...don't fuck no family, stay away from the littles ones and don't piss on anyone's cat or dog. Something his mother was a firm believer in your home didn't have to define you if you had the right values. It didn't matter that as far as he knew she wouldn't be looking his way no one else knew aside from his mother and well Crystal he guessed.

Though naturally the more rational part of his mind, he just liked being with her he couldn't see pushing anything more knowing what she had been able to share, before Crystal got in the way all the same he sighed heavily sipping at his beer he could just picture some of his neighbors having a fit when it was just this he couldn't wait to leave. Which would at least solve one of his problems, he hated this, even the more annoying girls with Janice and of course Milla he had female friends that he wouldn't take another look at because they weren't interested or had someone else. Why he had to be attracted to someone who wasn't going to want him?

He'd talk to his mother if he could guarantee she wouldn't pull Kaliana aside to ask her, he guessed platonic kisses could work but then how many lesbians do that to guys? He shook the thought from his head he wasn't even sure he knew any other lesbians.

To her credit she didn't feel as worked up around him as she had before and had no problem dropping on his lap when she needed a seat....again Crystal in the way made in necessary, or she was just telling herself she wondered when he would catch on she was trying to flirt with him she was sure he would never look her way like that but she wasn't comfortable around any other guy once things like this were really done he'd focus on Kat or some other already blossomed girl. She paused in her movement sighing at the thought she wondered what it was, she had been set in her ways before she met him now here she was moping over a guy that had an on again off again girlfriend with bigger tits. She groaned in annoyance...puberty really sucked it was much easier just being a quiet wallflower.

"You know we could be doing something else if you're bored down there." she heard Crystal.

She looked up she wished she could say she had forgotten she was there but she was just too aware, she had been acting so fishy and she was sure Michael didn't notice he went out of his way to ignore her but there was something that just wasn't right she couldn't put her finger on it women of course didn't work her up like a guy could. So there was only one other major reaction to give to them and she didn't like it, she wanted to be her friend too they were at least pretending to get along...again mostly through ignoring. It could work well enough speaking of her mother hadn't been home in a bit only calling through Brandeen's work and sending her messages she was shacking up with some guy she met that was paying her well and she might send her some allowance soon. Blah blah, she didn't care she drank away her problems on the in between it was the best time to swipe some cash and hide it where she would never look. She was fine on her own the trailer was her mother's name all paid off with lots of well-placed holes loaded with cash, a stripper/prostitute had plenty to swipe as years went on and Kaliana was old enough to register she was only getting something without problems if she had cash.

"If you're bored you could leave, she asked for a lesson." Michael said, maybe a little proud.

"Fuck you Townley."

She was pretty sure he flipped her off but at least he let the fight stop before it really started....yeah that was definitely them getting along, she finished up and moved to let him check her work he chuckled as she came up while Crystal groaned.

"What?"

"You look like you escaped the coal mine." Crystal said.

She rolled her eyes as Michael caught her by surprise grabbing her chin gently as he used a spare rag to wipe away the oil marks, Crystal noticed the unusual tenderness and Kaliana just barely hiding her flushed expression as he looked over what she had done once he was properly distracted Crystal gave her a dirty look. She only cocked her head confused she pointed between them then used her pointer finger to go into the O of her other one and thumb Kaliana jumped and turned away flipping her hair over her shoulder, that was a funny. Michael clicked his tongue as he straightened up and smirked closing the hood.

"Good, soon you won't need me at all, you already got your bull dog." he teased.

She flipped him off as Kaliana shook her head.

"Well I still don't know how to drive really."

"Well what's that mean?" he asked leaning against the car.

"I used to have drive mama around when she got too drunk and we couldn't afford a new car, but I ain't street legal....and it's been like a year so I'm all rusty." she said thoughtfully.

"I'll help you and when you turn 16 mom will take care of the rest, when is that anyhow?"

"It's in November shit for brains." Crystal said.

"Not like we talk about birthdays or anything, say how's that itch whore?"

She jumped off his car and Kaliana moved between them as they glared at one another.

"Yeah that's right when are you legal?"

"right after Thanksgiving."

She beamed, he found himself grinning realizing why she was excited about that, so they had yet another thing in common Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I'm already eighteen and it ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"Whoop de doo for you." he paused as he heard his mother calling for him

"M! M!"

He froze slightly and he moved to flip off the light and heater that gave off light.

"What the...."

"Shut the fuck up Crystal or so help me I'll do it for you it's a goddamn code." he was surprised she was actually smart enough to listen, they heard a car pull up and Kaliana slowly reached to touch Michael's arm feeling he was tense.

During their snowed in night he had muttered without thinking that his mother didn't know the extent of his problems with his father but she saw how afraid of him he used to be she would have him hide by quickly shouting out a simple phrase or as such just an initial when he was around. Which usually meant rather then upset and ready to argue with her he was looking for Michael. He was lucky he had grown to be so popular even his father couldn't argue if she said he was just out with his friends, in the garage there was an opening hidden in the back and he could hear and go get her if need be but if he just left he'd stay right there. He was glad for the darkness, he hated this he thought he was past it, he didn't need to live in fear of his fucking father...yet he did he swallowed thickly just noticing his voice coming through the old broken but now covered windows asking how she had been. It was then he noticed Kaliana had taken his hand and he glanced her way in the dark .

"Is dear old _Michelle_ really not around?" he heard his gruff voice making him tense up even more.

Kaliana could piece why he might have called Michael that instead and gave his hand a squeeze, his whole frame felt off close to her just a wall away from him, just like she struggled with Paul she leaned against him, she knew, they were safe he'd be fine, he finally squeezed her hand back acknowledging it as Brandeen sighed. Close by the table her voice was so clear.

"Don't call him that Ronald..."

"He was always so small and weak though, like one of you ladies, it fits."

"It does not! My baby is a bulldozer thank you."

"Oooh touchy touchy, so he's fat?"

"No he isn't."

"Mom's always say that, he better take care of himself he'll have nothing to offer anybody if he's broke and uneasy on the eyes."

"He's prettier than you." she defended.

He only chuckled.

"Yeah I bet, so where is he?"

"Out with his friends as always."

"Right, never here to greet his father, little bitch that he is." she felt Michael flinch as they heard a thud of some surface being punched.

"Show him some respect he's learning as best he can without you." Ronald chuckled.

"I never wanted the failed abortion what would I be teaching him that you can't?"

Michael rolled his eyes, really wishing Crystal wasn't here to hear.

She only groaned in frustration.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I came to bring you some cash for it." he said with a deep laugh.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you couldn't be bothered with child support...don't you call our boy an 'it'."

"Your boy, he'll be a man soon thought I'd give you a little bit to celebrate but don't get greedy." it was near silent for a moment before she sighed.

"Who says we need that...?"

"When you get tired of him not working you will, welp I better be off, don't get fat okay?"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah right."

He took off and Michael only waited a moment before he was heading out and into the trailer, Crystal was about to go in to keep listening before Kaliana stopped her and shook her head and pushed her towards her trailer knowing she wouldn't leave well enough alone if she didn't.

>>>>>

Later that evening Kaliana went over to his trailer while Crystal was distracted and knocked on the door, Brandeen answered and smiled at her, Michael made it clear he wasn't too fond of Crystal but Brandeen saw him making an effort where he didn't want to because he liked Kaliana and she was glad he actually took her advice.

"He's by the trashcans hun, why don't you take him a plate for me he wouldn't eat...poor baby gets so flustered when his father is around...." Kaliana nodded, quickly saying she already ate when Brandeen tried to make her a plate too, she watched her move some roast beef and veggies to a plate and sighed.

"I wanted to ask you something too...but I understand if you don't want to answer it's just...well I can't ask Mike I doubt he'd know for sure."

She turned and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah what's that sugarplum?" she asked, affectionately so.

"....Just if you loved...Ronald and why?" she half expected her to get upset but she only smiled wider.

"Guess you kids could hear pretty well in there hmm?"

She nodded.

"Well that's a tough one I don't really love him so much as I feel love for him because he could so much to me and I can see Michael having a hard time but when life is working out and all we have is each other it's just.....an enemy that gives you something of value that proves it's worth still has something good inside even if it all came out in that gift. I'm no fool, I know he's not a good guy we have struggled more with him around than we should have had to but in life many of us just get to a point where if you don't find something...anything positive in the worst life is just gonna crush you. Does that make sense?" she said softly.

Kaliana examined her stance the way she straightened up, fist firm as she turned most her expression down, some days she wasn't sure how much she could keep believing that she didn't know everything that made their relationship what it was, that is the relationship with Michael and his father and it bothered her. Though Michael wasn't one to be pushed on the subject she was afraid of losing what she had of her boy and guessed that was wrong or even selfish but it was what they had that kept them going as a family broken or not they had something worth fighting for. She looked up as Kaliana patted her hand.

"Yeah...but I don't think he really understood what he got with you, and you could do a lot better I should know...get to know my mom you'll see." Brandeen laughed and tapped her nose in a motherly fashion before handing her the covered plate in case the raccoons were out.

"You're a doll, I hope you never change you'll never be able to look back and live with it, seeing what's lost if you do." she said absently though Kaliana smiled at her and turned to leave, she cocked her head she still wasn't getting what she called 'the vibe' from Kaliana and she wondered if Michael was just projecting he'd be missing out as far as she saw it. She wondered if maybe the wires got crossed and if she distracted Crystal what might happen when they were spending all their time together.

Outside he sat on a dining room chair with some beer he no doubt hid from his mother while smoking and of course she knew he smoked but he kept the beer a secret, she guessed he guessed right thinking what might bother his mother, she walked over as he was about to tip the liquid in his mouth and covered it with her hand, he seemed to have just realized she was standing there and offered a light smile as he moved to set it down and she pushed the plate in his hold instead, moving to hop on the trashcan beside him.

"Go on..your mama is worried about you, don't take it for granted."

He nodded slowly offering the cigarette to her.

"I'm guessing you managed to convince her you ate already?" he asked lightly.

"I did...spilled some soup on my shirt she was focused anyhow....are you alright?"

"Just hiding out waiting for Crystal to leave so I can pretend she doesn't know more about me than she needs to." he said slowly picking at the meat.

"She doesn't know anything...she was kind of talking crap and I'm sorry but I let her...so I didn't let anything extra slip out..." she said absently.

He smiled slightly though it was a touch bitter.

"Thanks...what did she have to say?"

"You know the usual..."

"But you still thought about defending me..?" he asked confused she knew Crystal didn't hurt him he ignored her too well.

"No I mean the usual when someone doesn't know or doesn't understand abuse.....that was dramatic...who knew they felt anything.....I thought it was just seeking attention, his dad didn't seem that bad...shit like that." she said, he noticed her tone picking up though she kept her volume down she was clearly frustrated he nodded.

"Oh...that shit guess I should be used to it....you didn't say anything to my mom did you?" he asked carefully.

"No, she needs to hear it from you.....she actually loves you....it's the only thing that keeps her with something positive to say about him....I used to see stuff like that on tv but you really can tell how a mother's love can drive a woman." she said dreamily.

He frowned.

"Fuck I'm..." she waved him off.

"Relax...I'm not like dead inside..it feels good to see things better for others still I can be jaded with other things I'm just saying you're lucky but...so is she." she offered. 

He looked down.

"Maybe.....I could be better."

"She doesn't think so, now eat before we attract something out here."

He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah yeah...we could sit inside you know..." he offered.

She shrugged they hadn't had much more than a bit of snow all things considered it was almost 'warm' if you were used to it.

They sat in silence for a bit while he finished his dinner and she shifted on the cans before he stood up and pushed his door open nodding for her to go in before he followed her and shut the door he flipped the flashlight on and set his plate on his desk before sitting down next to her feeling a little less embarrassed with her knowing why he got so worked up with Ronald.

"Finally get rid of Crystal?" he asked hearing a car outside.

"She's still over she was in the bathroom," she said.

"Guess she doesn't want you just hanging around me....don't know why." he muttered absently.

She smiled slightly.

"I guess I give you too much attention," she answered.

"I like the attention."

"I know, it's like your middle name or something." she teased.

"Har har, I mean I like when it's from you, not just because I'm taking the school here and know this person....just because even though you know I don't have anything to offer." he said lightly looking down at the floor.

His gaze shifted as he felt her hand on his forearm.

"You have plenty to offer...every day you're not your father that grows, just as you are." she said lightly.

"You can't really believe that."

"Do I sound like I'm lying?" she teased.

"No I just....you were afraid of me I haven't changed you just got used to me." he said for reasons he wasn't even sure of.

"I'm that way with anyone who hasn't shown willingness to fix it, if I couldn't give you a chance and look past the unknown I think I'd be a lost cause already....I know sometimes when your friends willing to have long conversations are characters in a book you find new ways of thinking." she said with a light grin. He grit his teeth as he looked away trying to find shapes in the shadows on the floor.

"....So what am I? Think I'm lost?"

"Not yet, how do you want to fix it?"

He sighed.

"By...telling you what's wrong with me."

she shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with you, you just had to learn to cope young."

"Now that you are definitely wrong about....it wasn't so bad with my dad....at least...I knew mom would get money out of it but didn't know why he was suddenly contributing....it's his friends I couldn't tolerate and never knowing when I had to meet one of them...." he stopped short and shook his head.

"Fucking A I'm disgusting..." he whispered, there was the shame his oldest dearest companion he almost asked her to leave until he felt her put an arm around his waist, a slight look of horror dancing on her face that he'd never see it was always harder dealing with others struggles it made her wonder if she should keep her chin up over hers then she wondered if she was offering a sympathetic enough of an ear.

"Kali...?"

"It doesn't work that way....that vile piece of shit, is half of you for things we have no control over and still he will never be able to match up to you, it's not your fault and you don't have to hold it in by yourself as if it is."

"You do."

"That's different I'm out on my own cause I'm not going into care so I'd be on the streets with no more protection... you'll always have your mother even when it's her time, that woman has a spirit that will be with you ....I have a friend an older one who used to tell me stuff like that...I may seem like a hypocrite but seeing you play a role I think you have it worse."

"We're too alike, I'm not going to toss your feelings aside with some stupid who has it worse competition."

"It's not a competition, it's me caring about you like you won't let yourself, but fine what do you want to do?"

He stared at her, it was ridiculous to him he couldn't get away from the differences in their sizes but where he didn't want to disgust and shame his mother that Ronald had actually kept in the dark with the ways Michael was introduced to his friends before she got between them more and more it was too late here. How he wanted for the first time to just be held he shook the silly thought from his head before he let his head hang a bit.

"Mike?"

"I'm sorry."

"You...." she was silenced by the lightest kiss he could manage though he was already ripping away as if it burned him she covered her mouth flushed then.

"No I'm...that shouldn't have happened, you should probably go....."

She stared at him as wide-eyed as she could he only thought she was disgusted because a guy that just admitted he was handed around to his father's friends had kissed her even knowing guys weren't her thing, but she was just surprised she read him wrong and she shook her head moving to stand, knowing from his tone he better have time to think about it. Her first...kiss she might have wanted and she didn't know how to accept it she just wasn't upset, it was nice and probably too short she didn't want him to feel embarrassed but she could only imagine what was going through his head. That is if the shame was there.

"Goodnight Michael...."

It was tense and she hated it only seeing him nod how do damaged people make this work in the movies?

>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh one thing, so I did it like this because I feel like even if they don't make sense when two groups go against one another that are similar (poor unable to rise above) one side always takes the holier than thou route and either they are successful or pretend to be. The first group keeps their chosen values for generations whether people like them or not they are just unspoken rules, but realistically they may not always be an issue. So while he isn't fresh out of college should no better and it's just a couple years also not like he's creeping on her considering their connection there is the reality that's just could be worse. If that makes sense...maybe the too long didn't read is like....he knows his intentions and he couldn't handle harming her but it's hard when you experience an easy hoe you didn't realize you outgrew and get to connect with someone worth fighting for...no matter how you have to go about it. Sometimes things just get overwhelming you just don't always make the end of it all decisions.
> 
> Which is still long but you know, clarifying.


	8. To Get Back To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo dark_tides I hope you like the rest!
> 
> I'm reaching again, just read you'll see

>>>>>>

To say he managed to wake up and get to the main trailer to have breakfast feeling way more weighed down by guilt than when he went to sleep was an understatement he stared out the window as best he could toward Kaliana's not sure if an apology was even good enough. The last thing he needed was cutting out someone who had info like she did. He jumped suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, Brandeen smiled at him.

"What did you do?" she asked in an almost sing songy manner.

"....What makes you think I did anything?"

"I know that look Mikey Mike, she didn't seem all that upset till the big kiss though." she said tapping her chin.

He cringed.

"She told you...?"

Brandeen shook her head.

"Not even she walked by and popped her head in to say you ate she had the sweetest little smile so I guessed you were feeling better and she went over I hadn't seen Lissy in a bit and thought I'd make sure she got in fine and out comes that Crystal girl to try and kiss her I'd never seen her jump up and out so fast poor thing fell against her car waving her arms and such. She always looks happy seeing you, just as smitten as I used to get at that age." completely lost in her fantasy waving her broom about in a fake dance she missed the change in expression. He looked over again.

"Ma?"

"Yes dear?...Oh right yeah sorry I got distracted so what happened?" she asked putting her hands together as he gave her a near dirty look, embarrassment winning over.

"I uh...was just having a bad night I might have........" she grinned slightly.

"What..? You get some son? Cause I don't remember giving you condoms."

His mouth fell as she burst into giggles.

"Mother! Honestly, I fucking swear you're impossible." she giggled all the more.

"Son you're almost a man in the eyes of the law, I want grandkids but I know you're not dumb enough to mix the confusion of everyday youth with a baby but you're way too uptight sometimes sweetie." she said with all the motherly love she could call fourth as he glared at her.

"......Then you know it wasn't like that....and she's way younger than me."

"So? She's jumpy baby I would know if you forced yourself on her, hell they'd know in China," she said thoughtfully as he sighed.

"...I ugh.."

"This is why they always accuse people your age of not knowing what you want so jumpy, your mother already knows she wasn't in danger you didn't turn out like your father and you still can't tell me I'm a little offended son." she continued to tease as he only huffed.

"I _kissed_ her....goddammit and as soon as I hit eighteen I'll be dealing with moody hillbillies with too much time on their hands." he snapped, she was quiet for a moment then burst into giggles again as he rolled his eyes and prepared to leave, the conversation was going nowhere and he was even more embarrassed now, he stopped as she grabbed his shoulder still giggling.

"Oh is that what this is about? Don't worry about the nosy neighbors I know you'll do the right thing and wait properly you're a good boy like that, you don't have to be ashamed for showing affection to a girl you practically live with."

He huffed.

"Yeah but.....we do not spend that much time together, and I think I have a girlfriend." Brandeen danced about.

"No you don't she left a message at the club saying she was dumping you but you weren't answering the call, boss called me, also yes you do I mean compared to any other friend I hardly know exist yeah." she countered.

"And if we get back together?" he asked completely unfazed it was very literally the fifteenth time she did it a couple of times a month just at random.

"Well she will be underage for a couple of years after your birthday, you and Kat that's a no sweetie," she said continuing her dance...she just really didn't like Kat.

He tried not to smirk as shook his head, he wasn't sure what to say all the same even if she didn't seem upset there was Crystal, annoyed he moved out the door as his mother cheered, completely ignoring her he stopped by her door and knocked hearing her answer he let himself in, the heat was welcome as he shut the door she was wearing a somewhat tattered yellow sundress while preparing hot cocoa he looked down thinking of what his mother said.

"You know...neighbors notice a lot around here when it's outside," he said carefully leaning against the wall.

"...Crystal?"

"Ma told me...you need me to handle that?" he asked.

She chuckled absently reaching for another cup.

"She just caught me by surprise she's fine."

"You know damn well I wasn't concerned about her." he said with a grin.

She shook her head.

"Girls don't bother me remember?"

He sighed.

"About last night..."

"You don't bother me either Michael," she said finally meeting his gaze to offer a smile.

He flushed a bit looking away from her he still didn't want to push it, he wasn't going to drop his views anytime soon but a lot could happen in two years it wasn't fair to lead her on if she could meet someone else, some would tell him he was dense since it mattered so much it said he was just fine for her but he wasn't focused on that.

"Relax I know you got a little emotional we're still friends," she said saving him from trying to say it himself, though if nothing else it did lift her spirits she'd never gotten a kiss she wanted before, but she knew him even just a bit and she knew what he was really worried about his body language was loud and clear.

"Well...good I was worried we were going to have some crappy 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn' situation." she laughed then, he smirked feeling the tension ease and fade away.

"Over a kiss? We gotta work on your self-esteem Mike you're just a bit more stuck with me than that." even trying to pretend there wasn't more there than he could have right then he still liked the sound of that.

>>>>>>

Things mostly returned to normal, Crystal still found her way over though she was frustrated seeing Michael and Kaliana as close as ever when they first hung out after she tried make her move Michael made it a point to stay between them Crystal knew she had slipped out to talk to him and as much as she hated her for it she wasn't giving up. Which lead to some icy movie nights with her mostly sulking, when practice started up again just before school started he hoped they would be fine alone but his mother was forever changing shifts and more than happy to look in, in his place. She was delighted to hear that they had the same birthday and wanted them to celebrate together it didn't really matter at least it didn't before but now a shared birthday with someone you couldn't help being close to sounded nice he found himself looking forward to Thanksgiving, as he figured Kat came crawling back yet again. He unwillingly agreed to date her after a chat with Kaliana he wasn't sure he really needed a second opinion but it was just a firmer nod that he wasn't holding it against her if someone caught her eye. Though even with the chill she was committing to her bike when Crystal wasn't giving her a ride which was rare it seemed to depend on if she got up in time or rushed from the state of her appearance like Kaliana wouldn't call her but she was waiting. School went back to being dull as he of course didn't see her until after he felt he was slipping back out of the nonsports-related light which was working for him. Until of course he got home and Kaliana was waiting by the trailer with the police.

Unfortunately, it wasn't because of some other fake job, Kaliana found his mother unconscious.

>>>>>

Micheal sat in the small waiting room of the hospital with Kaliana waiting to hear from the doctor, he felt a bit sick she hadn't been bleeding but they were still concerned she must have hit her head on the way down he wondered what he missed, in his mind he was at fault being horrible. He tensed as Kaliana nudged him shaking her head as he glanced at her like she just knew he was blaming himself. They had just finished school and she had been up her usual self after conning Kaliana into coming over for breakfast it wasn't really something you noticed he still felt shitty. They looked up as an aging doctor walked over, completely bald but sporting a thick mustache growing in length as he walked slowly not indicating he was getting too old but needed a cane the injury was fairly obvious, his name was Perkin's he was the most affordable doctor in town choosing his own salary and of course offering care to any who needed it low income families knew him and his assistant well.

"Dr. Perkins." he said lowly as he stood up.

"Hello Michael I haven't seen you since you nearly broke your ankle you're lucky you can still play." he said a little amused, remembering he had slipped off the ladder trying to clean the top of the trailer for Brandeen, he cringed at the memory but it faded quickly enough.

"My mom?" he chuckled.

"Michael I'm making pointless small talk you know my bedside, she's going to be fine." Michael gave a slow release of breath as he nodded, Kaliana grinned relieved.

"The problem is there though." he said firmly.

"What is it?"

"She'll need some supplements, and we have to keep her for 72 hours as she clearly hit her head we'll need to make sure she can of course sleep through the night and with funding cut they won't even push my results for less I'm afraid....that might not even be enough time to keep someone here monitoring her all night." he swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure he had the cash for that and the bills that were coming up.

"How much is that going to cost?"

"Hello I didn't see you there, such a tiny thing you ought to get supplements too little girl." he said, chuckling as she crossed her arms giving him a look.

"I can tell from your stature and shape of your face that you aren't growing properly, you could have a growth that needs to be removed." she cocked her head.

"You can tell just by looking?....." she asked feeling a little off.

"Oh yes...as sure as I can tell Michael has been trying to help his mother I see you putting in applications and getting shot down just because of the state of well all the shit we hate to moan about, I have seen this a lot you might never grow or it could break apart and well...you'll have more serious issues. Sorry to be so blunt but I believe I can help you both all the same, interested?"

Michael swallowed thickly he had absently grabbed her hand, he could get money and help his mom while she was distracted in the hospital she'd never know where it came from if he could help it but he didn't want to lose either one of them...he trusted Perkins.

"What some sort of work program?"

"No my boy this one you'll need to come to my office for...Nurse Mia!" he called, the woman matched his mother in age a pretty blond that worked closely with him and his young assistant he wanted to pass his work on to when he died, Kaliana wasn't so sure about that it sounded way too ominous but she was feeling a little fragile seeing Brandeen out, frail and in need of help. She would trust Michael's judgement as they got up to follow them.

They walked down the hall past the windowed room where Brandeen was hooked up to a couple machines it made him feel off until he felt Mia patting his shoulder.

"Standard procedure the hospital can afford every unconscious patient, we're just monitoring levels when they are normal we'll unhook her and monitor her through the night." she explained, it still didn't make him feel any better even if the doctor was one of the best, they walked into his plain office books scattered everywhere, cold coffee sat by his computer behind his name plate on the desk. She shut the door and aside from the book cases they saw the locked filing cabniets as he leaned against the desk, Michael was glad he kept his camera hidden in his jacket just in case.

"I need a little bit of help with a problem, the reason funding is going down."

"Are you sure you want these two..everyone seems to know Michael." Mia interrupted.

"It's fine I'm sure he knows how to get around it, just like he got around the bakery unnoticed, Just Desserts was great yes? An extra five hundred is always nice isn't it Michael?" he tensed then as Kaliana glanced at him.

"...You know about that?"

"Of course my brother owns it."

Michael worried then for the first time he really left the wrong path behind him, for being too soft to take care of witnesses.

"Relax, I hate the bastard, his wife, however...I'd do anything for her, he's been going behind her back with a certain senator's wife getting her to dip into funding under their control that is meant to be distributed to medical centers if they could get caught in the act or even if the funds were just misplaced I'd be grateful enough to guarantee a free trip for treatment for your friend there and we could just forget your mother's hospital bills those I could pay for faster than you even check for other issues so she doesn't have to rush back. What do you say? You kids are good with computers, aren't you? I'm sure I could find a way to even gift you a little spending cash so something for all three of you in exchange for some cooperation. I'd have Mia do it but we're even more well known than you are. You're lucky my brother is as bad with technology as a person could be I asked his wife to hold onto the footage you're almost lucky you couldn't completely erase it."

Michael raised an eyebrow, but Kaliana looked at him.

"But what about me....can you really tell or am I just a threat to hold over him?" he held up his hand and Mia went behind them into one of the cabinets finding a stack of papers, photos filled with people who looked like Kaliana their features were what you would except, arms and legs the usual size not quite dwarfism but it became more obvious with those that did get older, unfortunately, the damage upstairs was clear even if she didn't have the treatment some began to mutate at her age in the head or chest saying where the broken growth was. She shook her head.

"You're fifteen aren't you? You're lucky to make it so long without more of a sign."

"If we do it...it won't be too late for me?"

He shook his head.

"It's not too late till your literal growth and height go elsewhere my dear....ah would you be good with computers?"

She nodded.

"Better than I am...we'll see what we can do.." he smirked.

"Excellent, Nurse if you please they'll need some information." Michael watched her go to a different cabinet and looked at the doctor.

"I just want to know one more thing." he started.

"What's that?"

"If mom didn't need to be here how were you going to get me?" since he had the why and was cursing himself just a bit for fucking up with the cameras.

He chuckled.

"Like I said I saw you out and about, I get to make more house calls than the average underpaid doctor don't think too badly of me this is important for everyone and when the school sent over her medical records as they do with everyone on your income level I figured it wouldn't hurt to bribe you a little your addresses are just next to each other yes?"

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay so I set it up like that for a reason other than needing a proper transition...but it works for the story, stay tuned I have to go to work now.


	9. The job, school, and "dear" old dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While keeping up with time I didn't want to cut out their first heist together but I had to limit it a bit, also this chap leads to the correction of a false memory as my original idea was not working.  
> Warning there is no detail despite the warning but there is something very obviously implied at the very end.
> 
> Ooh I forgot as I warned of contradiction this one, well really everything leading up to now for the most part goes against chapter 15 but it was needed and intended when it's time to clear it up....we'll see they both already got longer I'll fix it heh.

>>>>>>>>

Michael glanced over at her she had stopped in the bathroom before meeting him it looked as if she had picked up something else, just more documents from Mia? She looked through the paperwork reading out where they could meet and what they might be weak to mostly it was allergies, what might need to be held over them, and of course, where they wouldn't have her guards around her he really covered plenty of bases for this. He wasn't sure he was excited for it or not...they did have to make sure Perkin's held up his end of the deal but if he did it was in their best interest. She only mouthed that they would speak where she pointed towards she tapped at the glass thinking about Brandeen more than her own issues if he was right but couldn't actually help her she couldn't imagine what her mother would do to her lifeless body.

He wasn't sure where they were headed as they passed the turn to the trailer park. She chewed on her lip as they headed towards the East Mall, why it was called that no one really knew it had stood tall for years always expanding and changing to keep it that way and the name had changed many times just because. As he went into the round about looking for a parking spot. It was short before she hopped out to go inside with Michael on her trail passing the various stores filled with shoppers lacking awareness. Now that they were here he remembered the first time he tried to pickpocket this close to the city it had been all too easy. So many lose themselves in shopping or whatever trivial problem was current..though they didn't all carry a wallet chain or keep their purses close.

Anyone was fair game then, he couldn't really remember why he started so he could only imagine he had done it to prove he could his gaze fell on a jewelry store though it was just a touch of curiosity he wasn't quite bold enough or even prepared to take on a single store in the mall with more security cameras than he wanted to test on Kaliana's skills. There was just one piece that caught his eye, a plain silver band with a sapphire set on it in diamonds...and of course pearl earrings for his mother so two. He smirked he'd make it happen he glanced at Kaliana as she looked around either to blend in or just because of the activity around her.

It wasn't like he was thinking of marriage but he just remembered his grandfather saying that there wasn't anything wrong with appreciating jewelry or anything really the "typical man" wouldn't if it happened with the one you wanted to gift it to. He shook his head needing a different distraction, it happened soon enough as they walked into an electronics store though it wasn't clear it worked, the selection was limited with a few gadgets that he couldn't imagine needing but liked the look of. She walked back to the house phone display unnecessarily set up around a family of mannequins, each sporting something from the store...a computer backpack, a choker with a clock on it, sports watch for the active lifestyle and their 'daughter' on a phone in a bright obnoxious color. Her mother holding up a finger to shush them while she was on the phone.

Kaliana took the phone out of her hand Michael began to stop her only to hear it ring, she answered quickly and nodded to him absently to watch for people, he looked at her in disbelief before turning his back to her.

"Remember I said you had to past the right tests for answers?"

"Yeah....?"

"It was about your lifestyle, he doesn't work with amateurs if he can help it.......the North sure is out there isn't it?........get the display phone M." she muttered.

He took the other, it was a good time of day most of the people that would venture in here had no idea what they wanted and distracted the limited staff, he used to think it would be a fad the wave in tech...now he could understand the appeal holding the lighter phone.

"We need better codes." he frowned hearing the snort as if the guy on the other end was recovering from a cold.

"Talk codes later Lest we only have so much time before they wonder what we're doing playing with this crap." Kaliana said.

"Yeah yeah, I just looked over the info you sent me...I'm afraid it checks out a little too much."

"So I am on a fast track to death?" she asked absently.

"Not really, since I can help you with the fine details."

"Well aren't you just the best."

He snorted again.

"What you say every time I help you, M good to meet you not to worry your information is safe with me," he said suddenly.

"Yeah....well it remains to be seen if I can say the same." he said, feeling a prick of jealousy as they shifted behind the displays easily avoiding an employee clearly done with work in general.

"Paranoid, I like that." Lest said.

"He's my older brother." she answered.

"Don't call me that."

"And he has worse daddy issues than anyone so he'll pretend we have no connection but we grew up together his dad was my second stepdad, and he can fucking deal with it and hurry up." she said digging at him, Michael relaxed a touch though he couldn't imagine why he was like that.

"Whatever....look the only way I see this going clean is if someone is at least a little...occupied on the long term if you get my meaning," he said suggesting disability first, always cleaner.

"And then?" Kaliana pressed as they moved to 'look' at a display of clocks in the shape of animals.

"Then you'll want to set off a little wave to get attention by only moving half of the desired amount into a location I have set up for you since you'll need it should I be looking for...." Lest went on.

"ahahah it's just M and I."

"Oh....finally."

"Lest..." she warned.

"Right right I can't really cut the whole thing out but at most the drain should leave about a thousand a big enough drop that they will be forced to pay out as they were expected to as soon as money comes in preventing things from just getting to normal I could probably come up with something else but short notice that's what you got I can securely message the rest."

Michael gave a low whistle, he was just a bit impressed he caught her grin and shook his head.

"Guess it is good to meet you."

Lest chuckled shifting on his end.

"So if that's good I'll make sure to do some digging, so far he seems to be the best option but never hurts to have an ace in the hole."

"M has a camera he keeps with him for security...and no you aren't loud enough to be on it." she said.

He chuckled.

"You're lucky then, just be careful no matter how trustworthy anyone is I could push for your mother to remain in the hospital longer though M, make sure she gets better care seems it was mostly exhaustion and possible wear and tear from drug use but she's quite strong from her records." Michael was surprised he saw all that so easily, she had mentioned she kept Woodstock going so to speak it wasn't so surprising to him.

"Well I guess...but.."

"It's just a precaution, they have a very attractive amount that remains that way even if you split it up and start using for it's intended purpose along with payment for the job it will still be a big help meaning it could attract attention anyways if it is used immediately."

"Do what you have to do Lest I'll explain it."

"Good, the phones are gonna go back to display you can drop them or something and hurry out I'll reach out again..."

"I set up a connection at his place." she answered.

"That's my girl"

"As you say when I'm a bigger nerd than you are."

He chuckled again before the phones went entirely dead they carefully set them down to get a chance to run out without more eyes on them than they needed just barely hearing a radio on one of the managers saying security cams were back online as he passed them, Michael looked at her as she grinned.

"Bro thinks of everything."

>>>>

It was late in the evening when Lest cleared them to go he sat alone in his his hideout snacking on chips and just barely avoiding running his greasy hands through his stringy hair. He was every bit a combo of a loser stoner and driven near loon you would expect. He scratched his dirty beard watching the cameras and looking for changes in the firewalls he set up waiting for the pair to show up. Looking past the tower of pizza boxes surrounded by empty soda bottles, used tissues and girl-y mags at a shelf with a few randomly posed figurines he took out of the box cause he could he didn't care for the typical collecting. One of them was a temporary character meant to seduce Impotent Rage a girl that he left in the splits since she could stand up and against her was a photo of his family, his father's head ripped off, his mother and him...and course Kaliana.

He made it a point to try and be professional ever since the divorce since she didn't have to stay in contact with him whether they worked together or not. Though there was no denying he loved her to death and she didn't need to know that was fine acknowledging the man for her. Technically he was his father he'd been in his life since before he cheated on his birth mother with Lissy though he wasn't so sure his mother passed some time ago and as she was adopted and never cared to look at her past there weren't many other options for asking.

It didn't really matter she could be his only family.

He saw them on the camera as he turned from his day dreams to the screen and sipped his drink it was kind of strange to see her working with a guy but if she trusted him all things considered Lester would give him the benefit of the doubt. She didn't really do trust with guys, he frowned slightly wondering if he should have known she was sick it wasn't obvious even to him looking at her. He sighed, it didn't matter, he would just have to make sure that she survived he owed his late mother that much. Lissy he didn't know much about never really tried but he knew they weren't close but his mother thought the world of her.

That was all that mattered.

They were currently hiding out in a hotel so he had to follow along to their movement to get control of the cameras one by one to release the one before. Guards were stupid, paid on salary whether they caught anything or not so if he worked in a way that didn't grab their attention he could keep it that way. The sound of the keys clicking filled the room as he watched them moving around the corner and carefully went back to edit the footage as it passed. He stopped short as Michael pulled Kaliana back he could see one of the guards on patrol and moved to hack into the chip in his radio.

He was familiar with several little parts that made one whole and kept it working, he zoomed in to read the name on his 'badge'.

>>>>>

“Hey Pete you can go ahead and head out all is quiet.” he said sending a fake message.

Michael noticed though it was altered his voice was familiar and glanced at Kaliana who was focusing in front of them making sure Pete didn't keep on his way. The way they had it set up they had to go in and get the doctor's brother or his mistress and knock them out while using them to get the more secure codes as Lest was already running too much and they did not need to be tracked about now. It would pass once midnight hit the way most systems updated from over use but they had to be mindful. While they waited she told him since she didn't get worked up around women it was easier to work with them. Where she originally grew up it was just life she was familiar with when she had to get away from her family, but keep money coming in.

She learned to shoot and clear her trace from a crime scene they got a girl to hide behind that wouldn't get attention on the right side of town. Their connections were stacking up, he wanted her to get better and move on. Going away for a little treatment wasn't so bad and they were helping out more in the long run.

He was going to miss her but he was taking a chance to trust her brother where she did, if he proved himself then it was just a matter of finishing up and getting out.

Thankfully Pete was easily distracted and pulled out his phone.

“Hey baby I'm coming home.......really? Don't you get tired of the hotel chocolates...?...yeah yeah I'll stop by the kitchen and see if they have any...yeah yeah love you too.” It sent him forward but at the very least he didn't turn he just continued to the elevator they were lucky getting in through the window but it would trap them a bit if he didn't hurry it up.

They continued forward with Lest sending vibrations through the phone to keep them headed in the right direction.

As for getting in their room...well they had to come out eventually, he hadn't sprung for a presidential suite after all.

>>>>

Lester moved quickly to stop the silent alarm he thought she might have once they got the doctor's idiot brother out. She tried to play brave only saying they might as well kill her because she wouldn't speak to them. Though it doesn't last long when you realize help isn't coming, with a few clicks the money was put in the right account and while she was distracted it was quickly moved away to guarantee they got it.

“Wait...you're just going to leave us tied up??” she cried.

Michael shrugged.

“You'll be fine they'll come looking for you eventually but you might want to reconsider who you spread your legs for.” Kaliana said.

She huffed.

“Excuse me?”

“Who do you think tipped us off?” she waved and nodded toward the door to make for the window.

Michael smirked beneath the mask he wore as her mouth fell, and they hurried out and went out to prepare to rappel, a gift sent through a couple friends of Lest at a designated pick up spot, down and out before anyone saw a thing to report. Lest smirked...with the way he had made sure to pull her back when she missed something or her free will to knock out whomever was in the way if they switched places..they really did work well together. Good for them as Lest reminded Kaliana what his cut would be, to Michael it was the easiest 20% he'd ever given away he really earned it.

>>>>

Lester got in contact with Perkins for an account he could move the money to once things settled a little bit and was properly cut in as they pretended nothing happened. He reasoned that he should be paid last so no one looks into his otherwise good work in the community. As for Lester moving things around, they found a blood clot rising and thriving so to speak in Brandeen's brain and few others blossomed here and there she needed a much deeper look.

Thinking back hearing they could be taken care of even if Dr. Perkin's didn't forgive or take care of the payment himself with his cut from the job he would have given more. Satisfied with the digital footage he had been given he was already paying for her care and she would in fact be perfectly fine so long as she didn't go back to drugs and took it easy, something she'd have no choice on when Michael got her home of course. He was riding high for that.

Lester warned them to go on with their daily lives and not to spend just because money was coming then he stopped calling as per usual only intending to come back when the “moving” was final. Michael didn't stay up though, with them messing with the breaks on an even higher scale “football season” was heavily altered and they wouldn't have time to feature everyone to get them to what would have guaranteed full ride to the college bound seniors on the winning team. So as school really got in with finals and such starting up prematurely it really felt the year had began again now in just a few days they were put in hard challenges to fight for the coveted spots.

Even the promise of getting out of your future ending here rose it up.

Tired from practice Michael normally didn't get to see Kaliana much but she would at least come by the field to watch for a bit and wave good bye while going out to hang out once again with Crystal. She would let her hold her hand now no matter who said what...most of the team kept their mouths shut with Michael glaring at them sure but not everyone cared what he thought when he wasn't there to hear about it. She seemed fine though.

Lester had briefly got in contact to let them know that an investigation he had trouble navigating would no doubt slow the transfer but he was able to send them safe...read untraceable proof it was coming and Dr. Perkins approved a generous amount for each of them. He wasn't worried with Brandeen being taken care of as for the bills he managed to scrape by even when Lester offered assistance saying he didn't think he'd want Kaliana doing it.

Why things couldn't go smoothly he'd never know.

One afternoon he saw them preparing to leave and felt a bit sick, part of him wanted to call Kaliana back but he couldn't do it. Thankfully the danger left quickly enough, though the guys wanted to go out and celebrate he couldn't have that he had to get home. Kaliana only said she was going to hang out with Crystal and her father for dinner they hadn't really spoken about much else he was pretty sure from how they were that even if she wasn't a lesbian Crystal might be wearing her down. It was fine if she allowed it he was just missing her but he knew as supportive as his mother could be if she woke up and was released to a world where he just gave up on his chance to go to college she'd be disappointed.

So he was just glad she had someone to spend time with.

He only hoped his current issue hadn't seen how often that used to be him.

He pulled into the driveway and noticed lights were out most of the neighbors were out and about or actually at work. It never bothered him before, feeling once again like a little boy being punished for something he had witnessed and took the fall for...because the culprit was younger. He pushed the door open and nearly toppled over as he was greeted by a shot gun aiming for his nose. He stared at the strung-out brunette...those familiar watery brown eyes and well oversized beer gut. Though he towered over Michael and fat or not he had slimmed down and muscled up Michael bit his lip hard enough to taste the blood.

“Hey....daddy's home.” he paled nearly stepping back.

“Get your ass in the house boy we got some catching up to do and I'd be real careful about choosing to disobey...saw Kristy earlier said your mom was sick, and you know it would be a shame if she came home just for me to get her too.”

Michael swallowed thickly...fucking Kristy he walked inside and shut the door behind him.

Ronald prepared to make the most of him being unable to call for help.

>>>>>


	10. Fall of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a note going against 15 which path clears that up haven't decided but I'm aware not to worry.  
> Warning abuse of a male minor.  
> I also know nothing about football...again.

>>>>>

The big game.

The game to end all games.

Had been moved back and forth as other schools qualified before their's would, but after three weeks of promises with Ronald getting bolder in his various attacks always accusing Michael of catching him by surprise, it was nearly time. He winced a bit he was glad he didn't have any friends for him to meet but it didn't stop him from getting shit-faced and beating him down, after getting a few footballs to the face or falling into the bleachers because Tommy was a fucking uncoordinated dumbass...Ronald didn't even need to hide where he was attacking. Michael groaned as he heard knocking on the trailer door he was laying under the table unable to move much, he had tried to pretend he wasn't in agony though even his pride was shot he wanted to be stronger than this but he was terrified of what would happen if he left, if his father kept his distance long enough for that to be possible.

He'd already missed two practices which were served with bench time but even the coach knew better than to cut him out for good. He made it a point to avoid Kaliana he didn't want her to be in danger he reasoned with her at lunch he was just worn out from them having limited rules during practices and he was focused on his finals which were naturally different from hers. She stepped aside though she was worried about him, Crystal was already on track to graduate she didn't feel so bad talking to her but Michael played off his school struggles he needed more than a sport to be on top. Inbetween trying to avoid her there were times she just wasn't around he assumed it was because of the treatment then another warning from Lester there was something else found, they would keep his mother in a deep sleep and well taken care of...it was cheaper for the hospital even if Dr. Perkin's took care of it it was policy for those staying food bills added up quickly if she was sleep and on a feeding tube instead that could be managed.

He went to see her when he could, relieved when he heard money was slowly moving around and care centers could get back to work along side several crippled hospitals.

Their time was next.

Not that he could focus on any of that, he had a role to play and was surrounded by enough people that didn't care that would easily be fooled.

Now finally it was all supposed to pay off...but he still couldn't enjoy it.

He tried to stand slowly and regretted it.

"Yeah!" he called now that the trailer was kept locked.

"Michael I wanted to check on you, I know you've been running ragged with everything but uh...I heard from Crystal they posted some results from some of the final tests and such and you're doing really well I just..wanted to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

He swallowed thickly freezing as he saw his father lean against the doorway coming out of his mother's room, making it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed any further, Michael paled he couldn't save her like this.

"Y..yeah I know! I'm just busy....I'll talk to you later it's good to be separate....right now when I graduate.........just uh come back then."

"But that's after Christmas into the New Year..."

"They haven't set it in stone.....just go away okay?"

She shuffled a bit.

"It's hard to hear you will you open the door you could take a break for like a minute.."

He tensed as Ronald's eyebrow began twitching as he removed his belt.

"I said get the fuck away from my house, I have a lot on my fucking mind, damn you have Crystal for now don't you?!" he tried hoping it got through his father had a particularly bad reaction to whatever he drank and tried to choke him...well was as successful as he could be without killing him.

"....I just well...had to tell you they...." she said, he swallowed the forming lump in his throat as Ronald straightened up.

"Tell me later I don't have time right now!"

"But Michael...you..."

"Get the fuck away from the door, do you do this to everyone? Playing the clinger will get you left behind...again....just go alfuckingready!" Ronald moved and she shuffled again.

"Sorry Mikey...I'll see you......coming Crystal." he grit his teeth no matter how bad it felt on the ground there was his mother at the mercy of whomever didn't share the doctor's beliefs and Kaliana far too near with his father in town...but he knew he made her cry. She'd changed since the treatment started, sometimes he saw her in the distance crying about aches and pains with new syringe marks and bandages here and there from the treatments she had to have one of them.

He wished it was him, hell he wished he had her beside him she could pull a gun faster than Ronald could but feeling stuck he made his choice.

He listened to the car driving away and then froze as Ronald stopped above him.

"I was having a nice nap, I wonder if I should go after that little girlfriend of yours."

He coughed.

"Sh...she's not my girlfriend....she only likes women." he tried.

He laughed cruelly.

"Oh now that makes more sense I don't notice many women following you 'cept for that girl that keeps screaming at you for nothing, they even know how worthless you are....maybe I should go to the hospital and put Brandy out of her misery."

"N..no please!" he cried out as Ronald gave him a swift kick to the nuts and then his face.

"Hush you little bitch, ain't no fun picking on someone unconscious, but I suggest if you want me to be a keepin' that rule that you get your ass up and make my damn dinner and remember just because I came out here alone doesn't mean I don't have any friends that remember you." he threatened with a grin.

At that Michael tried his best to move though with another kick, harder this time he threw up and fell forward.

"Clocks ticking Michelle wouldn't want another kick then that will be the only name that suits you." he said with a heavy chortle.

Tears streaming down his face he tried again in vain, vision blurring a bit as he tried to move around the puddle of sick knowing if Ronald was really hungry even he would leave him alone and stay out of the way....which meant he had time to burn Michael was just at his limits.

He made it up and to the fridge with limited options, his mistake of the night...was burning dinner when the dizziness took over, only hoping his mother wouldn't hate him too much for his weakness..what he considered weakness.

>>>>>

Michael groaned hearing past praise and the pride he had worked to build up stepping on people that didn't matter, then he heard the jabs burying it, trying to focus on the good became harder with each bloody step. His father made him stand in the kitchen when the older man had finally fallen asleep Michael leaned against the wall, nose only partially damaged lip bruised, the eye just slightly black with a whole slew of other problems under his clothes. He tried, his absolute best to get into the role that earned him a fanbase when he arrived at school and saw Kaliana even refusing to make eye contact as Crystal comforted her and only flipped him off.

He tried again hearing it was the day, the qualifying game was after school it was a big event of course the school the winning team came from would get a little boost in funding just big enough to have the staff on board. Seniors who passed their tests and such were either watching or playing to go home early or of course achieve the big dream tournament. They were just a bit behind...then they were a lot behind.....then they were as even as they could possibly get the coach moved Michael in and out of the game but with a few of the boys unable to play after Tommy took them out during practice he had to suck it up and hope Michael could get it together. It came up to him despite Tommy calling for a change after a bad kick nearly took out his knee leaving him on the sidelines.

Michael clutched the wall as he grit his teeth and chewed his split lip the coppery taste reminding him he blew it, his team, those that were his meant to be his boys turned on him faster than he could have ever thought possible when they had their fun beating on him the coach split them up with the principal warning him that there was a limit. Though staring at Michael all he could say was at least they had funding to continue the school year.

It wasn't truly his fault after the beating his father gave him his broken body reminded him that youth was not going to save him everytime he crumbled, he felt around, one eye swollen the other just barely opened and sporting a full black ering he only coughed as he tried to make it back. His mind replaying the cheering as they tried to build him up again only for it cut short suddenly he sighed....he hated this fucking hick town.

He stumbled into what he hoped was the locker room and stumbled just barely noticing someone was there.

He couldn't be sure what he said barely focusing on the blob of color he felt a careful hand on his cheek, the drops of water suggesting they must have just gotten out of the shower, the hand was much too delicate he really hoped none of the cheerleaders were rushing in if he was where he thought he was not that he was conscious long enough to find out. it was short lived as he was soon somewhat focused on her just so and swallowed slowly trying to clear his throat.

".....I didn't....mwean to com on har....so befo you scwream.....tell...Kali...you know Kali....that I'm sorry I whas a deek....I jus whanted her safe..." she smiled bitterly and kissed his forehead as he fell out again making her wonder just what he had been so worked up about, knowing she wouldn't get to find out anytime soon.

"I'll tell her Mikey."

>>>>>

After another week his mother was awake and with as good a clean bill of health as she was going to get that was fantastic for her...until Michael was brought in, with the broken ribs he needed some special care as well though when she left to get some clean clothes for him positive her little fighter would be up soon; a little in denial. Finding the house trashed and hurtful notes from his father all over the wall she wasn't so sure. She cleaned up crying by herself that she hadn't been there when he needed her when there wasn't any or never a reason to begin with for there to be shame on it. She took no joy in the once short visit turned long stay was paid for her son was unconscious and no one gave a fucking damn. Motherfucking hicks now she really had hate boiling inside her, when she received the letters there was no consolation, Kaliana had collapsed and was taken away to finish her treatments, making her wonder what else she had fucking missed seeing the unmarked letter both set up from Lester saying pay was made didn't help either.

She made a point she had to keep one job and stripping wasn't going to cut it her boy wouldn't go without her again.

He was only out of it for a short time...all things considered, though it had been a bit as he missed Thanksgiving, and what would have been an unfortunately lonely birthday, though good all the same since Ronald had run off and hadn't resurfaced. Highschool ended on a sour note but he did secure his diploma, a fact that remained bitter in his mind as his rough nights alone in the hospital turned from a particularly cold December to a worse January. He had tried to keep up with Frank, and Lance at least but he could take the rejection only so many times before he stopped trying. He wanted to pretend he was alright but hearing that Kaliana was out of the picture for the moment someone he was sure would have come if she could it only made him feel worse he kept his chin up so to speak for his mother despite the dreams reminding him why his childhood when his mother was working multiple jobs and Ronald came around more was so hard. He didn't feel himself and really didn't fucking care he didn't want to feel anything anymore it was all too much.

He was able to come back to school for a few final weeks to make up classes a deal most of the football players were cut while they focused on practice in hopes of getting the glory and funding though there was nothing but silence to meet him. They didn't even want to talk about him, he saw that Kat had moved onto Tommy and they flaunted their relationship in the halls he didn't really care about that either...nor did he have the energy to find out any more about Tommy's place in his first arrest. Or the second after a particularly rough anger fueled hall fight his mother bailed him out and sent him right back saying he had every right to be angry just like she was it wasn't just them she knew but they weren't helping what pain was put on her baby and she was a proper mother he'd experience what she said. He didn't bother with prom and only tried once to speak to those who might be friends but they only walked away.

The king didn't just get dethroned he was beheaded and tossed out the window and stomped into a cow pie... as if he never existed, over a play gone wrong.

Since he didn't kill anyone the school reasoned they would give Brandeen what she wanted his diploma as promised if he didn't come to graduation as he became more of a ticking time bomb all this time alone by Feburary he was perfectly happy being isolated.

He still hadn't heard another word from Kaliana but Lester had assured him he helped clean up the 'evidence' as he was still her partner...meaning she was at least alive but it was all he had.

Brandeen hadn't yet asked about the money even after finding the account information and the fact that she had access to it...naturally she just wanted her son back she just didn't know who was gonna bring him back.

To say it stung was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now obviously I don't have much knowledge on illnesses but basically it's just a nod that Brandeen took the wrong stuff and though she got lucky she needed a lot more help to stay in the clear. I guess I don't really need to explain how you can crumble when ripped from recovery due to actual abuse but if I do well maybe a line got crossed. Yes, he's larger, muscled but with two people very far from him weaker than this gorilla he is limited appearances mean nothing when you truly suffer everyone has a breaking point...and again when he goes in for an attack. Also this stung a bit, characters or no love them all the same.


	11. Comfort From A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a little down after the last one thought I could do something else while I had a moment ha..also I did the last like that to cut out way to many unfinished chapter ideas...if anyone was curious about the jump there.  
> ]] Michael  
> ]mystery friend...I mean I'm not slick you ought to know in fact I won't even pretend I'll give up who it is easily enough.

>>>>>>>

Brandeen looked in on Michael not interested in the trash can lids, he was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling she sighed and walked over to sit next to him, he didn't look up but he didn't turn away from her either.

"You know...I'm sure Kali is somewhere safe maybe you could IM her or something."

He looked up then shaking his head.

"I am not going to the library for that.." he said quietly.

"You don't have to...I uh got someone to bring out the box and cables we needed, we have internet, why don't you try it out?" she said hoping it would be fun to have she felt a bit off using the money wondering when it would empty but she eventually caved. 

At least he was eating well, she thought he didn't look like he put on weight she guessed he was still out running regularly though she couldn't be sure she really only saw him in his room now, he stared at his computer.

"...She would have called if I could reach her..."

"So talk to someone else...there are more people than this town of pussies honey."

"Ma...."

"Don't argue with me, now I see you struggling and I wish you'd talk to me but I won't push it, but if that's your choice then you don't get to waste away you can't have both....okay?" she said softly, at least if he was on the computer or had some sort of hobby she'd be happy it was all she could hope for.

He sighed a bit but he moved to stand up.

"Did you get the money from....Ronald?" he asked she frowned slightly.

"Yeah it's in that account you set up...we could move if you wanted to up to you I just got a little for groceries."

"I really want to wait and maybe see Kaliana again...but mom use the money you earned it dealing with shit like me..." he muttered absently, tired from another sleepless night.

She moved to stand up and gave him a hug he had been shying away from since he got back with the tenderness taking longer to fade as his father showed how much stronger he really got.

"I love you, you'll always be mama's dearest boy..don't forget that....call yourself shit in front of me again and I'll give you something to be depressed about mister." he swallowed thickly feeling guilty again for making her worry though he let out a bitter chuckle at her half-hearted threat and hugged her back though he kept it brief as she patted his cheek mumbling something about making lunch and that she'd be back in a minute.

He used to wonder what he would do if they could ever properly afford the internet now it only left a bad taste in his mouth, but he would humor his mother as he couldn't admit he just couldn't handle being on his own but he didn't want to see the failure he had become in his mother's eyes. Though Brandeen could never look down her nose at him he was convinced she could now, it was almost easier than just hating himself. He decided to look for some sort of service he could set up but he was pretty sure Lester would have a proper connection for them to use for when he could talk to her. He wasn't sure how far it would look to connect him at least he didn't have to worry about the cash to pay for it...his mother was taken care of. He moved around a few chatrooms over and over growing more depressed by the second it was just draining when you were in the headspace he was in. Trying to fight it off he tried another hoping it wouldn't be pointless chat games and arguments over who came from the best country pausing as a window popped up he looked a little closer seeing the generic username and number the person was really reaching deep here. He sighed they were just greeting him before he saw the little dots shake and words popped up.

]Noticed you were just bouncing around rooms figured I'd talk to you before one of these idiots converted you for their arguments.

It was clear enough to read though he could see the green slashes and what not that said it was being corrected as if the other typed with quite a few typos.

He had been thinking the same thing, about the converting.

]]I'm not so easily won.

]Just what I'm looking for, wanna keep me company?

He found himself shrugging even though the other couldn't see him and glanced at his bed...better than lying around switching from genuine sadness to feeling sorry for himself over things that didn't matter to him during his calm moments.

]]Sure....

>>>>>>>

Every day for the next few months he would check in, after willing himself to shower and eat to show his mom he was fine his mind always prepared to say it wasn't going to last one day he'd log on and U wouldn't be there. Though everytime they were, he had to limit what he could talk about but there was plenty of pointless nonsense they could talk about saying that either he was a well informed adult or actually close to Michael in age. he didn't really care words on a screen typo fixed or even out of the realm for the autocorrect to get it was comforting it didn't help much with missing Kaliana but it was something and he was holding on.

Today he willed himself to get up and go jogging making their meeting a little off than usual.

]You're late.

He chuckled slightly as he stood to pull off his sweaty clothes.

]]sorry I just popped in to say I was working out a little so I have to shower

]fine I guess I'll wait.

]]Really?

]It's lonely over here, I can wait for a shower.

He paused it was still nice to be wanted after all.

]]Give me a name to call you.

]I already said I was waiting why should I?

]]Cause I call you U and it's kind of making me feel off my other friend definitely has a full name.

]You consider me a friend?

]]You gotta another term for someone you talk to every day for months?

]And you only have one other...that you haven't told me about and you want my name? Not a chance, hurry up and wash your ass.

]]Oh I see you want to hear about my friend to tell me anything, cute you're jealous.

]Fuck off I just don't see why I'm a secret.

]]You aren't....she was really sick had to go away to get treated so haven't seen her don't really like talking about her just hope she's coming back soon.

He swallowed thickly feeling bitter again.

]So....you're in love with her then?

]]I don't know what that is apparently.

]Pfft that's what old farts say, are you an old fart?

He chuckled.

]]Whatever I really have to go but I'll be back.

]Wait a minute.

]]What?

]You can call me Trisha.

]]So you ARE a girl.

]Nope, I'll be back in twenty minutes better be dry and back by then.

Michael cocked his head as he logged off wondering why he wanted to be called Trisha but it was better than User_8910..or U or just some random stranger blah blah he pushed away from the computer with his sweatpants on to go in the main trailer. His mother looked up glad to see him up and about he bent to kiss her cheek before he headed to the bathroom.

"You're cheery today hon." she said setting down her coffee cup.

"I'm trying..." he muttered.

"It must be hard." he poked his head out.

"Was that sarcasm?"

She grinned at him over her cup.

"I would say that's a duh dear, I need to talk to you so get cleaned up." she said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes doing as she said even talking to "Trisha" he didn't want to just sit in his own filth.

Brandeen was only sitting with the sound of the shower running for a few seconds before she heard a knock on the door, she frowned seeing it was Lissy she was missing a shoe hair hung low with what Brandeen could only assume was cum and her make up was both smudged and caked on at least she wore a dress to cover her. She leaned against the door not trusting the glazed look in her eye, though Michael wasn't really in danger that was her boy.

"What can I do for you Lissy?"

"I uh....needed to talk to my daughter."

Brandeen frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean....she likes it over here....even though you're so much poorer than we are." she said with a slight demented smirk.

She rolled her eyes as if she was going to argue and give away their new fiscal situation.

"She's not here, where the hell have you been?" she snapped.

Lissy took a moment to answer her as if she was off in her own little world before she made an expression the other couldn't read in the slightest not that she wanted to her blood was already boiling she had enough of people cutting out Michael seeing Kaliana's out of touch mother like this was only making her easy-going mood shrink further. Gaze narrowed she waited a moment remembering when she had been wild it wasn't a matter of being high and mighty she knew it never got this bad. Sure she didn't come out of it with the best of health...duh but she had limits she would have been a decent dealer, try your own supply, win your customers and get off the shit at least that was the good dealers she had remembered. Lissy frowned then as she shook her head.

"Just with....my boyfriend...where...where is she? Uh...Kali..."

"She's in the hospital you idiot how could you not notice.....you know what we're not having this conversation, if you can't appreciate your child you don't need her, now get away from my fucking property!" she shut the door and leaned against it as Michael poked his head out turning off the water to save some of the heat for her.

"Ma?"

She shook her head pretty sure Lissy was still standing there looking stupid.

"I'm gonna make some tea...hurry sweetie." he cocked his head watching her and frowned before doing as she asked, very few got a rise out of his mother at least as far as he knew.

>>>>

Somewhat properly dressed Michael sat at the table in something of a mood after Lissy spent an hour begging them to let her in the magic kingdom then some other nonsense he couldn't quite make out, she either got bored or passed out. It didn't really matter Brandeen called the police and they would pick her up and it wasn't any concern to them she decided to make sandwiches before she sat across from him.

"About the money it's not from your father, is it?"

He tensed a bit.

"What money? I've...you know just been hiding out in my room." she rested her face on her raised hand.

"Alright I'll play along, I talked to Dr. Perkins....we might have scraped by with one or two days but tests....keeping me longer....even healthier and I don't have to worry about work. I know he gets a lot of clearance but there is a limit. Whyever would he try so hard making less for us, pretty generous of him." she said firmly.

He shook his head picking at the bread in front of him, absently thinking of him actually making good on his promises.

"He's a nice guy...I think? I don't know him like you do."

She huffed watching him eat for a moment.

"You know I thought you'd say that...so I'd been thinking, if you got a job he's always looking for a helping hand here and there but the sum of that just doesn't add up. So if my precious boy could cut the crap I want a clear answer."

He sighed.

"I don't know what he told you but I'm sorry...I had to do something."

She sighed.

"Mikey you're a sweet boy and I love you for being such taking the man of the house role but...you don't have to drop to those levels you're better than that..."

Michael looked away from her.

"If that were true I could work elsewhere."

"It's not a rich town sweetie...it can be hard to get started when you throw away your check on travel time but it can be worth it to try. " she said carefully, in fact her entire tone was as if she was trying not to set him off.

He shook his head.

"I wasn't going to risk it the problems just kept being found you got lucky and I didn't know at the time I needed money faster....if you had survived and we lost the trailer.." he shook his head bitterly, thinking of that piece of shit that cursed him.

It was quiet for a moment before he looked over and saw her staring tearfully at her plate, he was by her side in a second.

"Mom don't cry...I wont do it again but things are better for us can't we just focus on that?"

"...Did he hurt you?" she asked suddenly, sipping her water.

"Dr. Perkin's? No he said he wanted me because I'd been good at it before." 

She let out a cough choking.

"You've been doing this??" she asked.

"Yeah ma.....that's why I fought that damn charge I really didn't rob that store..I know how to handle a job."

She stared at him for a moment before she looked down covering her face seeing her shoulders shake he felt the lowest of the low as she made a deep noise as he panicked.

"Ma look I'm sorry I really am I wont..." he trailed off as she raised her slightly reddened face still with tears in her eyes bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god I'm so relieved!" she cried standing to throw her arms around his shoulders as she kissed his cheeks over and over.

"Ma!....What are you...."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry....I...well I didn't want to rip Dr. Perkins to shreds yet without confirmation...I thought you sold your body to him."

He paled as she released him.

"Mother! I...ugh!" he rubbed his temples letting a string of curses as she apologized but continued to laugh all the same.

She stopped suddenly.

"Oh oh...I mean I could accept any life for you sweetie but..just never sell yourself for your mother we will make do even more now." she said firmly.

"Mother please! Ugh all this over a misunderstanding!? Why didn't you just ask if I was fucking him it would have been easier." he snapped turning to the sink as he huffed in annoyance.

She giggled and patted his back.

"Okay okay next time I'll just come out I just couldn't imagine my baby becoming a man like that..." she reasoned.

He glared at her though as she giggled it faded.

"...Wait so how did you even get to that of all things?"

"Michael he wouldn't give me details he said he knew you could handle it and would make sure you were taken care of after and I wanted to get you something you'd enjoy like the net and some more groceries but I had to talk to you before I could do anything and my mind filled in the blanks."

"The wrong blanks ma.................Look I'll just tell you everything I just need to turn off the camera..." thinking of what Kaliana said it was his main 'accessory' so to speak.

When he finished she flipped it back on.

"The way you keep this on you I wouldn't worry too much just edit the way you speak..."

"That's it? You aren't mad over that....?"

"Course not, runs in our family...my side anyhow oh your grandfather would be so proud....now we really need to track down who set you up can't have you with an unearned blemish on your record." he stared at her wide eyed.

"Ma...?"

"What? Every family has a tradition passed down ours happens to be skills in the shadows, what of it?"

His surprise faded just a bit as she patted his shoulder.

"Time to have a little chat, you've made me proud too, and here I thought I was drinking too much when I noticed my money increasing in my hiding spots."

Slowly his smirk rose...maybe it would have been easier to just tell her the truth...he hoped Trisha wouldn't be too upset he couldn't rush back.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I'm again reaching but I've already pointed it out if you don't usually check my notes well then here it is again I know it wasn't like that then just yet but they have it.  
> Also I had too much fun with the misunderstanding and I do not apologize for it :P


	12. Time Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some mixed feelings about this chapter more than usual I had to start it on my phone so it's a little scattered but a needed filler with more time skipping as needed.

>>>>>

Though Brandeen told him she wasn't sure she could express her relief with the fact that she had been mistaken, there were much better ways to get money when going straight so to speak wasn't going to work. They chatted for a couple hours anout jobs he pulled by his lonesome. She was impressed he could keep it together but reminded him help from a crew could promise more jobs. More faces to hide behind more hands to grab loot. He could really say it was like looking at his mom for the first time. He did feel better even a bit knowing what she was like and why that made her proud.

"I still feel like I ought to whack you in the back of the head a few times though." She said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you know you could have told me about grandpa."

She gave him a look.

"It made me nervous trying to fill his shoes and I was the favorite of my generation. I thought if you were like me it would be better to hear it later."

"Did ..he know?" He asked still feeling more on the raw side.

She shook her head.

"No he was too squirrely when he was sober and hateful drunk. You'll find many angry and jumpy in this line of work but there is a limit. You never want someone who could give themselves away."

He was glad for that.

"Though I'm surprised by Kali didn't think she had it in her now you really need her."

"Tell me about it..." he muttered absently feeling low again.

She smiled slightly.

"You really like her dont you?" He nodded.

"Did you manage to meet someone while you wait for her at least?" She asked trying not to pick at the wrong spot.

He sighed.

"Oh right yeah I was supposed to go back.....like an hour and something ago he is gonna have a fit."

"Why dont we order a pizza you eat in your room?"

"You dont have to encourage me.."

"Hon nothing is more a reminder you're alone than struggling, knowing your child struggled and no help could be found. I dont know who else we can trust here and you know I get out people know us but they don't seem to give a fuck. Has me in a mood, just keep up exercising and leave your room to clean and eat you'll be fine." He chuckled bitterly yeah he was like his mom alright.

He smiled slightly.

"Yeah okay...and that cinnamon bread." she raised an eyebrow.

"You hate that bread."

"But you don't."

"I am not wasting your job money, I wasn't part of it."

"So think of it as paying for your silence then I'm not arguing, in fact, I"m leaving...see me leaving it happened." she snorted slightly as he turned the corner a little dramatically and smiled a little wider, perhaps she hadn't failed him as a mother as much as she thought.

She chuckled at the thought, she had been considering going back to the life but sometimes you needed a nice long break, she would make sure if he ever had one he could properly pay for it she wasn't splitting hairs she knew what sort of family she came from. Though she didn't care that was their life and it had carried them for generations and now again and she would be as delighted as she wanted, she was curious about Lester though and what else he could work for them to move things along. She didn't quite want to go out on a killing spree but she thought they deserved some revenge they should know better than to mess with people not knowing their past. 

>>>>

]]Come on Trish I'm sorry don't be like that.

He hadn't been sitting there too long all things considered as he saw the log of him mostly apologizing and talking to himself, he only saw those little dots moving as if he was preparing to talk then he would leave altogether.

]]I know you're giving me the silent treatment for not coming back on time but I had to do something.

He saw the dots again, if he really wasn't there or the net just gave out where he was he would have been kicked from the room so he was satisfied he didn't want to leave.

]]I'll tell you one day just I had to talk to my mom, you wouldn't condemn me for that she said it was important.

]Why didn't you just say that? You know how I am about my mom, fuck.

He smirked.

]]I was hoping you'd forgive me on principle.

]How's that now?

]]You know we have such a history and all.

]Whatever...since it was so important to you I don't see you giving me a name.

]]It's M...and don't give me shit I know that's not your real name.

]Damn straight these things aren't secure enough for that.

He raised an eyebrow.

]]You have a security problem?

]Not really, I just don't live with my mom any more, wouldn't want to say the wrong thing and have anyone going to her place.

He smiled slightly.

]]Why didn't you say you moved out?

]Wasn't by choice I was the only one working so they need me.

]]Did she kick you out? Are you alright?

]Relax M I'm fine, as long as money is coming in I have motels to stay in...used to think they were a right waste of money but they need me at the chop shop so might as well, I just use the computer at the desk.

]]They let you?

]The owner is an older woman she can't retire, I watch the desk, pay a little less, internet works here.

]]I'm glad.

]Careful M it's almost like you care.

]]I do, I just suck at showing it, I'm an ass deal with it. :)

]lol...like I said they need me at work, if they didn't they wouldn't put up with the fact that I'm an ass too, so I guess we're good

Satisfied he chuckled, Michael was able to speak to him for most of the night thinking he really ought to get out of the house but with his mother she had been working so hard the least he could do was make sure she could use his share of the score. The most was pretend he wasn't buried inside himself remembering he wasn't the only one alone right now, at least she was comfortable it was the best for them at least for the moment. She could sleep easy there was some comfort in it.

>>>>

As things settled a little another week went by before he was met with another scene he hadn't expected to see, aside from Lissy roaming around in a whatever she'd snorted today mode, Kat stood on the other side with a particularly bright smile. He thought if he saw her or any of them again but he held onto the bitterness.

"Yeah?"

"What? No hug?"

He kept his footing, the only one he wanted that close to him he hadn't heard from.

"What do you want? Last I saw you, you were reminding me how worthless I was because your stupid boyfriend tripped me up at the last second." he said giving her an empty stare.

"I...well that was a long time ago..."

"A few months, if you can't answer me..."

"Wait I just...I really need a favor and thought you had enough care to hear me out."

"A favor, oh sure you're gonna owe me big, I don't tend to come cheap with pointless favors." she huffed.

"I need you....it's been so lonely." she said sniffling, he sighed.

"Kat I would do whatever to keep you quiet when the guys cared enough to say something, that fake crying shit never worked on me." he said dryly leaning against the doorframe as she swallowed thickly.

"Michael, can't I..."

"Talk outside? Cause my mom is sleeping and if you come in you'll bother her, yeah." he answered looking over his shoulder where she was by the bathroom door giving him a dirty look.

"Fine...you want to be a bitch..."

"And the door..."

"You got me pregnant if you can't tell!" he cocked his head.

"I know I'm none too smart but as you would be much farther along if it were my problem, you're gonna have to try harder to fool me." he said, not finding much of a bump.

She sighed.

"It's Tommy's.... he won't help me with anything and my parents cut me off."

"You still live on the better side of town, the churches will help you, sucks to be you but I won't do it, being responsible for someone else's fucking kid? You got yourself into that mess putting out when he just wanted to get back at me..fucking deal with it." he slammed the door ignoring her high pitched screaming and swearing as Brandeen shook her head.

"What? Too harsh?"

"Reality often is, but you're really not the father? If she is pregnant and not just trying to trap you?"

"As much as I hate to say this to you I swear...the last time we did anything she left me hanging after I serviced her two months before I met Kaliana unless there is some new age way of knocking up someone up the following year then there are things you did not share with me."

Despite herself she couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles he spoke so honestly about it, she thought she might feel more but then she had been part of the town gossip square and Kat either got around or talked big and it wouldn't be the first time she was out accusing someone of getting her pregnant. When there was nothing there she chewed on her lip as he crossed his arms, he had the decency to be a little embarrassed but he wasn't playing this fucking game. 

"Townley you open this door and take care of your bastard!" she tried he shook his head.

"The test already proved I wasn't the father go find the real father of your baby!" he called, louder making sure whoever passed by would hear, probably the best use of nosy neighbors you couldn't deal with it certainly got her in her car he sighed heavily how out of all the women he knew that he could be with the only one with any fucking sense wasn't here.

He wondered if Trisha was available, he really hoped he was.

>>>>

As the months went off one by one to his birthday Michael made it a point to go see his mother but at least logged on for Trisha as he normally did and found a few happy birthday messages from him as if he had been interrupted some weren't finished some weren't clear the last one he had time there were limited times he wasn't available as he was working to keep his place at the hotel often they were up late and he would say it was the only time he was sane getting to talk to him. Michael wondered if he was being dramatic or if that were true, he found he didn't really care either way their time together was plenty valuable. Sometimes maybe he felt it too he wished he could see who he was talking to sure but then he found that wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. He said he was going to talk to his mother who had been calling him before she went after him having picked up her garbage can lids again. Trisha found it hilarious even realizing that his mother wouldn't actually hit him, he turned to leave his room after saying goodbye and found his mother dancing in the kitchen this time with a bag of trash. He cocked his head wondering what she was all excited about.

"Ma?"

"There's my young man! Oh happy birthday sweetie." she said giving him a bright green kiss he didn't know where she found some of these lipsticks.

"Thanks ma..." he muttered...though he spared her feelings and sat down, damn lipstick smudgies.

"I got a raise and an advance! I have a gift for you that I know you're gonna loooooovah!" she said bubbly as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Ma you didn't need to..."

"Yeah yeah as you say every year, this one I didn't buy I just didn't open it first." she moved to the spare drawer she dropped her keys or earrings in less she lose either one and pulled out a letter as she sat down in front of her own plate, he set down the syrup bottle and looked at it, she smirked seeing his face shift.

He moved to open it and out fell a pink envelope he could see a birthday card poking out of while another letter was waiting, finally from Kaliana, Brandeen's grin widened seeing how excited he was, perhaps his expression was hard but a mother knows.

"Now hang on, read it out loud."

He set it up staring at the neat script.

"Hey Mikey, Brandy

I hope you guys don't hate me too much for disappearing...." Brandeen snorted a bit.

"She did not write that.." she said in disbelief.

He shook his head not wanting to comment on her reaching out to them and what she might be feeling waking up alone even without her awful mother.

"Maybe it's the meds making her crazy, I don't know when they'll send this but I had some sort of reaction to the medicine they were giving me it was some sort of coma he told them to try everything but the doctor here said they weren't sure I was going to come out of it, and they had to move me or at least that was what Dr. Perkins set up it was easier to transfer me than the medicine that needed a specific temperature. I don't know what it was but he really did help where he promised he was convinced they were going to let me go...I hope you had a good birthday here's hoping I"ll be there for the next one."

Brandeen shook her head.

"My I was hoping she would tell us how to reach her."

"The address and number is in the PS she says the main desk needs to know what rooms to send it to..." he trailed off looking over the words again just relieved she got back to them, he turned to the pink envelope and pulled out a simple happy birthday card with chunky bubble letters and limited balloons inside he didn't even gaze at the basic words that everyone got. On the inside was a small sheet of what looked like craft paper she had painted a portrait of him and his mother vibrant purple, pink, a splash of orange and yellow for Brandeen embracing the green, blue, and white touched just so with a bit of red that made him, Brandeen promptly poked him with her fork wanting to see what put such a softhearted look on his normally rather strained setting of her son's face. He liked to think, or rather realize she was thinking of them too he flipped it around for her and she beamed taking it from him he noticed writing on the back and told her to turn it around.

"I hope you like it, the paints I have access too uh...I'm grateful so I'll say they need a lot of layering to get built up, miss you.....she really is such a doll..." she said a little tearful as he shook his head begging her not to go there.

"You think they'd let us visit?"

She gave him a soft smile.

"Doubtful honey....you just don't get sent away for basic diseases even if she was born with it they could have been keeping her in a clean room you should write her and ask though just don't get your hopes up she'll come back we know now...I think that makes them obligated." he smiled slightly, if a littler bitterly wishing it worked that way.

Time couldn't be moving any slower.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough fillers are rough....stay tuned ha.


	13. Because I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes more time skips have a few points to get to I mean yes you could rush it in one long chapter but some of the in-between chunks I'm not sure of so I'll save space here at least before moving forward. I noted earlier lots of ages had to be edited to fit into this world I set up for them but I'm just adding another reminder here as we're getting to why that's important soon.

>>>>>>

Into the New Year and a few months after...Michael couldn't help but feel alone he occasionally heard from Kaliana which was nerve-wracking because he could tell by her handwriting when she was really sick or in pain he didn't know which was worse and he couldn't do a thing to help her, the doctors really wouldn't let anyone in to see her as Brandeen thought. In fact they included a picture of the only doctor allowed near her, according to Dr. Perkin's their operation was a little questionable, it was the best and they could be trusted there but they changed staff a lot and he paid for them to keep one familiar face that wasn't going in or out of her room.

Some older woman with graying hair and pale skin sitting next to a somewhat smiling Kaliana. Though she was buried in blankets the heat had to be kept off for what they had her on she looked drugged to all get out. He hated not knowing what they were doing to her. Though it was better than nothing...he guessed, then of course his one break from that just stopped, he hadn't heard from Trisha in a few days. He wasn't taking it personal considering the conditions of their ability to hang out but he missed him he was right back where he started but at least he was getting out and keep up with jogging if nothing more. He didn't want his mother to worry but he wasn't going to spin the wheel again so to speak. He'd wait for his buddy who he couldn't do much for either and Kaliana to come back it just hurt being all on his with his thoughts again.

>>>

Brandeen looked out the window glad to see him as he ran out to get some air. She stared down at the dishes sadly she didnt know exactly what was wrong but she knew he was lonely he was always waiting for another letter from Kaliana, she wondered when he really started appreciating more than just Kelly. She was a pretty face, with nothing else to offer clearly, trying to get him to care for her bastard she didn't have the energy to waste on either of them. It felt off to be so secure and out of it at the same time, she couldn't come back any sooner. As usual the thought made her think of the younger woman's state if she missed him like he did her, if she was hurting as he wasn't around, mainly...was he her friend or more. She didn't like the taste that idea left in the back of her threat if it was just more than attraction he'd probably be okay if they were only ever friends she just hoped things would be what was best for both of them. She looked up as her phone went off having gotten one herself after he walked home in the snow having trouble getting a taxi out here. She really hoped it wasn't just because of that ridiculous shun from that fucking game that she just knew Tommy fucked up. They were in as constant connection as they could be his ankle had been swollen for weeks after that it was before he started slipping into his comfortable shadows again. She picked it up after drying her hands.

"Hello who is this?" she asked turning to the fridge to see what she might make for dinner, she smiled briefly they had a little more than usual as when she did get him out of his room she had begun trying to teach him a few different meals it was their time together and he was her son, a natural in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Townley." she frowned not recognizing the voice, as she heard a bit of static as if they were moving around a bit.

"This is Dr. Roshe, I work at the facility holding our young patient Kaliana."

Her frown deepened trying not to think something went South.

"Oh yes doctor I hadn't heard she got a new one." she said remembering it was a Taylors that had been close to her.

"She didn't, not yet but there was something of a mental breakdown and we are concerned about her ability to handle herself here." she continued.

"....Well you could imagine a young woman all on her own trapped in a tiny room while she's a test subject essentially could explain some of the issue." she said feeling the need to defend her as the other chuckled a bit.

"Ah no, Kaliana isn't the problem she's fine we are introducing her to the outside again so she doesn't drop from a common cold or something after being in such a closed and sterile place so long for her." the doctor said, that static again.

"So what's the prob.....wait did her _doctor_ attack _her_??"

"There you go, we are monitoring her...I'm sure you here the movement, she has been different in this treatment if she proves she can survive on her own I'm concerned about her reaction to this sometimes she just sort of stares out into space and can get a bit violent, that is the poor thing seems to know the right limits but it leaves her a bit unpredictable." Brandeen cocked her head finally hearing at least a little more than just business in her tone.

"So you want us to visit see if that helps?" she asked.

"Not quite, after she completes her reintegration I was hoping she could stay with you, she may not realize it but she has suggested that she wasn't completely safe with her mother and after what we were generously paid to keep an eye on her it seems a waste to just send her back to her mother." Brandeen swallowed thickly as she looked down.

"What exactly does that mean...? She was hanging around for a bit but disappeared again if that tart harmed her we can find her." she said her tone low.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that,let's just leave it at she didn't get much time to just be a little girl because of her mother." Brandeen straightened feeling a bit sick, it was loud and clear.

"Why wouldn't she say anything to me...?" she muttered absently she never would have let her go back to her trailer.

"Well we have some of the best minds...rather literally on the child and adult psyche so to speak, the one we had meet with her is available if you'd like to ask questions, that is if when we send her back...." Brandeen shook her head absently.

"I'll take her we ah...came into some inheritance so there will be plenty of space for her once we move."

"Excellent she did seem quite keen on staying in touch with you we were hoping it was with good reason, just a moment." Brandeen sighed heavily before she heard another voice another woman.

"Hello Mrs. Townley, you can call me Amara." she said, her tone softer.

"Ah hello....you have a lot of women there?"

"Mostly on this side of the establishment, we have to watch how everyone interacts with...well everyone else, Torelle tells me that you will be Kali's guardian." she said, her voice a touch calming as she played more a friend than a professional, Brandeen wondered if she did that on purpose.

"Yeah of course we were uh looking at other places we just wanted to see her first."

"Oh how nice I'm sure she'll love that, she said you were discussing her inability to communicate properly with you, I'm sure you don't take it personally but if you do it's mostly based on what she's told me about you. Her mother should know better, you're similar in age and wealth she thought you could do better than your husband but you have maintained a personality and life that is so different. She was mostly afraid of tarnishing your image of her she doesn't really like to be seen as something to be saved but on the other end of that she can't seem to stop herself from reaching to someone who could do just that. Which can be conflicting enough without the everyday ways of the teenager....poor baby, I almost wish she could just be another pretty girl trying out for her cheer team with no view on the world they can grow out of that. Now that she has been away from her mother and able to let it out and actually begin to recover she seems a lot more stuck than it would have seemed. I couldn't approve her just being tossed to her mother but I didn't want to pressure you either as you're important to her." she explained, Brandeen swallowed thickly feeling an ache in her chest.

"She could never change my view of her, I'm just so angry with myself I couldn't see what it was, she was spending a lot of time with my son and he grew so protective of her I'm sure she mentioned it to him."

"Ah yes Michael I would first say not to blame yourself it may seem cheesy to some that quite honestly don't understand but when someone is really in need of help, broken down and faced with more than they can handle it's when the essential deception can be the strongest. Though I would say it's possible she also needed a break and just wanted to be happy with you. She really is a sweet girl and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that hasn't really changed, the hard nights just leak into the days now." Brandeen sniffed, feeling the rage building just waiting for Lissy to show up.

"Your son seems a bit easier, she is quite fond of him I believe she had an easy time with me because of the medication now, but he does seem to even her out even though he's not here. We tried to keep women around her of different ages as she definitely doesn't respond well to men around her even when quiet which makes your home ideal. I will continue to talk to her whenever she needs so she can get more medication or show of course that she is doing well but I think when she gets there she may need more time with you not pointing out what you've learned."

"Of course, she doesn't need to suffer any more than she has...when would she be here?"

"We are going to keep her another month with regular time outside then we'll talk, she doesn't need to be on life support or anything but I assure our facility is the most sterile place on the planet and we don't want to aggravate anything aside from that well..you'll see she's physically in great shape...Oh I have to go, but I'll approve calls to either of you for when she's able from now on."

"Thank you Amara, we'll be here..." as they said their goodbyes she didn't want to let her mind wander, she understood, she didn't have a childhood quite like that but she had seen such destroy friends.

She hoped that even if she was afraid to be frank with her that she had told Michael...though she believed he wouldn't be the one to push her it's harder when you're in the dark.

>>>>>>

When Michael got back home Brandeen moved to give him a hug he panicked a bit he always knew when she had been crying.

"Wh...what happened?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I just....the doctors called..." she hadn't seen the color drain from his face so quickly in a long time she shook her head waving her hands.

"No..no don't do that she's...fine in one piece just listen...did you know her mother did..."

"Ma stop...the less I think about it the better....." he paused as she gave him a look and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell...you...she trusted me and...." she shook her head.

"It's okay you've seen that crazy bitch on whatever she's on we don't know what she would have done if we got involved while she was here I just wanted to know you knew, and you know how to handle it." she said carefully.

He stared at her, he knew it probably bothered her a little but she made it look so easy to be genuinely selfless as she smiled.

"You...?"

She shook her head.

"Your grandma....the Townleys often get more than they should, born or married in." she said swallowing a lump in her throat remembering knowing far more about her poor mother than she ever needed to.

He almost told her about his father but he couldn't and shook his head...at least she understood.

"So we can call her now?"

"She has to call their building is too secure but....her therapist and one of the other doctors wanted to discuss how she's doing and the therapist...Amara seemed far more genuine in her care she didn't want to just send her if she wasn't safe and it made me think maybe if we move the cash so it's not extreme but...well they do have some two-bedroom RVs we could look into." he eyed her as he wet his lips.

"You're gonna let her stay here?"

"Lissy can go fuck herself." she answered as he grinned.

"You're the best." she shrugged.

"You keep an eye on your crew Mikey....and I just love her to bits!" she said fading from a would-be two-bit criminal to a bouncy mother again as he laughed feeling some of the pressure come off his shoulders.

Sure tension was still a bit thick but they had to prepare for Kaliana Brandeen just hoped what they could do would be enough.

>>>>>>>>

Yet another month slid by and Michael hadn't heard from Trisha he was hoping for the best knowing the other was the hardworking sort, but he didn't feel as depressed knowing Kaliana would be coming back, hopefully soon, he looked up from his place at the table as Brandeen walked in, the new trailer hadn't been too hard to set up around the shack it was mostly disconnecting wires and moving the old one out of the way. They needed a few workers to carefully deconstruct part of the twin sheds and rebuild them as they had been to make up for the massive space, there was a small entry way with the front screen in front of the sturdier door, there wasn't much room but you could shake off snow there and come in. The screen was sturdy enough to keep it insulated as it had a cloth fishnet like screen over plexiglass. A screen all the same, the larger table had a sort of booth around it, with a couple small inner closets on either side of course the kitchen right across and the television could be moved around it was small not much to mention but good enough it sat on the table. One room still sat in the 'master' position while the other was past the bathroom, still had one of those but it was a bit bigger and always promised hot water. There were several models available but this one caught the least attention as they cleaned out the old trailer and sold it to a scrapyard, before the workers were done Brandeen got them to fix his bedroom with a proper door and a few extra planks, they even coated it so it was safer to have a heater inside. Almost a house not quite one but beyond good enough to them they had lived tightly so long it was something to appreciate. She dropped her things by the door and closed it behind her having just got off work, she wasn't one to just enjoy hanging around as they monitored themselves with a score that clung with the proper spending he had been able to move just a little into savings large sums got too much attention but it was there for a rainy day, the rest he would use as it was needed. 

Brandeen argued about taking the shed instead with the door and other touch ups it was plenty warm and secure but Michael wouldn't hear it he wanted both of them inside with two doors between them and the outside.

She stretched as she walked over to kiss the top of his head, he eyed her as she moved to grab a soda, smiling seeing he had wrapped a plate for her.

"Ma.."

"It's nice of you to cook but you don't have to when I'm not here." she said lightly.

"....Ma."

"Gosh it's cold out there, worse yet, we got that work done just in time, oh the yard called me they were able to resell just about all of old Bessie I figured we could save that and give it to Kali."

He sighed as she giggled.

"I know what you're looking for and my ignoring you says it's a no." he rolled his eyes.

"When are they going to call, I'm going crazy over here." he said with a groan.

"Honey they are just being cautious, at the latest she'll be here for your birthday....they have her taking some classes to play catch up apparently the principal is pushing to have her finish school here, since she would technically be considered a 'special' case it might give them a funding boost to accommodate her."

He frowned.

"No fucking way." she shook her head.

"Not much to do about that honey she should get a chance to finish school, even I did it maybe not like mama wanted but it doesn't hurt to have a basic education."

"But that school? You know I don't even see any of the old guys anymore like nothing I ever thought mattered at all they all left what will they do to her if she comes back and it gets out where she's living?" he asked.

"Don't worry I called Dr. Perkins he will keep an eye on the situation, he's just well enough known to get right in the way of extra funding if he's concerned," she explained as he sighed heavily.

"How long is she going to have to stay there?"

"Just until she's eighteen or just the usual amount if she comes later they probably won't even put her in regular classes it wouldn't look like much if they did...selfish cunts." she muttered as he sighed rubbing his face.

"I guess...."

"Hey you can always go find a place to hang out over there so you're close by she'll need a ride back and I haven't seen that Crystal either maybe if we get stuck I could tell him that I'll send you in my place as her pseudo guardian." Brandeen went on after sitting across from him grateful for the microwave built into the cabinets the stove was nice but it warmed up the whole house and it was just the right temperature. At least she thought so they had spent so much time just making due, it was good all the same.

"Maybe.....wait."

"Or representative whatever, we'll figure it out."

He nodded but he wasn't so sure, he'd find a way alright.

>>>>>

Michael couldn't do much jogging as they were hit by another freak storm it had been a slow crawl to the big day, the dreams were coming back he was worried something was going to go wrong and keep them separated he was worried to find out what had been done to her and her going back to that fucking school when he wasn't going to be there. Even hanging by the area he wasn't sure how fast he'd respond, he just wished she was here he pushed himself up to sit in front of the computer. It was a long shot but he checked all the same, he didn't want to sit up all night with his thoughts he sighed seeing that his usual private room was empty and he almost logged off before he finally saw that damn username pop up again. It was another bit of pop there in his mood before he could say anything a message popped up.

]You're still here! Fuck I'm sorry man!!

He smirked slightly.

]]If that's true then I guess I could give you a few minutes to tell me where the hell you were I was worried jerk.

]There was some downsizing, they kept me on but then the owner of the company ran off with a huge share of the company's money I was barely making spare change you could get performing on stage, the hotel staff was afraid of me but not enough to let me chill there for free.

]]Where were you staying?

]Around.

]]Trish...

]I was out and about alright, it was hard to hang on I just kept thinking you weren't going to be here long to care.

]]Of course I care, fuckin' A man I knew it had to be work-related in some way so I checked probably an embarrassing amount I'm glad you're back.

]Me too....it's still on borrowed time but I shouldn't just have to go for a while I think ugh just don't forget me if I do.

]]Doubtful, but hey I should be able to send you some cash if you need it.

]]And before you start that prideful I don't do charity shit things were just better around here not sure how long it'll last but I could spread it a bit.

]Ah you really don't need to do that...I appreciate it but no telling when I could pay you back I don't want it hanging over my head.

]]I wouldn't be the one holding it, just say the word I ain't gonna push it but I'm not exactly taking a 'no' just a not right now.

]You're probably too good me, keep that in mind, what else is new?

He rolled his eyes only telling him to fuck off with that before he told him Kaliana, who he only referred to as my girl, was coming to stay with them soon, he paused as a blue box popped up not directly connected to the messenger and smirked slightly.

]]Lest?

]]]Just monitoring what with Kali coming back soon, do you really want to send this guy money what if he's lying to you?

]]I don't really care, unlike you I don't take comfort in my solitude.

]]]Duh it's not your job to keep anyone out of trouble, I can set up a dump account so you can't be tracked but don't be too generous you can only hide so much before it catches attention.

]]Fine fine, was that all? Or did you have some work in mind?

]]]I might, I'll be in touch hurry and write it down.

]]Wait wait, why so helpful?

]]]I'm not a complete dick M.

He sent him some information and Michael did as asked thinking he didn't want him saving it to his computer, it wasn't long before he heard the familiar squealing and wondered what had his mother up and out of bed consider how dead to the world she could sleep.

]]Look Trish I have to go my mom is calling but here is the information use it or don't, it's not a bribe but if you get half as cold there as we do here I ain't gonna let you just sleep outside and hope for the best.

He moved to stand and pulled on his sweater he saw the dots appearing.

]I'll get you back for it...oh and happy birthday.

He smirked and didn't respond beyond that as he moved to go outside and make his way to the front door stopping short seeing the solid black van preparing to pull off he ran inside and nearly tripped over himself seeing the much taller blond holding onto his mother she mentioned she had begun growing as the problem was corrected so to speak but no longer the tiny doll she had been he almost wasn't sure it was really her. Brandeen pulled away and smiled at him as she turned to see him she tugged at her curly pigtails just slightly, they had given her a plain blue dress and some shoes to wear but no one would be mistaking her age for anything as she easily matched his mother's tone and ran to jump in his arms what he couldn't see of her longer lightly shaped legs he felt around him and fell back into the snow as Brandeen laughed rolling her eyes hearing a familiar shut the fuck up.

"You go to hell Kristy! You're ugly and your trailer smells like cat piss!"

"Fuck you Brandeen!"

"Fuck both of you I have to go work!"

"Be quiet newbie you ain't shit!" they called in unison.

Kaliana ignored the cold wrapped rather tightly around Michael she laughed feeling his warmth around her waist.

"Happy Birthday."

"It's getting there." she said.

It felt nice to be back.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw there were some trailers that were large enough to have two rooms with the living space and inner car but if that wasn't the case well flying blind so....yeah most things still go. If you were wondering why she might only see the signs in a girl It was a silent nod to how people can act differently with the same issues and of course it's sometimes easier looking out Michael knows how to act to distract his mother from the truth is all.  
> Oh I don't think I specified as she had a growth problem and her features were altered but in the other story if you wanted a reference she looks...though much younger here, she would grow to look like Sheri Moon-Zombie so think House of 1000 Corpses to the Halloween remake slightly altered here and there to fit the general look of the game if your a visual reader like me anyways nope don't care she's a cutie deal with it...lol


	14. Let's Call It Loving Conflict

>>>>

It took very little effort to get Michael and Kaliana up and out of the snow to shut the doors before Kristy could come out and be well hated by everyone or whatever his mother said he couldn't say he heard her well buried under the others thick hair or rather he was just entirely distracted by her it was worse then he didn't have to worry about the neighbors but he had his own mind going against him. Even as he tightened his hold around her slender waist as her arms easily went around his shoulders showing...all too naturally the rest of her that caught up to her he could only think of her spending nearly two years away. She would no doubt meet people without him and he had to let her to be fair she probably wouldn't turn against him like the rest of those useless bastards had but he was sure she still had plenty of options. Still he didn't want to be emotional, because he missed her so and she still had a week or so before going back to school and hadn't met anyone but he still felt he was losing her again. He wasn't entirely sure when the desperation really set in it was crazy he cared about her...loved this girl clearly but his waking mind doubted he was too deserving of that.

Better to squash it before it started? He wasn't sure but hearing Brandeen laughing at him pulled him from his thoughts.

"If you're planning my grandbabies can you maybe...I don't know let her finish school first you don't know what a bitch high school is until you have to deal with it pregnant." he released her immediately huffing as they laughed, Brandeen slid between them to hug her again she almost didn't say anything but she could see all too clearly he was plenty open while she wasn't staring at him.

"We're so glad to have you back dear, Mikey Mike has been so lonely without you."

"Ma! Don't tell her that!" he snapped, completely half-heartedly and extremely flustered.

He looked away catching the gentle smile on the younger woman keeping his gaze away as she took his hand.

"I missed you guys too...everything just exploded after...everything." Michael shook his head.

"She knows." Kaliana gave him a look as Brandeen nodded.

"We need to have a little chat, you can go and get settled, let's just say I'm impressed you work well together and I'll take all the grandbabies you can offer."

"Mother please!" he said carefully pushing her in her room as she giggled perfectly fine with Brandeen's sense of humor.

>>>

Brandeen had set up her twin bed with pink blankets heart pillows sat behind the thick white set her closet had room for a few clothes with some winter wear she was sure would fit her were waiting her window had a bit of a seat she could use as a desk. She left a pencil cup with colorful pencils in front of a snowy white teddy bear, within the frilly pink curtains....she couldn't help herself she always wanted to decorate for a girl. Her therapist had given her a second dress and some pants to wear that had been donated. Though they were left untouched as many didn't leave the facility, she moved to sit on the fluffy bedspread to grab the bear the rooms weren't very large but with the closet embedded and a reasonably sized day bed there was certainly space. Though he still dominated the room as he tried to ignore Brandeen's happily giggling as she called she would make dinner for their chat. He briefly glanced at her leaning against the window sill with the teddy bear in her hands though just under her chest it was like the little doll she had once been had been denied puberty 3 times over he felt guilty not really deserving that rising mood even though he'd hardly done a thing to her it was unnatural. Kat was just one to have, made him look good feeling shame over things he could never control it simply didn't matter with someone that was just a bit of eye candy. She already deserved so much better when he saw her come out of her shell now her outside matched what he saw on the inside and it was just a little much. He tried not to be dramatic though for him being surrounded by so many fakes and having just the one that could do this for him it was to be expected...Brandeen was certainly approving and she didn't have the whole view..or she did he wasn't sure. What she knew still surprised him.

"You're really just going to stand there and avoid looking at me?" she asked fiddling with the ear of the stuffed toy nervously.

"I just need to not give my mother things to tease me for....you uh really look..." he trailed off as she fingered her hair.

"Gee thanks, that's the deepest compliment I've ever gotten." he sighed as she smirked at him.

"Sorry I just can't think of anything to say that wouldn't be taken the wrong way."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on who are you talking to? I feel normal I just...it wasn't obvious sure but feeling my face now it doesn't feel like my cheek bones and eye sockets are in the wrong place...everything is where it belongs..the growing pains I suffered for this....no joke, don't forget who I am Mike."

He met her eyes as she pouted a bit getting a smile from her.

"You're gorgeous...and I think I ought to add myself to the list of people whose asses I have to kick for noticing." she snorted a bit as she giggled.

"Smoooooth."

"Mother!"

She laughed, pretending to get quieter as he huffed.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard." she tried to give a normal smile but felt a little flustered this was Michael she wasn't anymore afraid of him than she had been when she left it was just different he didn't have to just be protective of her she wondered if he could really like her but then she didn't really know how to deal with that if he did. She bent over covering her knees with a few stray curls.

"Why is this awkward now?"

"Because I'm a creep and I missed you."

"Does that make me a creep too?" she asked turning her head just slightly to peer up at him, he relaxed slightly as that smirk of his she missed came to life on his face.

"I guess so....they say sometimes a person doesn't know what they are dealing with if they don't mind their creep...and if they do they are hard to get away from I think...if we're a pair of creeps we just broke each other." it took a moment before they were laughing again.

"But....I was just trying to be...I guess not a freak according to those pics that's all we should just be the same right?" he frowned.

"You were not a freak, you were just as adorable before you left...." he flushed and looked away, was that even normal to say he wasn't sure.

Looking at her as she smiled he shook his head.

Yeah his dad fucked up his head alright.

"It is, nothing changed it's just I think we need new lines on what's okay....before ma starts picking out baby names."

"Constance, Jacob...Louie...Angelica.."

He groaned ignoring her laughter through the door as he was met with the smell of porkchops and shook his head.

"Don't try to butter me up you're in time out." he snapped, they were his favorite after all.

"Pfft okay 'pop', but you're the one in the corner."

He sighed ignoring the giggling as he absently sank on the soft bed next to Kaliana.

"What did I miss about this....?" he glanced at her with a wide-eyed stare as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're too easy to tease...I guess everything is the same."

He bit his lip as he patted her knee making her heart skip a beat being trapped did her no favors...or maybe it did, what did she know?

"You love birds still coming to dinner?"

He grit his teeth mostly because he was far too amused by her he knew how happy she was to have her back they were similar though for different reasons obviously.

"I'm glad you're back....and I hope you'll finish school so I don't have to say goodbye again."

Her smiled widened resting her hand over his.

"That's the plan."

>>>>>>

Kaliana felt off as Brandeen told her what she had already shared with Michael it would have been a lot easier to just be free and open she had wanted to say more in her letters but was mindful over the fact that she could read them as well, she told them about the hell of what they considered healthy. Powdered meals that never mixed right in water and limited contact with anyone though she knew how different they were she never thought she was coming back to her crew plus Brandeen she was glad to see things looked better for them. It was nice, she felt welcomed and confused frustrated her mother was giving them shit as she got back on what she used which wasn't technically a drug she knew she was fond of huffing a mix of spray paint, bug killer, and something that supposedly killed crabgrass. Though you could never tell with the cheesy infomercials, she only had comfort thinking of coming back and hoping they actually still gave a fuck now that she was back it wasn't so but nicer still she didn't care of her age the comfort of a soft clean bear to grip as she spoke to them just barely skipping over new triggers because of that brewing psycho she had been stuck with it was helpful. Brandeen thought it might help, sure not like medication as it it could undo everything she had front and center in her life but squeezing the life out of something you couldn't damage when you just needed a moment seemed to work for most people. She still seemed the same and Brandeen didn't think she was a lost cause she belonged here.

She met Michael's gaze a few times and was reading him for the most part she knew Amara had spoken freely to Brandeen and she knew he was worried about something she just couldn't be sure if it was because he had his own triggers or because of her. It made her feel bad she didn't want him suffering as if he had to treat her like glass...or as he suggested compare himself to who would do her wrong to say the very least she wasn't sure how they would make their friendship stick if he was afraid of pushing when she wanted him to but knew she couldn't do the same to him. Though she'd fight for it, for the other look he wore looking at her.

"Was it hard, when you started well finishing growing?" Brandeen asked.

"Sort of...some days it would just itch...then they had to give me a sedative to keep me still...it's mostly a blur one day it was painful then the next I couldn't reach my legs the same way, do I really look that different?"

"Quite a bit, you were also so cute as a button but now the button is life size, did they not show you?"

She shook her head fingering the fries on her plate.

"A lot of patients don't make it up there....they don't have any glass we can get to."

She felt Michael tense a bit next to her and she shook her head.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself I was strapped down most of the time...you don't think about how much growing hurts till you get to do it rapidly....I'm not even that tall but it's tall for me and it was a pain in the ass...and everything else." Brandeen gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Are you done or are you going to grow taller?"

"I don't know...they said play it by ear whatever that means..."

"....Why do you think that doctor snapped?" he had been mostly silent at dinner, Brandeen didn't want to give him too many details on the doctor but it came out as she set the table and he was in a bit of mood, but it was at least dampened by the fact that she did make it here in one peace.

"I don't know...she was free to leave they tripled her salary...she just had to keep an eye on me at night then for tests which freed up most of her day it could have been anything." she nudged him under the table and he huffed.

"She's lucky you got out then." he said a touch bitterly.

"I'm okay Michael...just better now...I'll try to move out soon Brandy."

"Ha that's a funny, you're stuck here I didn't decorate your room for my health."

She stared at her.

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Obviously, you have another reason we needed a bigger trailer?" Michael said.

"But..."

"No buts....it's no trouble thanks to you too though I wouldn't mind being included in new work it's nice to be mentally stimulated," Brandeen said.

She bit her lip, it was strange to be wanted in such a normal sense...at least she was sure it was normal compared to what she knew.

"...Oh yeah I got to talk to my brother he released my account to me since nobody was watching anymore....we could have moved to another space."

"We'll look into it but gradual changes are best." Brandeen said as she sighed.

"Right...I forgot I'm just used to that white room...ugh."

"Not to worry you'll get used to everything...does all the snow at least feel better than the clean room?" she asked as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Michael felt a little bit of ease as they ate and chatted he just kept picturing her alone with a doctor that should have been able to work as she had since Kaliana was in her care, he tried to stay positive but with others now against him just to stay in the leftover limelight even with his year out most of the younger students had been with them most of the time so now she would expect at least two groups that knew about the shunning first hand. He wasn't sure if she'd be a target or if they would try and turn her against him either way he was looking out for her he just wasn't sure he was good enough. He'd feel better when he knew how her first day went....maybe.

Well he'd try anyways.

>>>>

The next few days were a blur mostly with her spending time with the pair of them out in the snow she had missed the freedom she still couldn't get over them setting her up as they did it made her feel at home, particularly in the morning when Michael would come in for breakfast and she could con him into a snowball fight. He would say how much he hated it every single time and Brandeen still got to see him being a kid chasing after her to get his revenge she was a lot faster than him now. So even if it was almost routine Brandeen still giggled on him missing what was obviously coming. She would call them in when it looked like Kristy was coming out to bitch about the noise. Mostly cause she wanted to be seen in below zero weather in short shorts, with the snow shaken off they headed in ticking off the time until she was to finish school. He hadn't made a move to comment on his frustrations again and Trish was a no show again he hoped he had used the money and was at least sleeping inside somewhere safe. The night before she was due back to school he was tossing and turning after seeing that Trisha wasn't available they had gone to the grocery store and he noticed Kat with her kid and her younger cousin he tried to get his mother and Kaliana to turn into a different aisle but he was sure they had seen them which didn't spell a good first day for Kali he tried to think differently but even before the shunning he was used to Kat being a bitch just because. Particularly with girls prettier than her that weren't on the squad, more than just shoving them in the locker though he hadn't heard of physical damage he didn't want them picking on her just to amuse themselves. 

Just to get back at him.

He moved to get up and go in the main house to get a drink he now had a key to his fixed door and a key to the screen and main door of the trailer as long as he had to unlock it to let himself in he was sure they were safe even if his father wanted to break in he wouldn't get anywhere. As the thought made it's way to the front of his mind he heard a familiar sound, the same song barely recognizable with the static of the radio playing on a fucked up radio he quickly stepped in and shut the inner door as he panicked he hadn't heard from his father and thankfully neither has his mother. He didn't always arrive that way but he had done it so many times and made enemies doing it that no one would just be out pretending to be him, he backed up even though they weren't visible inside.

"Brandeen, come on out and sit on this cock!"

He felt sick and went to the fridge grabbing his beer to pop it open and down it as he pulled off what nearly nothing could do...wake his mother on the first try, she came out tying her robe rubbing her eyes she might not have noticed him in the dark of the trailer he kept his place if that dick even tried to rush his mother he didn't care what he was afraid of, he'd take care of it. Though his mind was set he shook slightly gripping the counter as she peeked out the door and he paused in his movement. Behind her back she held a gun her mood clear.

"Ronald get away from my fucking house!" she growled.

"Ah Bran-Bran don't be that way...I missed you don't that count for nothing?" he asked, bringing down his tone.

She moved her hand lightly but with an audible tap hitting the wall to show she was armed as he held up his hands.

"I don't like being woken up I saw you with your whore Ronald don't fucking test me, get lost before I get Michael."

He sneered.

"I ain't scared of Michelle."

"Don't call him that!" she extended her hand, remind him with rollers in her hair, and a loosely frilly pink apron she ought to be the scariest thing he saw, no one was out to help him, it could have been easy, let it go, tell her what his father had done to him but he kept quiet if she really didn't see him standing there what if he startled her? At least that's what he was thinking. He snorted.

"Fine be that way, but don't think you can get...someone else." he said clearly a little drunk or high whatever left him able to be calmed just because he was in her sights...he guessed he could be unarmed.

She kept her place till she saw him driving away before she shut the door and locked it mumbling about him being a horny bastard and she hoped he caught something as she shut the door behind her he took a breath he wished he could be that fearless with him he grabbed two more beers before he noticed he hadn't completely escaped being seen as he caught Kaliana poking her head out the door. He offered a bitter smile he wasn't sure she saw before he moved to leave wondering just how far Ronald got before he gave up, was he close by? He guessed he could sit up and wait wasn't like he could sleep anyways, he looked down feeling her hand on his back.

"I'm fine." he whispered not sure how easily Brandeen had slipped back to sleep.

She tugged on his shirt and headed back to her room he sighed but did as he was 'told' hopefully whispers were less easy to hear when she was in her room.

"I don't need you to worry.. about me."

"So you say, come get into bed."

"You must be joking I'm not gonna run and hide in your bed over him..."

"You don't have to you came in before he showed up, what else is bothering you? Not going to tell me? You won't fit next to me so you're my pillow shut it and move your ass before we wake up your mom again." feelings of shame shifted a bit at the thought of being her pillow cause he had a bad night hearing his father's 'song' again he gave in oh he could try to sleep sitting up or sit on the floor but the promise of shared warmth was not an easy thing to pass up.

"Yeah but...this is different than a normal chat Kali."

"So if I can't trust you what boy can I trust?"

He gave in...as if it was really a fight and laid down, twin or not the RV's bed sizing was a little off as it had to be big enough to put in the compartment and pull out it was sized just fine but it wasn't the master bedroom they had to be a little creative they had spent several nights chatting and knew how quiet to be to leave Brandeen to rest normally he left but it still gave her time to get better at reading him. He at least knew she wasn't looking down on him he didn't have to care what anyone else might have thought or what his mother might do if he ever had to explain the control his father held over him with little effort on his part. She sank to an easy embrace listening to his breathing for a moment before she shifted a bit they really fit far too well together.

"So when was I going to hear about 'Trisha'?" she asked.

"Who told you about him?"

"Brandeen mentioned him when you were in the shower said you only briefly brought him but you seemed to talk to him a lot, then my brother checked in and said you wanted to help him out made me think you were really close."

He sniffed.

"I guess it's mostly chatting."

"Dont do that, an ally is an ally Michael it doesn't matter how you met just that you take the time for one another."he shrugged slightly.

"We still use code names."

"So?"

"I mean, it's easy I guess, I was worried about him cause he's used to storms like we get and he had been out on the streets when things went bad at his job."

She smiled.

"That was nice of you."

"I guess."

"It's okay to be the good guy Mike."

"I'm hardly a good guy."

"Well you're wrapped around a half naked girl just smaller than you and haven't felt her up I think by our standards that's pretty good."

"You're half naked??" he whispered in a panic as she giggled.

"Well I mean in comparison to my usual stuff and the things we got at the mall...yeah."

"I'm going to the shed."

"You're staying, I spent enough time alone I don't think I like the dark anymore..." he sighed heavily though he smirked slightly, it was still nice to have her back she knew how to make him feel better with the tiniest effort.

"Thanks Kali."

"Anytime...now hush, pillows don't talk." he chuckled but finally he was feeling a little more at ease and dozing didn't seem so impossible.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time to clear up why he acts like that maybe I explained it right but it should get clearer if I didn't.


	15. To Be Unfortunately Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally I forgot how much of this was done I thought I was trying to figure out what to do and here we are...uh pretty sure it was rough but needed.

>>>>

Early the next morning Brandeen woke up to start on something for breakfast she never liked sending Michael to school on empty and she sure couldn't Kaliana she was just a domestic it made her happy, though she was glad there was another cook for dinner it was little things like this that was nice. She still felt a little bitter catching Ronald while she had been out letting Michael have his time with Kaliana...she couldn't help it. She loved to see that brewing young love look even if they didn't quite get it from their interactions not their age it was just sweet. It warmed her heart as she adored them both so, only to have her sunny mood shot, she guessed she and Ronald lost a lot a long time ago but it just doesn't change seeing someone who once loved you so stuck on someone else...someone young enough to be their kid for that matter. She moved to poke her head in Kali's room to ask her to get Michael it snowed a bit from the look out the window and she knew he'd want to heat up his old junker before he took her to school. She stopped short finding he was still deep asleep with the other somewhat curled up around him they seemed at peace she smiled it didn't look like much to the trained eye in the sense of what they might understand or not though she was glad they were close it reminded her of the one that got away. She moved to get dressed and grab her coat to step outside, glad to grab the trashcan lids.

Michael shifted as she did easily woken by light touch he turns his gaze from her breasts peeking out and met her amused gaze she couldn't remember when they had changed any sort of position but it didn't bother her she knew they were there after a long look in the bathroom mirror accepting that was her.

"Checking something out Mike?" she teased.

He huffed.

"Not at all the twins are just victims of circumstance," he said as she grinned.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she thought of how long it had been since she could sleep peacefully, she really didn't have to second guess her trust of Michael, it was a warm feeling....of course she wasn't so trapped in her mind that she couldn't ignore the other warm feeling...his muscles under her palm. Flushed she uncoiled from him as he yawned before he stopped short ending in a cough.

"Mom?...." he called.

She cocked her head until he made her cover her ears and in came the garbage cans...clearly his mother was more in touch than he was once again as she laughed.

"Welcome to school life in the Townley household..."

she grinned and moved to push the window aside to let Brandeen know they heard her, he tried to be the gentleman his mother would be proud of and he wasn't getting handsy sure but he was only human just because he had been attracted to her tiny or not didn't change how she had gotten to grow into her rightful body, not to mention she had a fine ass for a thin beauty..no doubt. He looked away as she turned her head closing the window not wanting the warmth to leave. She glanced over her shoulder as he sat up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"....Thanks to you, it's a little embarrassing I thought I was doing okay." he met her gaze as she squeezed his shoulder.

With little thought, she settled on her bent legs to cup his cheek.

"It's okay it's hard to pull yourself out of playing pretend so long....sometimes you have to just be happy you didn't run off crying and throw your mother to the wolves...I know I could trust Amara on that....it's okay." he leaned into that casual contact thinking for the first time he would have a hard time with her gone too. He stopped registering just how out of it he had been nearly closing in like he wanted too until Brandeen called them out she blushed a bit as he stood up and slid out of bed and behind him.

Though she was glad he showed he was okay accepting the affection easily enough, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought she just wished she could do more but then she had things to work on too he left first attempting to reprimand his mother who only giggled she just had to for old times sake. She shook her head she didn't want to focus on her nights 

>>>>>

Michael felt off waiting for the day to end he took his mother to work after dropping off Kaliana and was close by town but it wasn't the same as when he was the star player, when you ended up washed up whether it was your fault or not you got it bad at least he didn't notice anyone going out of their way to be rude it just reminded him why it was so easy to just hide out in his room. He had picked up a phone for her but wasn't sure if she'd get to use it if something was wrong, he looked up as heard an unpleasant screech as a chair was pulled against the floor of the diner he frowned as Tommy sat down looking just like he just stepped out of tacky fashion magazine and too smug to realize it.

"Well well well, has been a bit hasn't it Townley?"

His gaze narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped.

He held out his hands grinning.

"Relax, so I purposely tripped you and turned you into well..this, get over it."

He sighed heavily not in the mood.

"I asked you an easy question, or did your inflated sense of self-importance clog your ears?" Tommy glared at him before he straightened up.

"Listen, I was wondering you know how the kid is."

"I don't have a kid."

"Yeah I know, he's mine but Kat said you were taking care of him."

"The fuck I am, I turned her away I didn't need to waste time on _your_ responsibility." he didn't have much time to react as Tommy was up slamming his fists on the table.

"So Mr. Perfect is actually a raging dick huh?? That was your girl and you're just going to abandon her?"

"Oh go fuck yourself it's your problem and I ain't cleaning up for you, you want to see your kid? Do it." he growled they were face to face the last thing he wanted was to jump into a fight and get himself on a no serve list but he would rather that if he had a choice.

"But raising children is women's work...aren't you the bitch?"

"Fuck you!" before he could take a swing they were forced apart by Crystal who gave Michael a look.

"If you could just chill at my job."

"Go to hell lesbo." Tommy all but growled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Highschool is over you pigheaded idiot shoo."

She waved him off and he seemed ready to disobey her but whether he realized it or not finding out that he couldn't match Michael was the last thing he needed taking in his much better figure.

"You got lucky your _brother_ stepped in asshole." Crystal looked at Michael as he waited for the prick to drive off before he frowned.

"What? Expecting a thank you?"

"No I wanted to talk to you."

"It's been a couple years I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Really? Where is Kali?"

He sighed.

"It's unbelievable how little you care." he stepped out and went to check on her sure that she'd follow him.

>>>>>

She waved behind her that she was going on break and really had chased after him though she was in her own car frowning as he parked in front of the school he still had time and lit a cigarette ignoring Crystal not even noting she hardly changed as she came over to bang on his window he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"I asked where she was dammit."

"If she didn't contact you then I'm not telling." he said simply.

"Fuck you Michael, what have you done to her?" she snapped advancing on him though he didn't respond he just remained leaning against his car glaring at her when she shoved his chest his eyebrow twitched but he wasn't taking the bait.

"Answer me you motherfucker!" she snapped gripping his shirt, he looked away his change in breath hinting at his mood, he flinched as her hard slap came out of nowhere.

"I know you...." she stopped short as he gave her a heated look, the straight expression made her halt as he stepped forward trying to remember his mother's teachings, if the person couldn't really hurt you keep your hands to yourself it didn't matter who it was, though there was some leftover stinging he only clenched his fists.

"Who the fuck are _you_ to ask _me_ anything?? Where the hell were you when she was sick and we couldn't reach her? I haven't seen you once, you just go on about your life until you fucking see me, are you fucking kidding me?? You don't give a shit about her and I'm not going to let you hurt her for your amusement. "

She stuttered.

"I...I love her...I had to make a life for us you were the one hiding out you didn't come looking for me either."

"Because I didn't fucking need to! You are nothing to her, and that 'love' is fake."

"Cause I'm a woman...."

"Don't give me that single minded bullshit, it's 'cause if you did even a little bit you would have been there every step of the way! You haven't known suffering without her clearly, I have I will wait right fucking here to keep her away from you....because you don't even know she's back in town, what is love to you, you self righteous bitch??" he growled.

"Mike..?" he turned toward the entrance where she stood she hadn't heard much only seen them fighting from the window he swallowed thickly as she came over to hug him seeing his emotions clearly across his face, he relaxed a bit but he was ready to leave and this time Crystal was allowed no where near his car.

"Go back to work Crystal, I'm taking her home." he muttered as he ushered Kaliana to the passenger side Crystal only stared at her open mouth as she smiled just slightly waving before she climbed in.

"W...wa...wait a damn minute." she snapped grabbing for the handle knowing it took little pressure to open needing a little more work.

"Yes it's me Crystal and if I have to confirm my identity one more fucking time my head is going to explode, stop harassing Michael." she said firmly, annoyed that she had been attempting to bully him she didn't care what he could take she didn't like it and reached over him to force the door closed so he could take off Crystal wasn't done yet though. She turned to go back to work to get her car just as the bell went off.

>>>>

Michael didn't say a word as they headed back to the trailer as she had of course invited herself over he parked and ignored her as she took in the upgrade to the trailer before rushing over to Kaliana's side as she stepped out they were more at eye level now and she had to take her all in as she frowned. She hadn't heard from Crystal either and she didn't know what they were talking about but she didn't need someone else looking over her body like they were plotting out every little dirty thing they wanted to do to it, she blinked as Michael stood between them as if sensing her discomfort.

"Stop eyeballing my girl, creep I don't give a fuck who you think you are." he snapped.

"Your girl?! Don't make me laugh you're the creep, a big possessive freak!" She said pulling Kaliana forward who stared at her maybe a little surprised seeing her any sort of emotional stereotypes aside she really didn't do that but she quickly released her to look her straight in the eyes as she spoke taking her hand.

"...Kaliana... I know I haven't been there I couldn't stand seeing you with this fucking, ugh washed up sack of shit...I have to tell you what I've been feel....."

He stiffened thinking of her failings and he really didn't care if it were his decision to make he somewhat what carefully turned her around and claimed her lips Crystal's jaw dropped as he easily picked up the other to sit her on his car as he kept her entirely distracted Crystal backed up seeing as the essential shock had faded from Kaliana's features as she rested her hands on his shoulders he tightened his hold on her waist. He was trying to come to terms with losing her when she found her own group in her final year....he really had been, even if it was all of an hour and some change but come hell and high water he'd fight anything to avoid losing her to Crystal. Even though he wanted to avoid this, she felt his frame shake just slightly as he pulled back and she stared up at him her mouth a bit pinched as she seemed to be deciding if it were real life or not. Crystal glared at him before she shoved Kaliana down into the snow and before he could respond she gave him a swift kick to the groin close enough but just barely missing the money shot so to speak. All the same, the bitch hurt reminding him that while his brain was thinking of what was best for her and how no matter what the situation he didn't want to just use her, he felt too deeply and she felt far too good pressed that closed to him for him not to be able to react at all, making a somewhat slightly easier target in her mind.

"Fucking A!"

Kaliana scrambled up to go to his side.

"You're shit Michael and you always will be, she looks like that! You'll never be good enough!" she cried turning on her heel to get in her car to take off, he swallowed thickly in his crouched position needing just a moment before his mother was arriving in a taxi having got off early she hurried over to them as he got all too familiar with her boots.

Such a nice way to start the school year.

>>>>>

Thankfully a little swelling was all Dr. Perkin's saw a little test confirmed there was nothing to look for beyond that Brandeen went to the cafeteria to grab them something as he had given him something to take care of the swelling and he was monitoring to make sure they didn't miss anything perhaps a little faith after them helping him out. Not that he minded, he was sitting in the examination room, thanks to the meds he was only feeling a bit of hurt pride he looked up as she rubbed his back.

"I'm okay....just uh..how was school?"

She shrugged.

"It was a day, I know you guys don't trust them and most of them that would have known me just questioned who I was, we'll see after tomorrow." she said lightly.

"I suppose....I'm sorry about that." she rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to kiss me and not apologize for it?" he flushed a bit.

"I was being a dick for sure that time since she pissed me off...I shouldn't have pulled you between us." he said not really thinking she didn't mind him kissing her.

"What you were fighting about outside the school?" she asked.

He nodded.

"She said she had a thing for you and was probably going to confess but I saw red thinking of how she failed and well made a decision for you...so I"m sorry I'm a dick but I don't regret it." he at least hung his head a bit feeling like he was about to get scolded.

She laughed making him look up at her.

"Really? Mike...I wrote her too and she was only bitter she hadn't seen me then ignored me she doesn't give a damn about me she just wants to fight with you." she admitted.

He sighed.

"Fucking cunt...." he muttered as she giggled.

"She'll get over it and be around to see us whether we have something to say about it or not, don't worry about it, I think you should care about how easy it is to grab me and then apologize like it's a crime...I know you aren't them..you aren't my mother okay."

"It's not okay!" he said firmly, making her staring at him.

"Then what is it Michael?" she asked flatly.

"I don't know...okay I don't, I used you with little thought it doesn't matter if it was different because of what was the same! I just....she's right it's not right I don't know which of us is the lesser of the two evils I just try to think for you and... "

"Mike mike, stop." she said pressing against his chest before he went off on a tangent as she carefully grabbed either side of his face.

"It was just a kiss....because you saw through her bullshit, it's okay and she's not right..."

"Yes she is....you shouldn't have...you shouldn't be touching me you don't know what this body has seen...you deserve better and and...." he trailed off she didn't think he was even seeing the kiss anymore and had slipped far beyond that and she only held her hands in place as his covered them he had leaned in and looked a bit distant, his gaze elsewhere.

"Michael...you're the one who is wrong you are more than your sufferings, no one can make you less than you are and I don't feel shame when I'm with you."

He blinked a bit gaze slowly focusing again this time on her face she wasn't sure he believed or even heard her words but they were in there somewhere. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he released her hands to pull her up and forward on his lap he held her hips as he rested his head against her chest. He didn't want to believe anything he hated being in this space in his mind but when it came it came. It eased as he felt her arms around him, once again relieved that she wasn't upset over him kissing her. He shifted looking up at her eyes a little misty, as she offered a smile.

"I should be supporting you." he said dreamily.

"It's better when the person you want to kiss is able to support you too."

"......I want to be good enough."

"You are..I just don't think you understand it yet." he swallowed dry feeling all too aware of it.

"What should I do...?"

"Kiss me like you mean it and don't apologize, I don't care like that....I want you no matter what, are you going to let me prove it?"

He nodded a touch absently before he closed the gap between them, Brandeen stood outside the door biting her lip wondering what she missed that could make her son act like that...for a moment or more she really felt he needed her more. It didn't matter she was here no matter what she just didn't want to see him suffer.

Her poor boy...she didn't want to think of what could have made him do such either.

She shut the door hoping it would help.

Even a little.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay some explanation they are kind of throwing her around like a ragdoll but I kind of did it as most people react he's not forcibly turning her and leaving markings it just the response of someone generally non threatening taking your arm from behind and the natural reaction of turning as opposed to Crystal who is rougher because that's her character. I mean yah fine both wrong but I think he suffered enough ah my boy -_- also I was trying to point out that it was more like she nicked him so to speak but wouldn't have done real damage.


	16. Avoidance is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmkay so right off it's short and dry but a transition I had to have, I cut it short since it's been a while since I posted the next one I'll probable toss in some more time skips as I didn't have much planned for her final year but what I do have planned I don't want to just skip out on. So yes pardon me again and let's just nod to the story isn't done yet I need to work on my weaknesses here and not end stories randomly humor me yes? 
> 
> Although if you have been enjoying my nonsense all the same, thanks for that as we don't have too much of this part before it's time the big big move.

>>>>>

Brandeen tried not to think of what could make her son so upset, to slip like that that she understood she felt she'd been a horrible mother but she smiled and chatted with them as usual knowing at least he needed a break not to mention she didn't even know what to ask. How do you approach that, hey son I overheard your chat did someone force themselves on you under my roof? Ugh the thought left her feeling completely out of it and she didn't even have alcohol to blame it on, she'd tried drugs sure but when she said she wanted a taste she meant it but just because she liked to be silly she felt she should have known. She glanced in the back where he was leaning a bit clearly more mentally drained than anything else resting against Kaliana. She would find the right way to approach it she hadn't seen him like this since the last time he nearly fought with his father and she had been there to get between them. Feeling a rising lump in her throat she shook her head as she pulled in to park.

"So...are we done uh...playing pretend? You two are well..... _you two?_ " she asked ironically of course trying to keep playing herself.

He swallowed thickly really not wanting to answer that without really talking to Kaliana but she gave his hand a comforting squeeze while he pretended his pride wasn't still fighting the shame that so controlled him while he relaxed against her it never felt more confusing in his head.

"Come on Mike I'm the lady answer your mother." he chuckled though she really was, even more so compared to usual chicks he knew it to be true aside from what he felt.

"Uh...well I couldn't see her with anyone else...?" Kaliana shook her head with a light affectionate grin on her face.

"Yeah that's a yeah he's gone and stuck himself with me, oh well."

Brandeen at least managed her usual squeal, it did lift her spirits at least he had someone to talk to while she planned some sort of talk.

"So you're coming into the trailer?" she asked, worried about him being alone.

"Not a chance....I'm bigger than her bed."

"You are not, but you know you should have gotten a new bed by now," she said matter of factly.

"Why so you can come out with me instead? I want you to be comfortable in here."

"....uh we want you to be comfortable out there, right Brandy."

"Yeah that's a given but he's hopeless, you have to care behind his back." she said with a light grin.

"Really though." he rolled his eyes.

"Look just try out what works hons, I'm in the mood for something sweet so I'll bake you go uh do...g rated couple stuff." she waved them off and he moved to head outside first to grab her bag out of his car and then to his bed with Kaliana in hand, Brandeen let her shoulders sag concerned, didn't begin to say how she felt.

>>>

While Michael felt significantly better locked away in his room he still felt a little off and tried to shake it off, she came willingly he hadn't even held her hand she wanted to be here, though he had to pace himself a bit less he get stuck in this position he wanted to look at her and be glad she was his not dwell on his value. Surely he could have this for a moment he reminded himself he had to talk to Trisha at some point that seemed to relax his nerves a little bit as he again reminded him that she had come to him. She gave him a moment to collect himself further as she looked over her homework it was easy enough so she only had time to let focus on the reality she didn't think was possible, Michael Townley..was her boyfriend.

She looked at him over her books as he fiddled with his computer mostly to avoid just staring at her like he might have wanted to a few times already, as he slipped out of that corner of his mind he found he didn't have to push so hard, it had always been a breeze with her. She pushed herself up and leaned over his shoulder.

"You know if you're too uncomfortable you can tell me you didn't mean it and it's okay." she offered.

He shook his head.

"You don't make me uncomfortable...it's just hard looking past my...shortcomings," he said, he looked up as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You don't have any."

"Please don't stroke my ego if it comes back to life you're the one that has to suffer with it." he warned.

"I think...all things considered that wouldn't be much of an issue Mike." she said softly willing a chuckle from him.

He let her finish and checked the log he hadn't heard anything from the other and he didn't pop up he hoped everything was alright but that was all he could do as he turned his attention to Kaliana again.

"You know when you graduate I think we could use a few more jobs to keep life going." he said suddenly, business was always easier, he just hoped she would see there was more than that behind his words.

"After?" he nodded.

"I almost got screwed and even though I got out of jail it wasn't worth much it should be smooth sailing just enjoy what you can after should be when the money runs a bit dryer."

She smiled slightly.

"You really worried about my future Mike?" he shrugged.

"Not really, I just want you to see if it'll be a path you'll miss or not, it's better than waking up one day twenty years from now and wishing."

Her smile widened and she nodded.

"I suppose I can make the most of it...at least no none shoved me in a locker this time."

"Lucky for them."

Eventually he got up the nerve to lay on his bed next to her to help her out, he didn't need much, neither of them did, it was nice to feel comfortable in one's skin once in a while.

>>>>>>


	17. Party Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I warned about waits at random but to keep things going I may mix in my questionable chunks with the rest I mean yeah yeah I'm average but I just have to think about how different I write now to when I first started be glad I'm not torturing you short 3 word sentences, making up every sentence, too many spaces and typos you can't read through trust me okay I'm getting on it ha.

>>>>>

A couple months into the school year Michael was seeing how cozy Kaliana got into her routine, though she showed no signs of being tired of him he always worried he wasn't jealous a lot of people kept away from her because she had been seen being picked up by him. He didn't care if they hated him or if they were scared of him he always did a damage control check though she was enjoying herself and he was glad to hear how it was going, she had her own little group the problem was when he picked her up Crystal was never far away. Always waiting to talk to her again but he kept her busy, they didn't need anyone like her hanging around. Especially if he had anything to say about it, unfortunately, it only took one late night sleeping in and he got there to find her talking to the other with another brunette beside her. She had a bland face and basic figure , he parked and called her, Kaliana shook her head and looked over her shoulder as she waved she hurried over to hop in the passenger side he ignored Crystal's heated look as he prepared to back out.

It had been a ride for sure she didn't think she would hold her own with him this long she wanted to be positive but thought he could do better, shaking the thought from her head she leaned over to kiss his cheek which lifted his mood easily enough.

"Who is that?"

"Names Amanda she just moved here, what? Think she's hot or something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah I think she looks skanky." she laughed.

"You get used to it anything is shorts weather maybe I like that look too."

"Yeah and? You have the figure to pull it off."

"Sweet talker..."

They slipped into an easy silence....for about five seconds before he had to stop short thanks to Crystal pulling up in front of his car, Michael's eyebrow was twitching as he saw red looking over at Kaliana he didn't really care if she was alright or not it was just seeing what could have happened. Thankfully she had her seatbelt, she moved to roll down the window as she stuck her head out he had already opened his door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you crazy bitch?!" he growled, Kaliana sighed heavily she had been looking at Michael, she was scared more by the feeling of being completely distracted by him and unable to help than anything else she only huffed.

"I wasn't done talking to Kali."

"So you risk an accident you know you can't pay for?" Kaliana snapped out of her side.

She shrugged.

"He saw me, anyway, we can talk now or I'm following you to his place your choice."

"You aren't welcome at my place cunt." Michael hissed, though she ignored him.

"What else is there to talk about? There is going to be a dance the school has a small budget and we have to make it work...blah blah blah."

"You need to come up with a cheer or something to get people excited." Michael rolled his eyes, he liked the new uniform she brought home sure but he wondered why the coach put her on the team just because the cheer coach had always been a creep, leering at the girls and licking his lips and he would go missing if he even thought about her as more than an athlete. He didn't want to scare her but it didn't seem right to keep his concerns to himself, it took a couple hours to convince him she was fine.

She was terrified but made a point to never be alone with him, though at the same time she was glad she had Michael if something went wrong so far he seemed just a once in a while peeper it wasn't as unsettling as it could have been at least he didn't get close.

Michael promised he wouldn't kill for what she called 'nothing' though she was trying to make due with this she just worried about the types she could meet if the peeper was the worst she got for the rest of her days she'd be happy with it.

"I don't see why, have Amanda do it, she has another year no point in getting fancy just to graduate at the end, now move I have to get home and finish my homework, I won't be here to do shit if I miss any assignments."

Crystal didn't seem entirely convinced but moved out of the way and while Michael continued down the road she prepared to follow him anyways, it irked him to no end.

"Babe...?"

She shook her head.

"We'll deal with it at the trailer, I don't want to fight her while you're driving I wouldn't put it past her to ram us and leave us in a ditch if you get distracted." he nodded, he continued teaching her about cars as he promised, let her drive in empty lots and Brandeen helped her get a license while they were waiting for it to come in they didn't need to add anything to her technically spotless record...as far as the cops know anyhow.

"Yeah you're right I'm just saying she kicked me once I ain't letting it happen again."

She gave him a look.

"Do what you have to do Mike if we're lucky she'll get moody and bored before she can annoy us." not that she wanted him to ignore that the bitch assaulted him but she didn't want him ending up in jail again, they had no reason to over look him assaulting someone whether they deserved it or not. She knew Michael was no woman beater sure but damn there had to be a limit when a man's boy was involved.

>>>>>

Unfortunately, Michael hadn't warned his mother why else Crystal rubbed him the wrong way so she was just trying to be friendly meaning they couldn't get away from her and she was there for dinner, though before he had to deal with her too much he sat at the table quickly tugging Kaliana onto his lap let Crystal stew with that. Brandeen glanced between them sensing plenty and looked down she was going to watch close to see if she would ever be allowed in her home again. That said she was amused to see Michael getting possessive....considering it didn't come with him causing harm to Kali. 

As they ate Crystal tried and failed to get her excited about the dance, it was scheduled for nearer the end of the year so they had time to do any fundraising and such to fill in the blanks with the budget, Kaliana wasn't all that interested she only agreed to be on the team...no matter the issues. Was because the school was insisting they needed something more than good grades to graduate you had to have it all and she was not repeating a year but the school dance didn't sound for that.

She shifted and noticed Michael stiffen slightly as he held his fork she hid her smile behind a raised hand.

"Okay okay you want me to be enthused, is a cheer all you're looking for?"

"More importantly didn't you graduate? Why do you care?" Michael asked, thinking the movement had been accidental.

"I'm volunteering thanks, don't bother doing anything if you're not going to make an effort Michael, obviously." she snapped.

He rolled his eyes.

"That's all I need, but you could help the committee plan and maybe I won't have to come over."

"Hell for that I'll help." she glared at him, though his smirk faded a bit as she moved again, lately she had been thinking a little differently about her otherwise innocent time with Michael if she never got comfortable if he didn't well it would be fine they were okay like this, when they weren't being stabbed with another round of self-doubt that is. Though to look beyond that pain and suffering and only be a boy and girl of age of all things she looked forward to it for the first time to trust someone she could sleep with as well as herself.

So she took the leap, she was using him as a cushion she knew he'd stop her if she made the wrong call though he leaned forward resting his chin against her shoulder, perhaps he ought to be embarrassed he felt anything...with his mother a few steps away, but they lived in a trailer it was sort of unavoidable sure but perhaps this was a little different....no he began to feel at ease at least with this, it wasn't rough as if she was looking for results it was a silent nod that she was okay and he could be okay too. She stopped then as she cocked her head testing the water as she could.

"What about Michael?" she asked.

"What about him?"

He didn't comment pretending for the life of him that a fire he long since thought was permanently damaged easily came up and he didn't feel the shame attached with it, simply put he didn't trust his voice where had these hormones been when he needed them?

"I want him to take me, otherwise I can go in the shadows and you have no control over that." he straightened up as Brandeen squealed thankfully missing as much as he hoped.

"Oh you'll have to get a nice tux."

"I don't know if the principal would be okay with that..." Crystal tried.

Brandeen shrugged.

"He can go fuck himself." she said matter-of-factly.

Crystal paused as she gave her a harsh look before looking at her son.

"I have so many ideas, don't you want to give her a memorable night honey?" he sputtered she could have phrased that so many other ways, mind in the gutter he glanced at her as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Something wrong Mike?" 

"I uh...don't know how to dance so we might make it if you can look past that." he said, her smirk widened glad she found his limits as she was coming out of the shell she put herself in because of him the least she could do was try and help him with his.

"Oh goodie, make it happen Crystal or I won't help at all I just have to be on the team remember? They don't care what I do." Crystal frowned annoyed, she wanted to take her but silently she nodded.

"Fine, he'll agree, think you can handle the regular entertainment?"

"Sure, I just realized I had some ideas guess that leaves decoration, theme, and food to you."

"We're doing something Jazzy." Crystal said thinking she finally had some enthusiasm even if it meant putting up with Michael for it.

"What does that even mean?"

"Jazz age but modern, you'll see."

Brandeen grinned.

"Oh that sounds fun, I could pick out a dress for you too Kali." she said.

"Good cause I don't know anything about good dresses."

"I don't suppose you could help with a fundraiser?" Crystal tried with Brandeen, she tapped her chin.

"Not directly I have more hours coming up but I could get you a little jumpstart maybe a bake sale?"

"Thank you! That's perfect." Michael gave her a look, she better be respectful alright.

Brandeen nodded as they were able to do away with the rest of the awkward evening, as Michael helped with dishes while Brandeen sent Kaliana to finish her homework.

"I can tell you hate that girl Michael." she said simply.

"What gave it away?"

"Everything, she seems sweet on Kali and you wanted to deal with it, just remember she shows she has eyes for you, as for the pain just deal with her, you'll want these memories even if you don't appreciate them till later." she said softly.

"Okay..."

"Don't you want to go with Kali?"

"Well yeah I just want her to have a good time.."

"She will, if you're there."

"You sure you don't just think that cause you're my mother?"

"Please, Mikey mike your mother _was_ young once sweetie, I can tell. "

He hoped she was right, if Kaliana really wanted him there then he wasn't letting anyone stop him from going he just didn't want to ruin it for her.

>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe still dry but it'll pick up I have more points planned out it's always the in between and rewrites that sink the beginning not sure how to fix that one my head is junk for that lol ah well.
> 
> Don't ask why I went that way can't drag it on forever and this fit that...I think, that is I'm familiar with learning of abuse and stepping carefully but giving something 'firm' to help them recover if it's possible. As for why it's at dinner.....uh yep, stay tuned. I'll have to figure out how I want to set up the points that I have left before the big transition but since it was mostly a


End file.
